Cuentos para dormir
by Misari
Summary: Asuka, como toda niña híper enérgica de Fairy Tail, no quiere irse a dormir. A Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia y Evergreen se les ocurre una genial idea: contarle un cuento cada una. ¿Pero que carajos...? ¿Blanca Aguas y los siete gatitos? ¿Rapunzel y Cenicienta son hombres? ¡Que es Bestia mujer, y no Bruto! ¡¿Y desde cuando es el Bello Durmientes?
1. Ser padres e ir a dormir, no congenian

_**Cuentos para dormir.**_

"_Ser padres e ir a dormir… no congenian"_

¡Qué tal gente linda! Aquí estoy, congelándome –si, lo digo _literalmente_- en un hermoso día de otoño. Es mi tercer aparición en el fandom y esta vez vine con un fic (aunque digamos que, en esencia, va a ser cortito). La idea me vino al ver un hermoso –y graciosísimo- dibujo de una chica muy talentosa: _**Rusky-Boz**_ (ella es talentosísima. Y si, adivinaron, el dibujo de portada para la historia es el que ella hizo) y como ya termine mis exámenes en la universidad pensé que sería bueno relajarme escribiendo con mis personajes favoritos.

_Esta letra_ –cartas, pensamientos, recuerdos, ironías, etc.

**Esta letra** –cosas verdaderamente importantes.

**Aclaraciones:** Tengo dos. La primerísima, y más importante, es que los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a su autor, Hiro Mashima-sensei (Ese increíble hijo de &%#° ¡¿Por qué no admite de una puta vez que el NaLu y el Jerza SON cannon?! Un día de estos lo voy a destripar, lo juro…). Como ya está sobre aclarado, lo digo una sola vez; y **esto es válido para todos los capítulos que tenga el fic**. Segundo, va a ser un multi-parejas (Gray y Juvia, Elfman y Evergreen –aunque no soy muy fanática, hare mi mejor esfuerzo en ellos-, Gajeel y Levy, Natsu y Lucy, y Jellal y Erza). Cada una de ellas tendrá su respectivo capitulo. El primer capítulo será a modo de instrucción, una especie de prólogo.

_**Resumen:**_ Asuka, como toda niña híper enérgica de Fairy Tail, no quiere irse a dormir para pesar de sus famélicos padres, aun cuando rozan la medianoche y después del terrible caos que se había armado en la tarde. Ante tal clima desalentador, y después de un inocente comentario de Happy, a Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia y Evergreen –que no quiere ser menos, y no porque de verdad le interese- se les ablanda el corazón y se les ocurre una genial idea: contarle un cuento cada una. ¿Blanca Aguas y los siete gatitos? ¿Rapunzel y Cenicienta son hombres? ¡Que es Bestia mujer, y no Bruto! ¡¿Y desde cuando es el Bello Durmientes?!

Espero que lo disfruten…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El que dijo que ser padres era tarea fácil… en su puta vida lo había sido (o había tenido un serio derrame cerebral, con gravísimas secuelas de por medio). Y mucho más, si uno es miembro de un desquiciado y frenético gremio de magos en donde la mayoría de sus individuos, por desgracia, no son el mejor ejemplo para una dulce niña de apenas seis añitos; que apenas está dando sus primeros pasos en la tierra, explorando y conociendo el mundo que la rodea.

Sobre todo, si las personas que se suponen responsables de los más jóvenes, incluido el más viejo de todos, formaban parte ese loquero disfrazado que era el pan de cada día. Era peligroso caminar por esos pasillos de madera sin estar mirando a cada rato para ambos lados; si uno no lo hacía, era muy probable que alguna silla o mesa –nadie sabe hasta el día de hoy quien es el responsable de semejante fuerza- volara en dirección a tu cabeza, dando justo en el blanco. Y en vez de preocuparse, las personas a tu alrededor… ¡Se reían!

¡Pero qué demonios! Esa era la manera _suave_ de describir la desgracia que los rondaba cada día. Ya era lo bastante difícil estar con el ojo pegado a la niña cuando estaba con ellos, como para dejarla en manos ajenas.

¡Asuka se contagiaba de cualquier estupidez! –y no es como si la estupidez fuera poca en Fairy Tail- ¡De cualquier cosa! Que si como fuego, que si como hielo, que si tengo ganas de comerme esa pintura tan rica, que si tengo ganas de bailar sobre la mesa, que si quiero volar con los mininos, que si quiero tironear tal cabello, que si quiero tomar eso que huele tan fuerte. Y no era sólo eso. Por Mavis, no. Lo difícil no era _persuadirla_ de hacer o no tal cosa, lo verdaderamente difícil, y que les hacia llorar lágrimas de sangre, era hacer que _no viera_ tal cosa.

Vamos, hay que ser sinceros. Ellos, como padres, no estaban exagerando. De verdad no lo hacían. Cualquier persona normal, y no se los digo por la edad, ya estaría completamente desquiciada de por sí con la cantidad de cosas que vería. El exhibicionismo completo, de cuerpo completo, era una de las tantas calumnias de las que ambos padres tenían que estar sumamente atentos, pues, al menor descuido, la pequeña Asuka los llenaría de preguntas –o se quedaría traumatizada de por vida- aunque no sabían que era peor. Los "conciertos" de rock improvisado era otra. Las peleas apocalípticas, donde la tierra parecía temblar, se sumaban a la lista. ¿Era necesario que siguieran torturándose así?

Y eso no terminaba ahí. Por supuesto que no. También estaba el hecho de "los terceros". ¿Y qué cuernos es eso? Ambos padres lo descubrieron de la peor manera posible: Asuka tenía hambre, muchísima, y quería comer chocolate. Ambos se lo habían prohibido porque se había portado mal y no había hecho su tarea. Sin embargo, la muy astuta –repito, aquel imbécil que dijo que ser padre era fácil, que diera la cara o irían a buscarlo- fue con su mejor cara de perro mojado rogándole a aquel que se le cruzara por un pedazo de chocolate y la muy maldita, ejem, la muy _linda_ lo consiguió.

¡Y joder! Cuando protestaron, como lo dictaba su rol y derecho de padres, que no estaban habilitados para darle chocolate –porque había salido un ejército de personas de quien sabe donde enternecidos por la pobre alma desamparada- casi todo el gremio quiso tirárseles a la yugular, tachándolos de mounstros-autoritarios-que-quieren-dejar-que-su-pe queña-hijita-se-muera-de-hambre-y-de-tristeza. ¡Pero si ellos sólo la estaban educando! ¡EDUCANDO! ¿Por qué cojones tenía que meter el gremio entero su nariz? Y encima, en su vida privada.

Oh, ambos anhelaban con toda su alma el día en que mas niños hicieran su aparición (y sospechaban que, gracias al cielo, no faltaba mucho). Ya meterían ellos su nariz en asuntos privados, sobre todo, cuando se tratase de castigos y premios. Y ahí serian ellos lo que sonreirían, los que se levantarían de forma triunfal ante el mundo injusto proclamando su venganza… su dulce venganza…

A veces, y no sabían porque, tanto Alzack como Bisca –si, adivinaron, ellos son los padres de la pequeña angelito- tenían la instintiva y primitiva necesidad de sacar sus pistolas mágicas y asesinar a mansalva a todo aquel que ensuciara la mente de su pequeña o, en todo caso, a aquel pobre desgraciado que se cruzara en su camino.

Como en esos precisos instantes. Aunque, esta vez, esos instintos de asesino serial que renacían burbujeantes tenían nombre y apellido, y una causa que acompañaba su desgraciado destino: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox y Elfman Strauss.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y que tenía que ver con la más pequeña de las hadas?

Había sido un día normal en el gremio –aunque para Fairy Tail normal sea sinónimo de caos post-apocalíptico- algunos discutían trivialidades sobre sus libros favoritos, otros paseaban la mirada por la pizarra de misiones, otros cantaban sobre el escenario avergonzando a más de uno mientras otros lo abucheaban, otros tanto tenían su típica sección de "acoso amoroso: espionaje secreto" aunque no fuera muy secreto que digamos, y otros tantos bebían alcohol, se divertían charlando de la juventud, insinuaban hechos amorosos y vergonzosos obvios o comían pescado.

Se respiraba el simple olor de los magos caóticos y divertidos, que hacían de su día un momento único para vivirlo y posteriormente recordarlo con cariño reprimido. Hasta que _eso_ pasó. Hasta que la fatalidad golpeo las puertas del destino y cayó sin avisar, desviando la mente de los más inocentes a rincones oscuros y tenebrosos. Anulando completamente la capacidad de ambos padres para controlar la situación y a la pequeña que era testigo de ello.

Empezó como una pelea normal, los dos buscapleitos de siempre se gruñeron un par de insultos y terminaron a los golpes, que siguió y se hiso más grande conforme más magos se fueron uniendo. Todo siguió su curso –incluso, después de un rato de estar ajenas a ello tanto Erza como Cana se unieron al despelote- hasta que una silla voló en dirección a Evergreen, quien estaba sentada cómodamente en la barra tomando un delicioso trago que termino derramado en su vestido, y todo fue silencio. Un silencio abrumador, cabe destacar.

La maga no dijo una sola palabra durante segundos que fueron eternos. Incluso una mosca que estaba volando por allí tuvo que apoyarse en una de las columnas, porque ni ella misma soportaba ser el único sonido reinante. Y entonces, de golpe, estallo, rugiéndoles a todos que eran unos completos idiotas de cuarta que no podían contener la excitación en sus cuerpos por unos míseros segundos (…) y la cosa sigue. Les hiso todo un monologo digno de un productor de teatro –que estaría encantado con tan buen trabajo- hasta que alguien la interrumpió. Alguien con su enorme bocaza.

-¡Si tanto te quejas por una pelea, no deberías venir al gremio! ¡Mujeres! –bufo indignado- ¡No saben pelear!

Si. Fue _esa_ persona. Natsu Dragneel.

Aunque él no tuvo toda la culpa. Los que se cansaron del rápido monologo -léase: Gray, Gajeel y Elfman- también lo apoyaron, gritando por sobre el silencio que así se hacían las cosas en el gremio. Por supuesto, ninguno se dio cuenta que esas palabras no sólo resultaron ofensivas a la receptora del mensaje, sino que también afecto a todas las mujeres del recinto. A todas.

-¡NATSU! –grito una muy furiosa Erza, haciendo callar al resto con el pisotón que le dio al suelo- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Fue ahí donde el pobre Dragon Slayer se dio cuenta de su error, y de lo que había dicho. No se confundan, no lo había dicho con intenciones machistas ni nada que se le pareciera –él, más que nadie, sabía que las mujeres de Fairy Tail estaban más que capacitadas para la lucha salvaje y sin compasión- era sólo que no quería que lo interrumpieran cuando la estaba pasando tan bien y había dicho lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente, impaciente por callar a Evergreen y volver a la lucha.

-Eh… yo… yo sólo… -tembló ante todas las miradas femeninas llenas de ira descuartizadora, que se acercaban a su persona cada vez más, ganando terreno centímetro a centímetro- E-e-e-e-ess que-e-e-e… yo…

Fue **el principio del fin**.

Rara vez el sexo femenino se involucraba en las peleas, con las claras excepciones que eran Erza y Cana. Sin embargo, esta vez, ninguna quedo fuera. Con el impulso de proteger su orgullo pisoteado por un grupo de hombres desconsiderados y malpensados todas fueron llamadas a las armas, y ninguna se negó. Makarov, que hasta cinco minutos antes reía divertido sobre la barra por la magnífica pelea, tuvo que esconderse detrás de ésta por el temor que esas miradas le infundieron –y porque estaba con la pequeña Asuka, que rió sin entender nada de la situación.

El caos y la destrucción, sobre todo la destrucción, inundo al gremio que hiso temblar la tierra a su alrededor con furia, literalmente hablando. Más de un integrante de Magnolia se preguntaba qué estaría pasando en ese enorme castillo para que se escucharan esos gritos de terror y pánico ahogado. Un viejo comentó, desde su sillita en el parque, que seguramente todos se habían vuelto por fin locos y se estuvieran matando entre sí; recibió una dura reprimenda de su nieto que, a pesar de confiar que todo estaba bien, aquellos gritos desgarradores lo asustaban, y mucho.

Cuando todo termino, no quedaba ni rastro alguno de presencia masculina en pie. Quedaron hechos polvo, y más de uno tuvo que ser llevado al hospital con terribles golpes, moretones, magulladuras, huesos rotos, y narices y bocas sangrantes. Los doctores responsables no se atrevieron a preguntar por qué estaban así y ninguno quiso dar explicación alguna –y no sabían si era por el miedo de ser papilla otra vez o por su orgullo de macho herido.

Los responsables directos de dicho "día del apocalipsis" –esos cuatro magos que se presentaron muy desafiantes al principio- fueron los encargados directos de limpiar y acomodar el gremio. Obviamente, por orden de Erza. Y aunque le rogaron al Maestro que necesitaban descansar y que eso era injusto y otras excusas más que inventaron para zafar, por primera vez en la vida Makarov Dreyar no se atrevió a contradecir las palabras de la pelirroja, que eran sostenidas por miradas hambrientas de destrucción desde las oscuras tinieblas.

Y para cerciorarse de que lo hicieran bien, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Juvia –más por poder ver más tiempo a su querido Gray-sama que por seguir "castigándolo"- y Evergreen se comprometieron a ser las responsables de vigiarlos, hasta que terminaran el titánico trabajo de arreglar, reparar y reacomodar lo que antes había sido un bonito salón con sillas, mesas y demás utensilios para pasarla a lo grande.

Y por culpa de este hecho _insignificante_ Asuka andaba extrañamente hecho un rayo luz; dando patadas y puños al aire, mientras era perseguida por sus desesperados padres porque ya era tarde, se acercaban las doce de la noche, y tenían que irse a casa a dormir.

Pero la muy ingrata seguía gritando que quería quedarse con sus tías para divertirse con sus tíos. (Para disimular la pelea, el Maestro no había tenido otra opción más que mentirle a la pequeña: le dijo que todo ese ruido que escuchaban detrás de la barra, incluido los gritos horripilantes de ayuda, no eran más que un juego divertido de atrapa o escapa que sus dulces tías estaban implementando con sus tíos).

El lugar tampoco ayudaba en la persecución policial. Aunque los cuatro magos habían estado trabajando toda la tarde, y se perfilaba que iban a trabajar toda la madrugada, aun parecía que un tornado había pisoteado todo a su paso y un tsunami lo había acompañado, siendo la frutilla del postre. Las magas presentes y Jellal, que se había quedado para acompañar a Erza –y calmarla, cuando la situación lo dictaminase así- miraban a los padres de la niña con cierto desconsuelo, tratando de pensar en alguna solución para ayudarlos, aunque nada saliese de sus cerebros.

-¡Asuka! –rogo Bisca, mientras le señalaba a su esposo que doblara en aquella esquina que tenían enfrente- ¡Ya es tarde hija! ¡Es hora de irse a dormir!

-¡No! –grito furiosa, apretando el paso- ¡Me quiero quedar a jugar con las tías!

-¡Asuka!

-¡Cuando digo no, es no!

Y negando energéticamente, salto hacia la derecha sobre una banqueta que Gajeel y Natsu transportaban a su lugar de origen –nadie sabe porque, pero había terminada colgada del techo- siendo atrapada de improvisto por los brazos de su padre. Bisca sonrió mientras Alzack le guiñaba un ojo cómplice.

Por supuesto que no la tuvo fácil una vez que sus garras la aferraron a él. Asuka comenzó a patalear y a gritar como una histérica que no se iba a ir a ningún lado, irritándolo, mientras hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para controlarla en su lugar. Era agotador escuchar el eco de las quejas, cuando los únicos sonidos que sobresalían eran los movimientos de los muebles que iban y venían.

-¡Calla a la mocosa de una jodida vez! –grito Gajeel, hastiado y tironeando de mala manera la banqueta. Natsu le gruño como mera respuesta, acción que ignoro. Había tenido un día lo suficientemente espantoso como para terminar con la cabeza explotando, que ya, de por sí, le latía con furia sobre la frente.

-Hago lo que puedo, Gajeel –le rugió Alzack, mientras recibía un puño en la cara.

-¡Pues no lo parece!

-¿Alguna vez fuiste padre? –salto Bisca, en defensa de su maltratado marido.

-¿Tengo cara de haber cogido con alguien alguna vez y dejarla embarazada? ¿Eh?

Eso fue más de lo que Bisca podría haber soportado. Tomo una de las pistolas que Alzack siempre llevaba consigo en la cintura, mientras este aun intentaba contener a la furiosa bestia que cargaba en brazos, y apunto al mago de hierro con furia decidida, quien comenzó a reírse a carcajadas con total desdén, al borde del colapso mental.

Todos estaban terriblemente irritados, y por no agregar susceptibles, por los acontecimientos de esa tarde, nada gratos; mientras que los gritos y forcejeos de la pequeña Asuka lograban que los nervios ya crispados, se crisparan el triple, cuádruple y hasta el quíntuple.

-Repite lo que dijiste –amenazo, con los músculos tensos.

-Oh, ¿De verdad?

-¡No digas una palabra Gajeel! –le escupió Natsu, tironeando la banqueta hacia adelante.

-¡Tu no me dices que mierda tengo que hacer, Salamander! ¡Hoy bien que echaste todo al retrete en menos de dos segundos! ¡Pedazo de flama carbonizada! –y empujo la banqueta para adelante también, comenzando un juego de tira y afloja.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tú me apoyaste, si mal no recuerdo, cerebro de metal! –se defendió rápido, volviendo a tironear la banqueta.

-¡Eso me recordara a que jamás vuelva a seguirte en tus juegos!

Los gritos de Asuka se intensificaron, mesclados con el llanto inminente. Todas las miradas de los presentes se fijaron en el inestable Redfox, que seguía retando a un también alterado Natsu mientras le saltaban chispas de los ojos y las voces feroces de ambos aumentaban el volumen considerablemente. Nadie veía con buenos ojos que esa situación terminara sin algún conflicto de por medio.

-¡Que la calles te digo! –volvió la mirada furiosa a la pareja, mientras Bisca aun seguía apuntándolo.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Es sólo una niña! –grito, esta vez, Gray. Se notaba cansado también de la actitud de todos los presentes; mientras transportaba en sus hombros dos sillas que a ambas les faltaban las dos patas delanteras.

El Mago de Hielo no fue el único que se involucro en la cocinada situación. El griterío fue en aumento cuando todos, a excepción de Jellal, se introdujeron en la discusión que ya de antemano no tenia solución pacifica posible, sumando cada uno su visión de la pobre y desamparada pareja de padres que no podían controlar a la niña. Se comenzaron a echar culpas unos a otros y la tensión fue en un aumento vertiginoso, rayando la posibilidad del conflicto armado, otra vez.

Y la explosión del llanto de Asuka termino por romper los finos nervios que venían sosteniendo la situación. Los muebles volvieron a caer al piso con un sonido estruendoso y los puños se alzaron en posiciones de ataques.

Esa fue su entrada. Jellal se levanto de la barra donde estaba sentado con Happy y Lily –que se habían mantenido afuera de todo el escándalo de la tarde y, por supuesto, del que se acercaba- y arrojo al centro lo primero que su mano alcanzo: el vaso con jugo de kiwi que el gato de color negro estaba tomando. Aunque recibió una queja por parte del felino, la ignoro olímpicamente por la simple razón de que la atención que había buscado fue recibida con lujos y detalles. Tembló un poco por las miradas frías que recibió, pero no se dejo intimidar.

-Por favor, todos, cálmense –pidió con su característica voz suave, llamando a la paz entre fronteras- Se que están todos cansados por lo que pasó hoy y que tu, Gajeel, no quisiste decir nada de lo que dijiste –el aludido chito desentendiéndose de la situación- Va ser una noche muy larga y lo que menos tenemos que hacer, es volver a matarnos entre nosotros.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas –le reconoció el morocho de ojos rojos, cruzándose de brazos- Pero no voy a soportar toda la noche a una chiquilla _malcriada_ dando vueltas por aquí y lloriqueando porque sus padres no pueden controlarla.

Alzack y Bisca lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-¡Gajeel! –lo reto Levy.

-¿Qué? Enana, sabes que digo la verdad. La verdad que _nadie_ quiere decir.

Muchos bajaron la cabeza, reconociéndolo de forma muda. Al principio, cuando el último de los "no-elegidos" –o de los que tenían suerte, según Natsu- se fueron, la presencia de la niña alegrándoles la tardecita fue como una especie de bendición. Mientras acomodaban o limpiaban o arreglaban, Asuka les hacia compañía de la forma más divertida, haciéndolos reír con la más pequeña estupidez y distrayendo, también, a las magas. Pero conforme se fue desarrollando la noche, y el cansancio, la voz chillona ya no parecía tan divertida ni gratificante.

Al final, más de uno la hecho de la forma más educada y delicada que pudieron, sin hacerla llorar ni nada parecido. Pero la pequeña siempre volvía, con curiosidad, con ganas de saber que tan divertida era la vida en sí misma, con esa inocencia que tanto caracteriza a los niños pequeños, sin maldad, sin impurezas, sin malas intenciones. Sólo con la simple idea de pasar un lindo rato con las personas a las que llamaba "tíos y tías" de forma cariñosa.

El silencio los invadió, regidos por la culpa de ser tan egoísta ante un ser tan lleno de buenas intenciones. El llanto característico que venía escuchándose desde, por lo menos, cinco minutos era como un puñal acusador que les gritaba en la cara lo increíblemente malas personas que eran, o que aparentaban ser. Bisca bajó la pistola y la volvió a colocar en el cinturón donde nunca tendría que haber salido, y se acerco a su hija, donde Alzack había estado intentando animarla.

La situación era, por demás, incomoda.

-Pobre Asuka –murmuro Lily, deprimido por los increíbles alaridos de llanto.

-¡Aye! –concordó su azulado compatriota- Cuando era más pequeño y estaba triste, recuerdo que Natsu solia contarme algún cuento… -lo pensó unos segundos, analizando algo- Pero era pésimo inventando historias…

-¡Eso es!

-¡Wa! ¡Lucy! –grito el alado gato, sorprendido- ¿Desde hace cuanto me acosas?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando gato tonto? Yo siempre estuve aquí, al lado de la barra –explico a sabiendas de que Happy iba a mirarla de mala manera. Y aunque lo hiso, la miro como si estuviera loca, lo ignoro; retándose mentalmente por no pensar en esa opción antes- ¡Un cuento! –grito feliz.

Todos la miraron, dirigiéndose a ella de la misma manera en que lo había hecho Happy: como si estuvieran mirando fijo a una loca desequilibrada.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, Luce? –pregunto Natsu, realmente preocupado.

-¿De qué hablas Salamander? La Coneja siempre tuvo un desequilibrio mental, es increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Concuerdo con el cabeza de metal, Natsu, es más que obvio- opino Gray, asintiendo.

-¡Oigan! –los interrumpió Levy, algo furiosa, algo perdida. Parecía dividida entre dos opiniones que no se ponían de acuerdo entre sí- Es verdad que Lu-chan es algo rara a veces (si no es por decir la mayoría de las veces)… ¡Pero tampoco es para que digan esas cosas feas de ella!

-¡Opinar sobre la locura de los demás no es de hombres!

E increíblemente, se armo una discusión a expensas de la supuesta locura de Lucy, en donde los mismísimos padres de la afectada niñita se sumaron, dando su opinión. Incluso Evergreen, que se había mantenido lejos de "la chusma" todo ese tiempo –tampoco se había metido a parar la inminente batalla por culpa del llanto de la pequeña de cabellos verde oscuro- estaba inmiscuyéndose, mientras la rubia mirada afectada la escena. El único que no comentaba nada, pero se reía, era Jellal.

-¡Oigan, oigan! –agito los brazos, con la esperanza de que la escucharan. Nada de eso paso, seguían sumergidos en la importante tarea de tacharla de loca- ¡OIGAN! –grito al fin, siendo escuchada por su atemorizante voz.

-Natsu ¡Lucy quiere contagiarnos su locura!

-¡Ya cállate de una vez, gato estúpido! –le rugió, atemorizando a todos los presentes. Incluso la pequeña Asuka se calló- Bien, ahora que tengo su atención… propongo que le contemos cuentos a Asuka. Cuando era niña y no me quería ir a dormir, mi madre siempre me leía –explico, contenta.

-¡Esa es una idea genial Lu-chan!

-Me parece una idea estupenda Lucy –apoyo Erza.

-¡A Juvia también le parece un idea genial! –_Aunque provenga de mi rival en el amor, Juvia no será menos. ¡Eso es! Juvia contara el mejor cuento. Sera tan hermoso, que ni Gray-sama podrá rechazar los encantos naturales de Juvia… _Pensó, comenzando a fantasear con una vida juntos. Casamientos, casa, y un montón de niños de ojos azules que le decían "mami".

-Lo sé, gracias –en sus palabras se denotaba orgullo propio, aunque hubiera sido una idea plagiada de Happy, incluso, la historia sobre el pasado.

-¡Bah! –se quejo Gajeel, arrugando su nariz- Eso es lo más estúpido que escuche en el día de hoy…

-¡No! –lo reto Asuka, hablando por primera vez desde su comienzo de berrinche- ¡Quiero escuchar un cuento, quiero escuchar un cuento! –pidió emocionada mientras daba saltitos en los brazos de su padre.

Lucy le saco la lengua al mago de hierro, quien la ignoro girando su rostro.

-Bisca… -murmuro Alzack, que ya veía venir otra acción de "los terceros". Su mujer asintió y le sonrió, calmándolo de inmediato.

-Chicas –miro a las magas en un posición seria, de esas que daban las madres cuando están dispuestas a todo por sus chiquillos- Aceptare que les cuenten un cuento a Asuka. Con la condición… –aclaro, levantando el dedo índice y mirando fijo a su hija- De que después te irás a dormir tranquila, pequeña.

La niña hiso un gracioso mohín con los labios y se cruzo de brazos, pero ante las miradas de sus tías, esas que decían que esta vez no se iban a entrometer en la situación, tuvo que aceptar las condiciones que su madre le imponía. Aunque antes recurrió a su padre, esta vez él se negó a darle lo que pedía. Estaba demasiado cansado como para aceptarle esa clase de caprichos, sobre todo, después de la situación que habían pasado.

Las magas festejaron, aplaudiendo y dando saltitos en su lugar.

Los magos tuvieron la tentación de retrucar, incluso, de negarse a participar en esa situación. Gray tuvo la valentía de hacerlo casi realidad. Inmediatamente después de levantar la mano para hablar, todas las miradas femeninas –sobre todo la de Bisca, que ya estaba hasta la coronilla de todo ese menjunje de sentimientos- lo miraron como si fueran _Jack El destripador_ en persona. Retiro su mano enseguida, a riesgo de perderla, y miro para otro lado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y silbando como si no hubiera hecho nada.

Lo que ningún hombre se esperaba, ni siquiera Jellal que sabía de la viva imaginación que tienen las mujeres, era escuchar semejantes historias disparatadas, con ellos de protagonistas. Ni que tampoco, la pequeña _nueva demonio_ –como la bautizaron después Natsu y Gray- se divirtiera tanto a costa de la poca dignidad que les quedaba.

Si el día había sido largo, la noche seria aun peor…

Vuelvo a repetir, ¡¿Quién fue el jodido infeliz que dijo que ser padre era fácil?!

**_..._**

_**...**_

**NOTAS:** ¡Jo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? En lo personal, yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo. Disculpen si la historia les resulta algo retorica en algunas partes, pero creo que ese es mi estilo y me sale de forma natural... La situaciones de bipolaridad en Fairy Tail me resultan híper divertidas y quise reflejarlo en este cortito capítulo (Ya lo sé, hasta para mi resulto corto, pero les prometo que el que viene lo intentaré hacer más largo). ¡Ah! Me olvide arriba aclarar que Jellal es parte del gremio -no puedo negar cuanto lo deseo- y que la linea temporal viene despúes de que Natsu y el resto le hayan pateado el culo a los dragones y Rogue del futuro :D. Ejem... Bien, si este cap les resulto gracioso ¡Esperen a ver el que sigue! Creo que todos sabemos la imaginación que posee Juvia... xDD. En el dibujo de la portada no sale Erza, pero creanme que está ahí, y es muy cómica su expresión. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.

¡Espero sus review llenos de azúcar! ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


	2. Blanca Aguas y los siete gatitos

_**Cuentos para dormir.**_

"_Blanca Aguas y los siete gatitos"_

¡Aye! No esperaba actualizar tan rápido (no suelo hacerlo nunca) pero bueno, aquí estoy. Supongo que me habrán agarrado de buen humor xDD. Además, me divierto tanto escribiendo este fic que me dan muchas ganas de seguirlo. Las imágenes hablan por sí solas y me dan muchísima inspiración –aunque también debería agradecerles a las personalidades desquiciadas que tienen todos (y, por ende, a Mashima-sensei)… en fin…

El capítulo de hoy será en enfoque a Gray y Juvia (con respecto al cuento). Vamos a escuchar la historia de "Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos" –derechos reservados del autor, aunque no tenga idea de quien escribió ésta hermosa historia- al _Juvia Style_. ¡Espero que la disfruten!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El reloj daba las 12:01 a.m.

El gremio estaba a oscuras, con nada más que velas alumbrándolo para hacer el ambiente "más romántico" –no pregunten quien fue _la genio _que tuvo la idea- aunque no hubiera necesidad de hacerlo. ¡Se suponía que iban a contar cuentos infantiles! No historias de vampiros que se enamoraban de inocentes jovencitas, súper puras y hermosas, que no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que seducirlos y llevarlos a la cama (vamos, nadie se cree el verso ese de que las damas son las pobres victimas engatusadas con las viles artimañas de los murciélagos humanizados).

Todo seguía destruido, claro. A pesar del esfuerzo que se estaba haciendo, y que se vio interrumpido sin objeción aparente, más de la mitad del lugar estaba inhabitable. Lo único que parecía haber sobrevivido de milagro era la barra. No tenía ni un mísero rasguño en su pulida y perfecta estructura. Era raro, por supuesto, pero siempre se salvaba; algunos incluso sospechaban que tenía una magia especial de protección para que nunca le pasara nada en las acatombes gremiales. Después de todo, de ahí provenía la comida. Y la comida _es_ _sagrada_ para Fairy Tail.

En el centro –casi el único lugar en el que trece personas y dos gatos podían caber- se habían corrido las mesas, las sillas y los restos de madera de quien sabe que cosas para poder acomodar sábanas y almohadones en donde sentarse cómodamente para disfrutar de lo que duraran los cuentos que estaban por ser contados. También se habían hecho unos rápidos bocaditos, dulces y salados, para cuando el hambre atacara, colocados en hermosas bandejas de plata justo en el centro del círculo de personas. Lo que daba el toque final a la escena, nombrada como "pseudo-picnic nocturno", eran las jarras con leche calentita y humeante, y los vasos de vidrio reluciente.

El ambiente era una mezcla de emoción, por parte de las féminas, frustración y ganas de salir corriendo, por parte de los hombres, y de incertidumbre ante la situación, por parte de los padres de la pequeña por la cual se estaba haciendo todo eso. La excepción a estos tres sentimientos predominantes –que parecían empujarse unos a otros con furia- eran Jellal, Natsu, Evergreen, Happy y Lily. Los cinco tenían pensamientos muy diferentes pero que, ante todo el rollo guerrero que se estaba desarrollando, no resaltaban en lo absoluto; y la verdad, se contentaban con que las cosas fueran así. No querían problemas.

Alzack suspiro mientras su hija se removía inquieta en su regazo. Pasó la vista por todo el círculo, sin enfocarla en nadie en particular. Sólo miraba a todas aquellas almas con aires sicópatas que ahora le contarían un cuento a la razón de su vida –estaba, por demás, aterrado, ¿Qué clase de cosas saldrían de la boca de aquellas magas? No quería ni imaginárselo- que parecía ausente a su sufrimiento. Bisca, acurrucada a su lado, era la única que lo comprendía, y sospechaba que tenía los mismos temores que él, puesto que también recorría con la mirada al _círculo del infierno _que se había formado.

Todos se estaban terminando de acomodar. El conseguir lugares también había sido motivo para una lucha campal –que casi termina desatándose si no fuera por Asuka (la niña tiene sus métodos, no la subestimen)- y varios insultos, burlas, y hasta algunos golpes de por medio. Incluso, termino desatando una ola de semi-rubor en varios rostros, que el idiota de Natsu –palabras textuales de Lucy- había mal interpretado como enfermedad colectiva y sumamente contagiosa, y por poco entraba en pánico; quiso salir corriendo del lugar para ponerlo en cuarentena –sí, todos desconocen también cómo es que sabe esa palabra y su significado.

Al final los lugares fueron elegidos, y nadie dijo una palabra más.

Levy estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Gajeel -que a su vez, Lily estaba sentado sobre el regazo de la pequeña maga- quien obviamente había fulminado con la mirada a todo aquel que se atrevía a querer burlarse de su situación. Elfman y Evergreen le seguían, sentados hombro con hombro, pero aparentemente –nótese la ironía- ignorándose. Gray y Juvia eran los siguientes, con una Maga de Agua abrazada efusivamente alrededor del brazo del joven hombre, quien bufaba de vez en cuando pero no decía nada puntual como queja. La familia de tres seguían en la fila. Lucy y Natsu seguían, con un Dragon Slayer apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de una muy sonrojada Maga Estelar, y Happy sentado sobre sus piernas comiendo un delicioso pescado. Jellal y Erza cerraban y volvían a comenzar el círculo, sentados uno al lado del otro.

-¡Cuento, cuento, cuento! –pedía la niña, emocionada.

Desde hacia media hora, por lo menos, que Asuka venia repitiendo el mismo cantico. Apenas se había decidido la táctica para hacer que la niña se fuera a dormir pacíficamente Erza había tomado las riendas de la situación como todo macho, _ejem_, hembra alfa que era. Puso a los hombres al mando de Lily –no quería que ninguno se quejara de que tenía algún favoritismo por Jellal- para organizar el lugar y hacer un ambiente cómodo casi empujándolos a que fueran a conseguir sábanas y almohadas, mientras que ella dirigía a las mujeres para aportar lo suyo.

Levy tuvo la fantástica idea, cuando se escucho a más de un estomago gruñir con deseo, de cocinar bocadillos y preparar leche caliente para acompañarlos –iban a contar cuentos después de todo, tenía que haber algo que rememorara sus infancias. Así, todas se pusieron manos a la obra y cocinaron diferentes tipos de galletas en menos de media hora; gracias al maravilloso poder de la magia. Había de todo y para todos los gustos, desde galletas heladas con diferentes sabores hasta galletas con pedazos de pescado, tuercas metálicas, bonitos bombones de chocolate relleno y pastelitos de fresa, crema, y otros dulces.

-Ya, pequeña, ya van a contar –la calmo Bisca, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura.

-¡Pero yo quiero ahora! –se quejo, inflando los mofletes. Ya había esperado suficiente, ella quería los cuentos de inmediato.

Muchos rieron ante la inocente acción.

-Bien –hablo Erza con decisión, al ver que ya cada uno estaba en su lugar. Los ojos de Asuka comenzaron a brillar- La cuestión principal ahora, ya que hemos resuelto por fin los detalles, es ¿Quién va a ser la primera en contar el cuento? Yo propongo que la primera sea, obviamente, yo.

Pobre Asuka, el destino no estaba con ella en ese momento. Ahora tendría que esperar. (Y vaya que tendría que esperar).

-¿Por qué Erza-san? –se atrevió a preguntar Juvia, aliviando el agarre que sostenía prisionero al brazo de su querido Gray-sama- Juvia y las demás también trabajamos duro. Además, Juvia se esmero mucho en preparar las galletas ¡Juvia quiere ser la primera!

-Juvia tiene razón –hablo Levy, con una convicción que le iluminaba los ojos. Ella tampoco daría el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente- Pero yo fui la de la idea de poner comida para todos, así que la merecedora de la primera en contar un cuento tengo que ser yo.

-¡Momentito! –freno Evergreen, viendo que las tres magas estaban a punto de comenzar a retrucarse entre ellas. Se acomodó los lentes sobre su nariz- Como Reina de las Hadas, yo debería empezar primero.

-¿Y a ti quien cuernos te nombro "Reina de las Hadas"? –le pregunto Erza, furiosa.

-Yo, por supuesto.

-¡Juvia no está de acuerdo! ¡Juvia merece ser la primera! –protesto.

Y el griterío fue en aumento. Parecía que, por el momento, las tres magas que participaban de la conversación se habían unido momentáneamente para luchar contra Ever, que se creía una súper estrella merecedora del título, cuando en realidad era la que menos había participado en la elaboración de la comida –según ella, las damas refinadas no debían ensuciarse las manos con tareas que eran claramente para plebeyas- apenas había ayudado a calentar la leche.

-¡Alto! –grito Lucy interrumpió el terrible griterío disfuncional. Se había mantenido escondida esperando el momento oportuno para aparecer y callar a todas de una vez- Yo fui la de la idea de los cuentos, así que… -sonrió maléficamente, segura de ganar- ¡Yo merezco ser la primera!

-Eso no es cierto Lucy –metió pata Happy, antes de que lo comieran crudo en la discusión- La idea fue mía.

-¡¿Cómo?! –gritaron todas, mientras miraban acusadoramente a la rubia.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –se desespero- ¡No le crean, es un embustero! –sujeto a Happy de la cabeza y lo miro desquiciadamente para susurrarle en sus suaves orejitas:- Di una palabra más, y serás cadáver, gato.

-¡Natsu, Lucy es una asesina serial!

-Luce… –canturreo el mago de fuego, cansado- Deja de molestar a Happy…

-¡Natsu! –se quejaron ambos, mujer y gato, a la vez.

Como si los hubieran llamado, los hombres también entraron a la discusión, que parecía no tener fin. Un tema llevaba al otro de un salto gigantesco, logrando que las palabras dichas no tuvieran mucho sentido. Del tema de decidir quién sería la primera que tuviera el privilegio de contar una historia saltaron a que las tuercas estaban oxidadas y de que eran un asco, volviendo rápidamente al asunto de que la única rubia presente tenía un desequilibrio mental y que ahora era una asesina perseguida por las autoridades.

Alzack y Bisca suspiraron llenos de frustración ante el panorama. De alguna manera, habían presentido que las cosas terminarían así: con una discusión _terriblemente importante _–tanto, que fuera necesario llegar a los puños para defender una posición- pero sin sentido, y con su pequeña Asuka decepcionada y a punto de llorar.

-¡SUFICIENTE! –grito Bisca, de improvisto y decidida a terminar de una vez con todo.

Las voces se acallaron, temerosas.

-Me importa un comino quién mato a quién, pero esto se termina acá, Asuka –llamo a su niña- Decide tu quien va a ser la primera en contar un cuento.

Algunas quisieron protestar, obviamente. Pero Bisca no estaba para juegos –ya había tenido _más_ que suficiente esa tarde- y las volvió a callar a todas con un simple movimiento de cabeza, que reflejo en todo su esplendor sus ojos carnívoros y deseosos de sangre fresca.

La niña se puso a meditar, al comando de su madre, cobrando un aire extraño de seriedad. Más de una quiso llamar su atención, poniendo su mejor cara de buena y prometiéndole entre susurros algún trato que la beneficiaria enormemente, pero la pequeña no se dejo sobornar. Pensó tranquila, en silencio, mientras todos esperaban ansiosos su decisión unánime e irrevocable. Hasta que de golpe, levanto su carita redonda, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada, y señalo a la afortunada que gritaría de emoción: Juvia.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto emocionada, mientras recibía miradas de reproche que ignoro.

-¡Sí! La tía Juvia siempre es graciosa –dijo, como único argumento a su decisión.

Juvia aplaudió, más que feliz, y miro de refilón a todas y cada una de las magas; mostrando aires de asesina superioridad que a Gray le dieron escalofríos, al estar tan cerca de semejante aura malévola. Sólo ahora se arrepentía –un poco- de haberse sentado ahí, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ninguna pudo decir nada, aunque a más de una el reproche se le quedo atorado en la garganta con ganas de salir explotando de allí. No armaban alboroto por el simple hecho de que esa situación tenía altas probabilidades de hacer llorar a Asuka.

-¿Qué cuento me vas a contar? –pregunto curiosa.

_¡Juvia ha estado esperando este momento por tanto tiempo! Ya es hora de demostrarle a Gray-sama lo que Juvia puede hacer…_ Y miro a Gray con una sonrisa torcida, a quien otro escalofrío lo recorrió_. Por favor, Gray-sama, elogie a Juvia después_.

-¡Blanca Aguas y los siete gatitos!

-¿No que era "Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos"? –interrumpió de inmediato Gajeel con pose pensativa, recordando haber visto esa historia en algún libro de la enana. ¡Y no es como si el pasara mucho tiempo con Levy o como si le gustara leer al lado de ella en algunas ocasiones! ¡No señor! ¡No tenía nada ver, estaba totalmente alejado de la realidad!

-¡No! –le respondió Natsu, segurísimo- ¡Era "los siete dragoncitos"!

-Natsu… -suspiro Lucy, estampándose la mano en el rostro.

-Ehh… J-Juvia está segura d-de…

-Típico –aseguro Evergreen, con pose altanera- Yo debí empezar. Ya tengo todo un repertorio preparado, los personajes, el ambiente, la historia… y no soy ninguna improvisada como otras… -miro de arriba abajo a la Maga de Agua- Que, por supuesto, no saben ni cómo empezar –y sonrió.

-Juvia no…

-¡Oye! –le rugió Gray, enfadado con la autoproclamada Reina de las Hadas (lo que hiso que las mejillas de la defendida se encendieran por un momento, al ver a su caballero de fuerte y congelada armadura defenderla de las garras de ese horrible mousntro color verde con olor a rosas y mirada aguda –oh si, Juvia tiene una muy viva imaginación).

-Gray-sama… -suspiro enamorada, con dos enormes corazones en sus ojos.

-Por Mavis… -susurro Jellal y miro a Erza.

La maga estaba ofendidísima con la niña –su actitud corporal la delataba, brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- por no haberla elegido a ella, después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, pero ante aquella mirada llena de dulzura que le revolvía el estomago y le daba vuelta el corazón era completamente inútil. No tenia defensas, ni reproches validos, ni tácticas para huir hábilmente. Resistió cinco segundos antes de darse vuelta como un pan y bufar frustrada mientras el mago le sonreía dulcemente; sin muecas malvadas o tramposas de telón.

-¡SILENCIO! –rugió como una fiera, imponiendo toda su autoridad- Juvia –carraspeo unos segundos- Continua por favor.

La Maga de Agua asintió algo acongojada, aunque el término "continuar" estaba mal empleado. Ella ni siquiera había empezado, para su eterna desgracia. Miro a la pequeña Asuka y sonrió en sus adentros animada a comenzar por fin. Su historia iba, no, _tenía_ que ser la mejor.

_Había una vez, en un reino muy, muy, muy lejano, llamado…. ¡Ah! Llamado Agualandia, una bellísima princesa que vivía pacíficamente con su padre, el rey, en un enorme castillo. Por desgracia, la princesa no tenía madre; ella había fallecido cuando la pequeña alcanzo los cinco años de edad. Tampoco tenía amigos. Los niños de su edad se burlaban de ella porque hablaba extraño y porque, incluso, su aspecto era raro y les satisfacía gritarle que era diferente._

Más de uno rodo los ojos, era más obvio que Juvia hablaba de ella misma (obviando algunas partes).

_Su nombre era Blanca Aguas. Su madre la había llamado así por su increíble aspecto al nacer y por el día en que había nacido, cuando una feroz tormenta azoto al reino. La niña tenía la piel de porcelana y pura como la cálida corriente de un río. Sus ojos reflejaban el océano sin horizonte y sus cabellos se ondeaban al compas del aire de mar. Era un pequeño angelito, y desde que nació, sus padres la mimaron y la amaron como el mayor tesoro del reino, lo que le dio la fortaleza para seguir y levantarse en los momentos que se le presentaron difíciles. Sobre todo, cuando su madre murió. _

_Ese día, pareció que la naturaleza también lloraba la perdida de la reina madre. Los arboles perdieron sus hojas, las flores se marchitaron, los frutos cayeron de las ramas con sabores amargos, los pájaros dejaron de cantar, el cielo se cubrió con feos nubarrones grises. La tierra lloró, lloró su perdida._

_Quien más la padeció, sin embargo, fue el rey. Amaba a su esposa con locura, tan desesperadamente que habría ido con ella si no fuera por su pequeño retoño. Desde ese día, el rey perdió brillo, sensibilidad y amor. Deprimido, apenas tenía tiempo para sus deberes como rey y se pasaba todo el día viendo el retrato pintado a mano de su amada, quien le sonreír como si el sol mismo la iluminara con sus brillantes rayos. Lo único que lo hacía feliz era ver a su hija crecer, verla convertirse en esa hermosa mujer casi igual a su madre._

_Pero estaba solo, no podía evitar sentir ese vacío en su corazón, que ni siquiera Blanca Aguas podía rellenar. Hasta que esa mujer apareció._

En ese momento Lucy sintió como si la amenazaran de muerte con un cuchillo bien afilado al cuello, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Juvia sobre su persona. Giro rápidamente su rostro, pensando que quizá así, esa horrible sensación de tener a la muerte sobre su yugular se fuera. Las gotas de sudor eran gordas, y bajaban por su espalda completamente frías. ¡¿Qué nadie se daba cuenta de que Juvia quería degollarla y bailar sobre su cadáver?!

-Natsu… -susurro, agarrando al mago del brazo y pegándose a su cuerpo- Tengo miedo…

-¿Eh?

Juvia hiso crujir sus dientes, satisfecha. ¡Su rival en el amor había sido completamente neutralizada! Carraspeo un poco su garganta, al darse cuenta de que todos se comenzaban a impacientar por su repentina pausa –sobre todo la más pequeña- y reacomodándose en su lugar, retomo la historia. Se acercaba la mejor parte.

_Era una mujer bellísima, sin dudas, y capto la atención del rey en un instante. Fue en aquel baile, en honor al cumpleaños número diez de Blanca Aguas donde el rey pareció recibir un flechazo de amor a primera vista y donde la verdadera pesadilla de la joven comenzó. Al principio habían intercambiado unos comentarios, pero después, en el baile de mascaras, el hombre cayó rendido a sus pies, casi hipnotizado. El nombre de la hermosa y enigmática mujer era Minerva, una poderosa hechicera que todo el mundo desconocía. A los pocos meses de haberse conocido, se convirtió en la nueva esposa del rey, y por ende, en la nueva reina de todo Agualandia._

Juvia había meditado seriamente el nombre de la bruja malvada: al principio había querido ponerle Lucy, pero decidió que la rubia no era tan mala, además de que era una buena amiga; quitando el hecho de que quería robarle a su querido Gray-sama y de que tenía unos cuantos planes de "muerte accidental" planificados.

_En un principio, se mostro muy maternal y atenta con Blanca Aguas, y con el resto del reino. Sin embargo, a medida que los años iban pasando y la niña crecía rebelando su belleza, se hacía notable el desprecio que le tenía y que todo en realidad había sido una pantalla para agradar al rey. Lo que Minerva deseaba era poder y ser proclamada como la más bella de todo el reino, pues si tenía belleza, tenía poder._

_La desgracia volvió a golpear a la Familia Real cuando el rey cayó misteriosamente enfermo y, un mes después, falleció el mismo día en que su hija alcanzaba sus dieciocho años. Blanca Aguas, siendo ya toda una mujer, quedo devastada y completamente indefensa ante la ambición de Minerva; quien tenía los ojos clavados en ella desde hacía años, como cualquier depredador que espera paciente por su presa. _

_La reina, como todos los años hacia en el cumpleaños de la niña, bajó hasta lo profundo del castillo y cuestiono a su Espejito Mágico quién era la más hermosa de todo el reino. El Espejo le respondió: "Sin duda, mi reina, eras tú. Pero hoy, ante las desgracias del caprichoso destino, ha alcanzado la madurez una joven que sobrepasa tu belleza". Furiosa, le exigió saber quién era y el Espejo volvió a responderle: "Blanca Aguas". _

_Fue la sentencia de muerte de la hermosa princesa. La reina, sin querer ensuciarse las manos, planifico un maléfico plan: la mandaría al bosque para despejarse por la muerte de su padre, como buena madrastra que era, y haría que uno de sus cazadores le arrancara el corazón y se lo trajera en bandeja de plata. Obviamente diría que la pobre princesa fue atrapada por una bestia feroz. Así, se desharía de la niña, sería la única belleza del reino y se aseguraría la corona. Para siempre._

-¡Buuu! ¿Quién se cree esa reina? –protesto Natsu, con el puño rodeado de fuego- ¡Que venga y de pelea!

-Es un cuento, cabeza de flama –le gruño Gray.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver, hielo derretido?

-Que no es real, ¡No es r-e-a-l! –deletreo- ¡Y no me llames hielo derretido, cerebro de lava!

-¡Basta! –los interrumpió Asuka notablemente enojada, callándolos de inmediato- Quiero ver como sigue la historia –las miradas que el resto les dirigió a ambos magos bastaron para hacerles entender que la niña no era la única que quería seguir escuchando la historia.

_Ahora, el problema era ver quién podía ser el cazador que le fuera fiel. Traer un corazón no era tarea para cualquiera y Minerva lo sabía muy bien. Durante una semana pensó, y también consulto a su Espejito Mágico, hasta que dio con el indicado: Gajeel, el de ojos rojos._

-¡Oye! –se quejo el mago de hierro- ¿Por qué yo?

-Eso es obvio –le explico Evergreen, mirándolo como si se tratara de una mosca diminuta- Es lógico que un retrasado cavernícola como tú sea el único capacitado para semejante tarea desagradable ¿Qué no lo ves?

-¿Qué dijiste, bruja?

-¿A quién le dices bruja, bruto animal?

-¡Gajeel, Ever, insultar a otra persona no es de hombres!

-¡Tú no te metas! –le rugieron al pobre de Elfman ambos magos a la vez, que se tuvo que callar de inmediato.

Alzack y Bisca volvieron a suspirar. ¿Qué tan larga podía ser esa noche?

-¡A CALLAR!

¿Y cuántas veces más tenían que escuchar a Erza gritar para imponer orden?

Juvia también suspiro, al verse interrumpida por ¿Tercera vez ya, o la primera contaba? Bajo el rostro, deprimida. Quizá su cuento era tan aburrido que no valía la pena escucharlo y por eso cada tanto alguien saltaba para interrumpir y agilizar las cosas. O quizás era ella el problema, quizá no le ponía suficiente entusiasmo a la hora de relatar o hacer gestos –si, mientras hablaba, Juvia cambiaba sus voces y hacía gestos para que el cuento tuviera más consistencia, haciendo reír casi siempre a Asuka- quizá simplemente no era buena para eso.

-Juvia es muy mala contando cuentos… -murmuro, a sabiendas de que nadie iba a escucharla.

_O eso creyó_.

-Eso no es cierto –su rostro se levanto de improvisto. Sus enormes ojos azules chocaron con unos de color gris, en apariencia indiferentes- Que este sequito de idiotas te este interrumpiendo a cada rato no significa que seas mala contando historias, Juvia. Sólo significa que no pueden estar callados en el mismo lugar por menos de diez minutos.

-¿Gray-sama lo dice en serio? –pregunto, ilusionada.

-Ajá –asintió, colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca- Me gusta tu cuento.

De golpe, Juvia entro en una especie de vórtice amoroso, donde todo lo que veía era a su amado repetir una y otra vez aquellas palabras: _"Me gusta tu cuento..."_ Mientras le sonreía de forma coqueta y sostenía en sus manos un ramo de rosas color azul con un paquetito, bien armado con moño gris y todo, en donde un anillo de puro cristal descansaba, sólo para ella. Decir que casi se muere por shock mental, era decir poco.

Gray se asusto al ver a la maga con los ojos en blanco y caer desmayada en sus brazos. Sin saber qué hacer, giro su cabeza desesperado, esperando encontrar alguna ayuda. Todo lo que consiguió fue ver una banda de locos gritarse entre ellos desquiciadamente. En su imaginación –casi tan viva como su compañera desmayada- ya veía venir a una Erza hecha una furia cuando descubriera que Juvia estaba en sus brazos y en ese estado, y le rebanara las tripas de un solo movimiento de espadas, por lo que comenzó a agitarla, llamándola.

Juvia reacciono y salto, quedando parada casi en el centro del círculo.

-¡Muy bien! –dijo enérgica con sus puños cerrados y al aire, mientras todos la miraban extrañados- ¡Juvia terminara de contar el mejor cuento de toda la historia!

-¡Natsu, Lucy le contagio su locura a Juvia!

Happy recibió una mirada perforadora departe de ambas magas (tanto de la Maga Estelar como de la Maga de Agua) por lo que se calló de inmediato, aterrado, y sin ánimos de seguir quejándose con su amigo –que, en definitiva, no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención- seguramente, si fuera por Natsu, el podía morirse tranquilamente debajo de un puente que ni un pelo se le iba a mover.

-¡Hurra! –le festejo Asuka, aplaudiendo. Juvia le sonrió y volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, junto a su amado, quien le acababa de dar fuerzas para seguir con la tarea.

_El cazador accedió a la vil tarea y esa misma tarde, llevo a Blanca Aguas al bosque, con el fin de "protegerla"._

_Ella estaba encantada. Rara vez su padre le había permitido salir del castillo y adentrarse a las profundidades del bosque por lo que esa oportunidad era única. Paseo cuanto quiso, haciéndose amiga de los animales y jugando en la espesura de la hierba, trepando arboles y dejando que la brisa la acariciase. Se olvido de los problemas, se olvido de que ya no tenía ni padre ni madre y que estaba sola, sola en el mundo, sin un amigo en quien confiar. Si bien su madrastra nunca la había tratado mal, no directamente, recelaba de ella._

"_¿Señor cazador, usted tiene amigos?" le pregunto, inocente. El hombre casi se atraganta ante la impresión. No esperaba que una muchacha como ella fuera hablarle, ni le tuviera ese respeto. Toda su vida le habían tratado como lo que era: un simple y asqueroso plebeyo, que no merecía el respeto de los grandes nobles. "Eh… uno" admitió, sorprendiéndose a si mismo respondiendo. Blanca Aguas le sonrió, pero no le respondió. "¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tú no tienes?"_

_El silencio fue abrumador cuando ella negó, suavemente. "¿No le gustaría ser el primer amigo de Blanca Aguas, señor cazador?" y fue aun peor, cuando esa pregunto fue hecha. Por primera vez en la vida, el cazador se sentía como siempre habían querido hacerlo sentir, un asqueroso plebeyo. Pateo el suelo, furioso consigo mismo, y miro con sus enormes ojos rojos a la dulce princesa. "Escucha niña, la reina quiere tu corazón en bandeja de plata. Si no quieres que te mate, huye lejos de aquí, ve a las profundidades del bosque y nunca regreses". Blanca Aguas entendió a lo que se refería de inmediato, y con las lágrimas a punto de caer, se despidió del cazador agradecida, corriendo._

_Gajeel le devolvió el gesto, aun cuando ella no podía verlo. "Creo que no sería malo ser tu amigo…" susurro al viento, antes de ir a buscar un corazón sustituto, porque aquel era demasiado puro para las sucias manos de la reina._

Gajeel le sonrió a su amiga, a su hermana. Su personaje no estaba tan mal después de todo.

_Blanca Aguas, llorando, alcanzo su límite al anochecer. Asustada de un lugar tan desconocido, encontró refugio en las enormes raíces de un viejo árbol, donde cayó dormida de inmediato pensando en el dulce gesto del cazador. Jamás podría pagárselo._

_Justo por esos parajes, siete simpáticos y alados gatos volaban en dirección a su casa, en lo más profundo del bosque, cuando uno de ellos diviso a la hermosa dama que se recostaba sobre el sagrado Árbol de las Hadas. "¡Aye!" grito alegre Happy Uno "¿Eso no es una chica?" todos miraron en dirección donde su compañero señalaba, hallándose con la sorpresa de verla. Parecía asustada, y sus mejillas tenían restos de lágrimas. "¿Qué hacemos con ella?" pregunto Happy Dos. "Dejarla, obviamente" respondió Charle Uno. "¡Charle Uno! ¡No seas cruel!" se quejaron Happy Uno, Dos, y Tres "¡Hay que llevarla a casa!" volvieron a hablar a la vez. "Concordamos con los Happy" apoyaron Lily Uno y Lily Dos, por lo que Charle Uno y Charle Dos debieron acceder a regañadientes._

-¡¿Tres Happys?! –pregunto alterado Natsu.

-Un completo dolor de cabeza –murmuro Lucy imaginándoselos, volando por su cabeza y riendo de forma pervertida. ¡Que alguien la ayudara a espantar esas pesadillas!

-¿Por qué hay tres Happys, dos Charles y dos yo, Juvia? –pregunto Lily, realmente desconcertado.

La Maga de Agua los ignoro. ¡Era su historia, por Mavis!

_Al amanecer, Blanca Aguas despertó sobre algo cómodo, acolchonado. Dándose cuenta de la situación, despertó completamente encontrándose en una habitación, donde siete diminutas camas hacían una sola para que ella pudiera dormir. Con sigilo, se escabullo hasta el comedor, donde provenían voces chillonas. Alta fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con siete mininos desayunando, charlando y algunos hasta volando. No aguanto la ternura y saliendo de su escondite, abrazo a cuanto pudo agarrar._

"_¡Ayuda, ayuda! Una loca nos quiere comer" gritaban Happy Uno, Dos y Tres, siendo los mayores afectados por el abrazo efusivo. "N…o puedo… respirar…" se quejaba Lily Dos, mientras ambas Charle se hacían las desentendidas, mirando al resto con una expresión seria de se-los-dijimos. Por lo que Lily Uno fue quien tuvo que dignarse a calmar a la jovencita y explicarle la situación. Al final Blanca Aguas también termino contando su desgracia. Los siete gatitos se compadecieron de la pobre y le ofrecieron vivir allí, con ellos._

_Contenta, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vida le sonreía, acepto vivir bajo la tutela de los siete mininos, quienes le dijeron que trabajan recogiendo frutos del Árbol de las Hadas, donde, cuentan, alguna vez las hadas de todo el reino se pasearon por ahí, dejando parte de su magia en aquel frondoso árbol. Blanca Aguas también se dispuso a ayudar y una nueva etapa de su vida comenzó._

_Sin embargo, el "felices para siempre" aun estaba lejos para la princesa. Cuando la reina, contenta por saberse la más hermosa de todas, le pregunto a su Espejito Mágico quien era la más hermosa, el Espejo le respondió que Blanca Aguas seguía siéndolo, escondida en lo profundo del bosque. Furiosa, decidió acabar con el problema ella misma y disfrazándose de vieja vendedora, enveneno con sus hechizos una manzana, que sería la perdición de la pequeña princesa._

"_Enseguida volvemos" le hablo Happy Tres, mientras sus alas se elevaban hacia lo alto del árbol, donde los perdió de vista. Aburrida, Blanca Aguas se sentó sobre una de las ramas que la habían cobijado tantas noches atrás y admiro el paisaje, hasta que una señora muy arrugada pasó por allí, gritando que vendía manzanas. Su estomago rugió y con rapidez le fue a pedir una manzana que le fue entregada. "Una mordida, y el hambre se ira de inmediato" le dijo, con los ojos brillándole._

_Blanca Aguas asintió, y poso sus dientes sobre el jugoso fruto._

-¡No te la comas! –gritaron Natsu y Happy, a coro, casi desesperados.

-Tenía que ser Salamander… -murmuro Gajeel, molesto porque interrumpieran en la mejor parte, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la Maga de Escritura. Lily negó con la cabeza ante la actitud infantil de sus amigos y Levy rió por lo bajo, tapándose la boca, conmovida por la inocencia de esos dos.

-¿No se la va a comer, verdad Luce? –la miro con ojos de perro mojado esperando que se le diera una negativa de inmediato. Mirada que le llego a lo profundo del corazón a la maga. A veces, su mejor amigo podía ser tan inocente.

-¡Ya cierra el pico de una jodida vez Natsu y deja que Juvia termine la historia! –lo calló Gray, bufando.

_Y la mordió, arrancando un enorme pedazo. Inmediatamente, Blanca Aguas noto que algo andaba mal y miro a la anciana, quien se transformo en Minerva de improvisto. La reina reía, frenética de haberla vencido por fin, mientras la princesa caía al suelo, cerrando sus ojos para siempre._

-Lucy… -le susurro al oído, angustiado.

-No te preocupes –le sonrió cálidamente- Ya verás que pasa, sólo presta atención ¿Si?

_Cuando los siete gatitos bajaron de la copa del árbol al finalizar su tarea, la sangre se les congelo. Allí, tirada a la sombra de las raíces, Blanca Aguas sostenía lo que parecía ser una manzana mordida. Se miraron preocupados entre sí e intentaron reanimarla, a sabiendas de que eso no funcionaria. Entristecidos por la pérdida de su reciente nueva amiga decidieron prepararle una bonita tumba de cristal, donde todo aquel que quisiera contemplar su belleza, pudiera hacerlo. La bañaron, la cambiaron y la peinaron y luego la colocaron delicadamente en la tumba, justo de la gran Árbol de las Hadas._

_Las mininos hicieron un circulo a su alrededor, con las cabezas gachas y los corazones a punto de reventar de tristeza. Recordaban, con dolor, la graciosa forma de ser de la princesa: tímida, cariñosa y llena de buenos deseos para el resto de la personas, a pesar de la dura infancia que había tenido. "¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?" pregunto Happy Dos, frustrado "¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?" repitió, al borde de las lágrimas. "La hay" sentencio Charle Uno, todas las miradas se posaron en la gata "No está muerta, pero el hechizo sólo se romperá con un beso…"_

_Happy Tres se adelanto, dispuesto a correr el cristal para besarla. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, gato?" rugió Charle Dos, al verlo. "Pero Charle Uno dijo que…". "¡No la dejaste terminar! El hechizo sólo se romperá con el beso de un príncipe". Un príncipe, pensaron todos, ¿Quién podría ser? En todo Agualandia no había nadie que se pudiera catalogar como "príncipe". "Podríamos probar en el reino de Iceland" sugirió Lily Dos. El resto de sus compañeros lo miraron y soltaron sonrisas. Definitivamente, si había algún príncipe que pudiera salvar a Blanca Aguas, ese se encontraba en el vecino reino de Iceland._

-¿Iceland? –pregunto Alzack, más para sí que para el resto.

Juvia no podría haber sido más obvia.

_Así, Happy Uno, Happy Dos, Lily Uno y Lily Dos abrieron sus alas y volaron rápido en dirección norte, a donde el reino se encontraba. Todos tenían la fulgurosa esperanza de encontrar a alguien que rompiera el hechizo y liberara a su amiga del sueño eterno al que había sido condenada, tan sólo por ser una bella y joven mujer._

_Al llegar al congelado castillo para pedir auxilio, la Reina del Hielo los recibió con una amplia sonrisa. Los alados gatos contaron la trágica historia de su futura regente, pidiendo desesperados ayuda. La reina, conmovida en lo profundo de su corazón, acepto de inmediato los pedidos de ayuda, prometiendo que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos. Llamo a sus dos hijos menores, el Príncipe Blanco y el Príncipe Negro, y les pidió que acompañaran a los huéspedes en ayuda de la princesa de Agualandia._

-Pfff… –se escucho, proveniente de alguien de color azul y finos bigotes blancos- ¡Aye! Parece que Gray tiene competencia.

Más de uno tuvo la tentación de echarse a reír ante el comentario –algunos tenían que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no estallar- y la situación, pero prefirieron fijar su mirada en el Mago de Hielo, que no se había movido de su lugar ni un centímetro pero tenía la mirada gacha, en el piso, y no se le podía notar qué cuernos estaba pasando por su mente. Juvia tenía una mente muy perversa para hacer semejante vuelta de tuerca.

-Lucy… –Natsu se agacho, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho en un pose muy seria- No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver con Gray la historia de Juvia?

-Tarado –lo acuso, golpeándole la frente con el dedo índice- En el cuento, Gray es el Príncipe Negro y Lyon (seguro recuerdas quién es Lyon) es el Príncipe Blanco, y al parecer van a enfrentarse por el beso que despertara a Juv… digo, a Blanca Aguas ¿Lo captas ahora, Natsu?

-Creo…

-J-Juvia, continua po-por favor –pidió Erza, con las mejillas al rojo vivo, casi igualando el color de su cabello.

¡La situación por fin se ponía caliente!

_Los dos príncipes aceptaron la misión que su madre les encomendó y marcharon junto a los gatos, al profundo bosque. Al llegar volando, pudieron contemplar a la maravillosa princesa desde los cielos: su delicado vestido en azul y blanco resaltaban su pálida y hermosa piel, que parecía brillar al contacto con los rayos solares que lograban traspasar la espesura de las hojas del Árbol de las Hadas._

_Al aterrizar en la suave tierra, ambos hermanos se miraron con chispas de resolución en sus ojos. La princesa era sencillamente demasiado hermosa para que alguno quisiera renunciar a ella. Después de salvarla, ambos tenían planeado proponerle matrimonio, derribarían dos pájaros de un tiro: unirían ambos reinos y se casarían con una magnifica mujer. Por lo que, decididos a no perder, desenfundar sus espadas de hielo fundido y mirándose desafiante, las hicieron chocar con furia. "Jamás te la entregare" desafió el Príncipe Blanco. "Ya lo veremos" devolvió el desafío el valiente Príncipe Negro._

"_¿Pero qué están haciendo estos descerebrados?" pregunto Charle Dos, fastidiada "¿No se supone que están aquí para liberar a Blanca Aguas?". El resto de los gatos se encogieron de hombros, mirando fascinados la escena de las espadas chocar, mientras saltaban chispas azuladas por la fricción de los fríos metales. Al irse expandiendo el tiempo, el Príncipe Negro parecía estar agotado, iba perdiendo terreno poco a poco. Se veía que el Príncipe Blanco seria el triunfador…_

Los ojos de todos estaban expectantes, abiertos de par en par fijando como único objetivo al mago de ojos grises. Lucy y Levy se comían las uñas –y Happy las imitaba- Erza apretaba con furia la pierna de Jellal –hasta el punto de que el mago tenía que tragarse las ganas de gritar de dolor- Elfman tenía atorada en la garganta alguna de sus frases que siempre terminaban en "¡…hombre!", Gajeel apretaba con furia a un muy asfixiado Lily y el resto de los presentes se limitaba a esperar, aunque fuera demasiado cruel.

_Al fin, una de las espadas se proclamo triunfadora. El Príncipe Bl…_

Estallo.

Lo que todos esperaban con morboso interés, estallo.

-¡Y una mierda! –grito Gray, tomando a una sorprendida Juvia de los hombros- ¡Lyon no puede ser el ganador! ¿Oíste Juvia? ¡Lyon no es merecedor de ti ni en cien años! ¡Mucho menos en este mundo ni en ningún otro! ¡El que debe ganar, _soy yo_!

El eco de sus palabras reboto en los rincones del gremio.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que todas las miradas –las muy _simpaticonas_ miradas- estaban posadas en su persona. Soltó rápido el agarre que mantenía a la maga, que otra vez parecía haber entrado en shock, y carraspeo su garganta intentando por todos los medios conocidos por el hombre que su cara no se pusiera roja de la vergüenza, aunque fuera algo natural, fisiológico, que no se pudiera controlar por mucho que uno lo desease.

¿Alguna vez sintieron que era mejor estar bajo amenaza de posibles extraterrestres que quieren llevarte para hacer horribles experimentos con tu cuerpo y luego tirarte a algún descampado, y cuando quisiste contar la historia, te diagnosticar de loco y te metieron dentro de un manicomio, sin posibilidades de salir en la puta vida? Bueno, Gray se sentía exactamente de la misma manera; quizá un poquito menos exagerado: con romperse la cabeza contra el suelo y dejar que sus sesos se esparcieran por el suelo estaba satisfecho si eso permitía que de una condenada vez dejaran de mirarlo de esa manera.

-¡Qué miran! –les rugió furioso, en modo orgulloso.

-Gray-sama… él, él le dijo a Juvia… Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia… é-é-él-l… -balbuceaba, fuera de sí. Parecía como si le hubiera inyectado alguna droga poderosa que volvía su mente completamente estúpida y su cuerpo de gelatina.

-Pobrecita –murmuro Bisca, casi sonriendo.

-Ya está –chasqueo la lengua Gajeel- La perdimos ¡Y todo por tu culpa, complejo de stripper! ¡Ahora no sabremos el jodido final de la historia!

-¡¿Mi culpa!? –se altero, saltando en su lugar como un resorte- ¡Y no me llames complejo de stripper, _complejo de tuerca oxidada_! ¡Fue Juvia la que… la que…! –empezó a hiperventilar, recordando el vergonzoso momentos de hacia unos segundos- ¡Fue Juvia la que invento el cuento ese!

-¿Y a ti quién mierda te dijo que eras el "Príncipe Negro"? ¿Eh? –Gajeel sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Gray balbuceo algo inentendible, mientras el color se le volvía a la cara.

-¡Te gussssssssssta! –canturreo Happy, volando por sobre la cabeza del mago, mientras el resto lo apoyaba con su característico _¡Aye!_ y alzaban los brazos triunfantes, con los puños cerrados; como si acabaran de ganar los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, aunque ya hacía de eso unos varios meses.

Gray volvió a sentirse descompuesto y, casi suplicante, miro a Juvia. La maga pareció reaccionar ante el aura de "necesito o que me ayudes a suicidarme o que pares toda esta situación ya" y le sonrió con complicidad. Llamando la atención de todos, les hiso jurar que se callarían hasta el final de la historia, que ya estaba más que cerca.

_Al final, una de las espadas se proclamo triunfadora. El Príncipe Blanco cayó de rodillas al suelo, derrotado. Miro a su hermano, quien en seguida se puso en pose de defensa, y le sonrió cálidamente, aceptando su completa derrota con honor. El Príncipe Negro le devolvió el gesto y tendiéndole una mano, lo ayudo a levantarse. "Libérala, hermano" le dio ánimos._

_El Príncipe Negro miró a los gatos y estos asintieron. Quitaron el cristal que cubría a la bella princesa y le indicaron que podía proceder a liberarla, por fin. El clima había cambiado notablemente, y la noche había llegado con sus pisadas sin que nadie se diera por enterado. El Árbol de las Hadas pareció emitir un brillo especial cuando el príncipe elegido se acerco y por el aire comenzaron a volar pequeñas hojas con forma de hadas, haciendo el ambiente perfecto para romper el hechizo. Se respiraba el dulce aroma de la magia del amor. La magia más poderosa de todas._

_El príncipe se arrimo a la princesa, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. La contemplo unos segundos, y de a poco fue bajando sus labios hasta casi rozarlos…_

Juvia se atraganto, roja hasta la medula. Ahora entendía como se había sentido su querido Gray-sama al tener todas esas miradas puestas en su persona, sin ninguna razón aparente. No sólo tenía la mirada de todo Fairy Tail, sino que también tenía la mirada de su amado sobre su persona.

-¡Tía Juvia, continua! –pidió Asuka.

Asintió a la niña. _¡Juvia debe hacerlo por Asuka-chan!_ Se dijo, para darse ánimos.

_Entonces, la magia hiso efecto. Los labios se unieron en dulce y delicado rose y la princesa abrió los ojos, como si nunca hubiera estado dormida. Se incorporo con la ayuda de su salvador y lo contemplo, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Eres libre de tu prisión, Blanca Aguas" le hablo el príncipe, también contento de verla tan radiante. Ella asintió, enamorándose de inmediato de esos ojos que le transmitían tanta seguridad. "¿El príncipe va a quedarse al lado de Blanca Aguas?" pregunto, temiendo que dijera que no._

"_Si. Para siempre" y la princesa se derritió de amor, quedando desmayada en sus brazos._

_Las mininos aladas virotearon y el Príncipe Blanco sonrió, verdaderamente contento por su hermano de sangre y por la princesa, que encontraban el amor en los suspiros del otro. Al final, la historia de Blanca Aguas y los siete gatitos tuvo un final feliz. Los príncipes se casaron y echaron a la malvada reina Minerva, aunque les costase un poquito y gobernaron el reino con la misma sabiduría que sus predecesores. Pero esa, es otra historia._

_Fin._

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Juvia volvió a ponerse colorada. Retorció sus manos sobre su vestido azul y trato de esconder su rostro. Se sentía tan apenada de haber relatado semejante historia, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba demasiado feliz de que haya caído bien en el público –había que admitirlo, era un público muy exigente- como para preocuparse por su repentina timidez. Iba a salir corriendo en dirección a los baños cuando una mano cálida, y grande, se poso en las suyas.

Levanto repentinamente la vista chocando con los ojos de Gray, su querido Gray-sama. Tenía una expresión tan serie e indescifrable que, por un momento, las ganas de salir corriendo hacia el baño volvieron a invadirla por mucho que le gustara que el mago la tocara de esa manera. ¿Lo habría hecho enojar cuando lo hiso pasar el papelón de su vida? –no, claro, ¡Manzana por la noticia!- ¿La historia había sido demasiado "reveladora" para él? ¿Le gritaría, rechazándola con rudeza? ¿La golpearía? –bien, quizá era un _poquito_ exagerada- Mil escenarios se armaban en su cabeza y ninguno tenía un panorama muy bonito.

-Juvia –pronuncio su nombre, haciéndola temblar.

-¿Si, Gray-sama?

-Deberías… -entonces, por increíble que pareciera, Gray le sonrió, le sonrió puramente mostrando sus dientes de forma picara- Deberías contarle esta historia a Lyon, un día de estos ¿Qué te parece? ¿Lo harías por mí?

Juvia asintió, enamorada. Y Gray, por toda respuesta, le dio un ligero apretón de manos, con dulzura.

Alrededor de ellos, y sin que se dieran cuenta, otra nueva discusión había comenzado apenas Juvia terminar su historia. Y por increíble que pareciera –en realidad, no era muy raro, pero eran contadas las veces en las que pasaba- Erza y Evergreen habían chocado frentes mientras se murmuraban palabras de tortura medieval, chorros de sangre y otras atrocidades que no tiene sentido contarlas –más de uno se quedaría traumado, _créanme_- mientras el resto se mantenía a una distancia prudencial, a no ser que fueras Natsu y tuvieras cero instinto de conservación propia.

Y es que ¿Quién sería la próxima maga en generar discusiones sin sentido, atormentar al hombre que amaban –y dejarlo avergonzado de por vida- y hacer reír a la pequeña Asuka con un _inocente_ y _dulce_ cuento, que no tenía ni por asomo mensajes subliminales incrustados y dobles sentidos por doquier?

Ese, era el quid de la cuestión.

**...**

**...**

**NOTAS:** ¡La tía Misari está devuelta! ¿Qué tal, les gusto el capítulo? Espero que las personalidades me hayan quedado intactas (o que se acerquen, por lo menos... xDD). No esperen que el que venga sea taaaan largo como este porque no estoy segura de poderlo lograr. Es una verdadero milagro que este haya salido así, pero me gusta como quedó. Desde ya les pido disculpas por lo errores de ortografía que puedan llegar a ver, no tengo ganas de corregir, sinceramente. ¡Ohhh! ¡Adivinen quién será la próxima en deleitarnos con sus locas ideas! ¡Hagan sus apuestas, ya! Happy va a ser el encargado de cotejarlas, cualquier detalle, se lo preguntan a él xD (disculpen, esto pasa por estar despierta a altas horas de la madrugada, sin algo que comer). Pasando a los agradecimientos: **Gabe Logan**, **Hikari no kokoro**, **CrazyGirlOtaku**, **Juli-nyaan**, **Saya Nightray** (no linda, no haré uno de Mirajane y Fried, las parejas ya las dije en el primer capítulo, pero gracias por comentar) y **Akira Grit Akaku** (tu comentario no me molesta para nada. Si, se que nadie conoce a Jack el destripador, pero quise ponerlo como referencia de una "aura asesina"). ¡GRACIAS! También a aquellos que la pusieron en favs y alerts, espero que se animen a comentar.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


	3. La Bella y el Bruto

_**Cuentos para dormir.**_

"_La Bella y el Bruto"_

¡Buenas tardes! Hoy tenemos una tarde lluviosa y fría, con temperaturas que no van a superar los 14° de sensación térmica… (¿?). Ok, ignoren lo que acaban de leer, es sólo que este otoño me tiene chocada ¡Un día hace 20° y al otro 7°! Díganme si a alguien le gusta eso de andar cambiando de ropa cada dos por tres –o que haga frio, o que haga calor ¡Y no las dos cosas!- porque a mí no. En fin, dejando eso de lado, aquí tenemos otro maravilloso cuento, y esta vez la cuenta-cuentos va a ser… *redoblantes sonando*… ¡Evergreen!

_Cof, Cof_, tengo una pequeña aclaración. (¡Ah! Y la historia de "La Bella y la Bestia" no me pertenece, vuelvo a decir que no tengo idea de su autor, pero le pertenecen a él, o ella). No son muy fanática de la pareja Elfman/Evergreen –me gustan y todo, pero jamás se me hubiera ocurrido escribir sobre ellos- sin embargo, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para aquellos a los que si les gusta lo puedan disfrutar y divertirse.

Se corre el telón y empieza la obra. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El reloj daba la 01:03 a.m.

Cualquiera podría pensar que la gente normal, a tan altas horas de la madrugada, ya estaría durmiendo en su cama, acurrucados entre las sábanas, calentitos, y danzando en el estado de sueño más profundo al que un ser humano puede acceder. Soñando con dragones, libros parlantes, tuercas y tornillos, pasteles de fresa gigantes, escenas subiditas de tono con el amor de su vida, jugos de kiwi y hasta un paraíso de pescados. Sin embargo, debo destacar algo: _la gente normal_.

Y es sabido, incluso en Júpiter, que _esa_ gente _no es_ normal.

Por lo que ese particular escenario que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, no era algo que pudieran denominar normal. ¡Mavis! Si esa clasificación se explayaba y se expandía, en realidad no hay nada que pudieran calificar de normal, para su eterna y asquerosa desgracia. En contadas ocasiones –en verdaderas contadas ocasiones, tanto, que si usaban ambas manos seguramente sobraran los dedos- las personas allí presentes habían actuado de forma normal; y cuando eso había pasado, más de uno tuvo un susto de muerte, sobre todo el más anciano.

Alzack y Bisca se miraban entre sí, cruzando preocupaciones y, más que nada, descontento. Y es que ¡Por los putos antepasados del gremio! ¿Qué aquellas personas no tenían un enchufe de apagado en alguna parte de su anatomía? ¿No se cansaban de estar todo el día como perros en celo? ¿Las baterías que usaban eran jodidas baterías recargables con luz solar? ¡¿Por qué rayos y centellas tenían que matarse todo el día, como si fueran una jauría de lobos hambrientos?! ¡Eran personas, seres humanos!

No, no estaban exagerando. Vean el _hermoso_ panorama que desfilaba frente a los ojos de los torturados padres: aunque el círculo de personas, corrección, el circulo del infierno estaba intacto –cada quien mantenía su posición- el estado de ese redondel era lo que preocupaba; y deprimía. Nadie sabía cómo, ni cuándo, ni dónde, ni por qué –el quienes estaba demás preguntar, era súper-archí-recontra-sabido- pero todos estaban sumidos en una importante discusión sobre quién tenía la culpa de semejante descontrol (nótese la ironía de la situación).

Por un lado estaba Erza, a quien la acusaban de ser la responsable de haber tirado una bandeja con preciada comida en dirección de la autoproclamada Reina de las Hadas. Por el otro, estaba Evergreen –si, la misma que se consideraba victima de las atrocidades recién mencionadas- a quien la acusaban de tirar una jarra de leche azucarada en contra de Titania. Eso no le importaría mucho al resto si no se hubieran visto afectados. Una gran parte de los testigos difusos habían sido bañados con el líquido caliente, que además de quemarse, resultaba que estaban todos pegoteados por el azúcar; mientras que la otra parte había recibido proyectiles de galletas, lo que había resultado doloroso y, también, pegajoso.

Algunos le echaban la culpa a Evergreen, por ser la responsable de la ira desatada de Erza, ya que siempre es la única que tiene unas palabras en su contra. Otros –los más valientes, o descerebrados- le echaban la culpa a la pelirroja, diciéndole que si bien estaba todo de diez que se enojara con la maga, debía controlar un poco sus ataques de ira rábica, porque no era algo justo que ellos se vieran involucrados en una pelea ajena (como si eso no pasara nunca en Fairy Tail).

Y así el reloj seguía corriendo, sin importarle una mierda que estuvieran estancados en lo mismo, mientras esperaban pacientes a que se decidieran de una jodida vez quien era la culpable –aunque eso no fuera nunca a pasar- porque ya habían perdido la esperanza de que el sueño los atacara. Y ya saben lo que dicen por ahí, que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Lo más _divertido_ de todo, sin embargo, era que su pequeño ángel _tampoco_ tenía sueño. Divertida como estaba, daba saltitos en su lugar y aplaudía viendo la escena. Ambos sabían que Asuka era miembro del gremio desde su nacimiento y que había altas probabilidades de que la estupidez reinante se le pegara mucho más rápido que al resto de los miembros –miren como quedaron Natsu y Gray, si no- pero ella era su hija y, dentro de todo, ambos eran personas medianamente normales. Por eso, habían esperado falsamente que sus propios genes fueran mucho más fuertes que los genes fairy; y al parecer, habían fallado.

-¿Estás segura que no tienes que meterte Bisca? –Alzack miro la escena con estupor. Erza desprendía un aura tan atemorizante que temía que se fuera a desatar el monstruo que, sin duda, llevaba dentro- Me preocupan…

-Lo sé, a mi también –admitió disgustada- Pero si intervenimos, se nos van a tirar a nosotros y me imagino que no quieres eso.

-Eh, no. Claro que no.

-Entonces… –le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole ánimos- No te preocupes, hay que ser pacientes. Estoy segura que en cualquier momento alguno explotará y calmará a todos –y le sonrió, confiada en sus palabras- Además –susurro en su oído- No quiero asustar a Asuka.

Alzack iba a retrucar porque era precisamente el temor a que alguno explotara lo que le preocupaba, pero se quedo calladito, guardando sus preocupaciones. Ya había asegurado en su cabeza el mapa de salida de emergencia más rápido. Si la situación lo ameritaba, saldría corriendo del lugar junto con las dos personitas que más amaba en el mundo. Jamás permitiría que algo malo les pasase.

Y aunque cualquiera podría tacharlo de exagerado, los instintos de padre-esposo sobre protector no le fallaron. Quien sabe de dónde, salió disparada en dirección a ellos la misma bandeja que había sido usada en el _terrible atentado_ contra Evergreen; y como ya estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, Alzack pudo evitar que la catástrofe les chocara en la cara y de un rápido movimiento empujo a los tres fuera de la dirección de la bandeja desquiciada. El acto fue seguido por todos –que milagrosamente habían parado de gritarse- hasta que el objeto choco contra la pared, haciendo un ruido horrible.

Casi todas las miradas se posaron inmediatamente en la supuesta culpable de haber arrojado el peligroso objeto volador.

-Ah, claro, échenme la culpa ahora –soltó furiosa, reacomodándose los lentes y arrugando su nariz–Y tu –miro a Elfman- Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es apoyarme ¿No?

-Eh… yo… no es de homb… Eh…

-¡Ja! ¡No te tenía en esas Elfman! –rió Gajeel, palmeando el suelo- ¡La bruja te tiene controlado!

-¿A quién le llamas bruja? –le rugió al mago de hierro, fulminándolo con la mirada. Es más, estuvo tentada a sacarse los lentes para poder hacerlo de piedra con sus sexys ojos ¡Estaba harta de que ese intento salvaje de dragón le dijera que era una bruja! ¡Como mucho, ella era _la_ bruja!

-¿Quieres que te lo repita, _bruja desquiciada_?

Los dientes de Evergreen crujieron de ira y su mirada pareció soltar chispas destellantes.

-¡Gajeel, insultar a una mujer no es de hombres!

-¡Claro, ahora se te ocurre ayudarme!

-Yo… -Elfman dudo unos instantes, mientras todas las miradas se le clavaban como mortíferos aguijones de abeja, sobre todo, la de la maga que había pedido su ayuda segundos atrás- ¡Entrar en situaciones cocinadas como héroe es de hombres!

-¿Ajá? –una sonrisa de muñeca psicótica apareció en sus labios- ¿Y crees que sea de hombres aguantarse el dolor? ¿Eh, Elfman?

El hombre-bestia trago finito, mientras ocultaba sus deseos de gritar como niña.

Fue el colmo de la descontrolada situación numero veinte que golpeaba el nuevo día. Si Bisca había tenido intenciones de alejarse lo más posible de la situación eso ahora quedaba en el pasado. Mirando agradecida a su salvador y amor, se paró de un salto y miró a todos. Lo que dio miedo –y paró la anterior situación de tensión- no fue el hecho de que los fulminara con la mirada o les gritara que iba a destriparlos uno a uno hasta que no quedaran más victimas disponibles o les dijera la clase de torturas que tenía en mente. No, para nada. Lo que provoco pánico contenido fue que se cruzara de brazos, con un aura de suma tranquilidad, y les sonriera de forma maternal.

-Puedo entender que estén cansados y exhaustos, porque yo también lo estoy –no volaba ni una mosca mientras hablaba- Lo que no puedo entender es que a cada situación delicada se griten como fieras enjauladas. Así que les voy a pedir, _por favor_, que terminen de una vez esta estúpida discusión, limpien lo que ensuciaron y se sienten, porque Asuka decidirá quién será la siguiente ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

Si alguien no lo estaba, nadie se dio cuenta. Todos asintieron, con miedo de que Bisca fuera de verdad a matarlos de un momento a otro; mientras se escuchaban, casi de refilón, los murmullos que provocaban las risitas contenidas de Alzack.

-Mejor así –sentencio, acentuando aun más su _dulce_ sonrisa.

No se dijo una palabra más. En contra de sus voluntades –por lo menos de la mayoría masculina- comenzaron a limpiar el pequeño desastre que las dos magas habían armado. Juntaron las galletitas esparcidas por el piso, la bandeja asesina, limpiaron la leche derramada en las sábanas aunque apenas saliera un poco la mancha, recogieron la jarra y más de uno fue a los baños del gremio con la intención de sacarse el pegote que tenían, por lo menos, en sus cabellos. Y como la comida ya se estaba acabando, Levy decidió llenar las bandejas y las jarras una vez más para que después ninguno andara por ahí quejándose que tenía hambre.

Por supuesto, si el caos y los problemas se hubieran terminado, eso no sería digno de llamarse Fairy Tail.

La siguiente pelea que se desato fue en la puerta de los baños, de los únicos baños habilitados. Sin contar a la familia de tres, los afectados por la pegajosa plaga habían sido un total de diez personas y dos gatos; y como Mirajane había cerrado los baños masculinos _con llave_ –y nadie tenía ni puta idea en donde la camarera y el Maestro guardaban los poderosos objetos (tampoco es como si tuvieran ganas de buscarlos)- los únicos que se podían usar eran aquellos con unicornios, arcoíris, nubes y color rosa por todas partes, sin mencionar el empalagoso perfume que se respiraba al entrar.

Allí, en la puerta rosa que decía _"Ms Fairy" _el clima se había vuelto caliente. Las cinco damas y los cinco caballeros –mas los dos gatos, que estaban en posiciones divididas- peleaban entre sí por el territorio. Ninguna quería que esos cinco masculinos pusieran una sola uña en su pulcro y santo baño. Si lo hacían, temían que aquel lugar celestial que tanto se empeñaban en cuidar y limpiar todos los condenados días para que todas pudieran tener su momento privado en paz se convirtiera en el agujero negro que era el baño vecino. Dar el brazo a torcer no era digno de nadie que se considerara miembro de ese gremio, y las mujeres lo sabían muy bien. Defenderían su lugar con uñas y dientes, de ser necesario.

Por otra parte, los hombres tampoco se rendirían tan rápido, si ellos mismos no se tomaban las cosas con seriedad, nadie las haría. Y aunque no podían prometerle a sus compañeras que no mancharían nada –porque tampoco eran mentirosos- sí podían asegurarles que no romperían nada (aunque la promesa fuera de dudosa procedencia). ¡Vamos! Si les aseguraban que eran _responsables_, _confiables_, _sumamente capaces_ y que juraban por lo más preciado que tenían por tan sólo cinco minutos de lavado rápido, estaban seguros que algo conseguirían. ¡Joder! ¡Eran sólo cinco minutos para cada uno! ¿Tanto problema tenían?

Alzack y Bisca escuchaban los griteríos con completa derrota, mientras Asuka comía un par de galletas de chocolate y tomaba un vaso de leche. El hombre murmuro algo al aire, para calmar sus nervios desbordantes, y se tapo los oídos con ambas manos comenzando a tararear una bonita canción de cuna –que había aprendido para su hija- mientras que la mujer bufo y, desentendiéndose de la situación, se echo hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, en un intento por conciliar el sueño. Si esos salvajes querían matarse entre sí, ¡Bien, que lo hicieran! Pero que después no fueran a reclamarles nada.

La situación en los baños llego a su punto máximo cuando las magas decidieron, unánimemente, que los dos gatos y Jellal tenían el permiso para pasar, pero que aun tenían que pensar si el resto iba a estar habilitado o no. Happy, como buen persona cínica que era, se rió perversamente de los magos que tenían que seguir sucios y eso desato la ira iracunda que más de uno venia guardando. Sobre todo en Gajeel, que se consideraba a si mismo digno de toda verdadera confianza y expuso sus razones: si bien era destructor, eso sólo pasaba cuando era influido por el idiota de Salamander.

Las magas hicieron un círculo, mientras las quejas de los otros magos se escuchaban de fondo. Tenían que resolver esa situación inmediatamente, si no, no podrían seguir contando los cuentos y la única que hasta ahora había tenido ese privilegio había sido Juvia. Cuando finalizaron de deliberar, tanto los gatos alados como el Mago Celestial ya estaban medianamente limpitos y en sus lugares, con el baño intacto, tal cual lo habían encontrado.

Erza se dio la vuelta y los encaro, cruzándose de brazos. El aura de _sargento de caballería_ la rodeo de inmediato. A fuerza de voluntad, los cuatro magos decidieron dejar de quejarse y poner su mejor cara de atención. Si querían limpiarse debían rebajarse; aunque les costase su orgullo. Ambos Dragon Slayer ya no soportaban la peste que tenían encima.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Gray, rompiendo el hielo.

Erza tomo aire y luego lo soltó.

-Tienen cinco minutos cada uno. Ni más, ni menos. Pero –advirtió levantando el dedo, cortando la carrera que estaban a punto de hacer- Si en ese tiempo no están en la ronda o hay algo, un mínimo detalle fuera de lugar… _Sera lo último que hagan en sus vidas_. ¿Está claro?

Los cuatro asintieron y las magas les abrieron paso lentamente, dejándolos pasar con una estaca clavada en sus corazones. Más de una soltó una lágrima al verlos cruzar la puerta, temiendo que fuera la última vez que vieran a su queridísimo y hermoso baño tal cual estaba. ¡Y eso que ellas habían puesta tanto esfuerzo en decorarlo!

Cinco exactos minutos después, estaban todos en la ronda, saboreando las galletas y la leche azucarada, para sorpresa de muchos. Erza fue a supervisar que todo estuviera en orden y para su mayor-triple-cuádruple sorpresa, el baño estaba intacto. Y la sorpresa fue aun muchísimo mayor para los padres de la niña que, cuando Levy los llamo para decirles que ya todo estaba en orden, no podían creer que fuera la verdad; con cautela, habían revisado el lugar con la mirada, esperando encontrarse con lo que fuera y resulto que no había nada raro.

Aunque eso les dio terror, decidieron ignorarlo. ¡Al fin podían seguir con los cuentos!

-Bien, Asuka-chan –le hablo Lucy con su mejor sonrisa de "yo-seré-la-próxima-¿verdad?"- ¿Quién será la siguiente?

La niña examino el panorama, mientras tomaba ligeros sorbos de leche. Ahora que Juvia estaba fuera del juego, sólo quedaban cuatro magas para decidir la contienda y las mas ansiosas por recibir el puesto de número dos, eran las alborotadoras de esa hora: Erza y Evergreen. Si no fuera porque Asuka tenía seis años y la mitad de los presentes estuviera más interesado en ver que galletita sería la siguiente que ingirieran, la escena parecía sacada de la mafia.

-¿Asuka-chan? –insistió Levy, esperanzada.

-¡La tía Evergreen! –anuncio contenta, mientras alzaba los brazos y salpicada algo de leche.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ? -gritaron las cuatro magas, incluida Juvia.

Más de uno escupió lo que fuera que estuvieran comiendo.

Las tres magas no-elegidas miraron a la niña suplicante, completamente desconcertadas. ¡Después de todos los problemas que esa mujer había causado tenía el privilegio de seguir! Eso no podía ser así. Seguramente la hubiera engatusado con alguno de sus viles trucos de miradas o la había hechizado con magia. ¡Eso era! ¡Eso tenía que ser! ¡Maldita bruja!

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? –la acuso Erza, sacando una de sus espadas del aire.

-¿Yo? –la mujer sonrió con suficiencia, levantado su cabeza ligeramente- Si la niña me prefiere es porque es muy inteligente, mi querida Erza. Sabe lo que es bueno cuando lo ve y a diferencia de ustedes, yo estoy enteramente calificada para contar un cuento.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? –pregunto Levy, con el seño fruncido.

-¡Nos está acusando de malas cuenta-cuentos! –le apunto Lucy, quien fue apoyada por Juvia sintiéndose ofendida por el comentario; que seguramente era dirigido casi exclusivamente a ella.

-Si es lo que quieren pensar… -y se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose reina del mundo.

-Maldita cretina –murmuro Erza. Se le podía ver una vena latiéndole en la frente, mientras apretaba con furia contenida el mango de su espada y se le oía crujir.

-¿Qué cuento vas a contarme, tía Evergreen? –interrumpió la niña.

Tuvieron que dejar las acusaciones y los malos tratos aparte. Asuka no tenia porque enterarse ni entretenerse de su mortífera pelea –aunque de verdad la niña parecía ajena a toda maldad- por lo que se destensaron tanto como pudieron y se tragaron todas las palabrotas que tenían preparadas para una personita en particular. Y aunque Evergreen estuvo tentada a soltar uno de sus mordaces comentarios, Elfman le hiso ver con una mirada que ya era suficiente por hoy y, por esa única vez, le hiso caso. No era _tan_ bruja como aparentaba ser.

-La Bella y el Bruto.

-¿Y… el… Bruto…? –Elfman volvió a recibir todas esas miradas curiosas mientras murmuraba.

-¡Hurra! ¿Oíste mami?

Happy sonrió maléficamente. El titulo ya prometía… ¡Oh, cuantas maravillosas oraciones con _buenas intenciones_ aparecían en su mente!

Teniendo la atención de todos en el lugar, Ever carraspeo su garganta unos cuantos segundos y se acomodo en su lugar obteniendo su típica pose de diva, que la acompañaba a todas partes. Sus expectativas eran altas y tenía como única meta superar al cuento minimalista de Juvia, que, la verdad, había dejado que desear. El de ella seria, claramente, mil veces mejor y nadie podría negárselo.

_Había una vez en un reino muy lejano una hermosa, despampánate, inteligente, fuerte, esbelta, perfecta y bella mujer, que obtenía la atención de todos en su caminar. A donde quiera que fuera, no recibía otra cosa más que halagos por sus muchas cualidades que agradecía con humildad, porque a pesar de que fuera cierto todo eso, no era necesario que la gente se lo estuviera recordando._

-¿_Humildad_?

Evergreen fulmino con la mirada a la pelirroja por haberla interrumpido tan rápido, aunque no fuera la única que pensara de esa manera. ¡Esa mujer tenía un serio problema de egocentrismo-narcisista!

-Ever, deberías saber que los hombres no usan tantos adjetivos en una oración.

-¡Pues yo no soy un hombre, bruto! –le rugió- Y ustedes –apunto casi especifica y exclusivamente a Erza- ¡No me interrumpan! Cuando Juvia contaba su ridículo cuento, yo no la interrumpí nunca.

Y aunque más de una tuvo la intención de negar esa realidad, era la más pura verdad.

-Bueno, bueno –hablo Jellal, llamando al concilio- Evergreen, estoy seguro que las chicas y Elfman sólo querían decirte que no es necesario que uses tantas palabras para describir a alguien ¿Verdad, Erza? –la pelirroja estaba a punto de soltar unas cuatrocientas verdades distintas cuando sintió su mano acariciar su brazo con suavidad y eso la desarmo. Asintió, dándole la razón- ¿Ves?

-¡De acuerdo! –estallo, aceptando a regañadientes- Empezare otra vez, pero será la última.

-A veces no sé quién da más miedo, si Erza o Jellal –murmuro Lucy, temblando en su lugar.

-¿Por qué dices eso Luce?

-¿Cómo que porque? –se horrorizo- ¡¿Nos viste como la calmó con tan sólo una mínima caricia?! Ay, Natsu, a veces de verdad me pregunto hasta donde llega tu estupidez –negó con la cabeza- Jellal domina a un monstruo como si fuera un cachorro recién nacido ¿No crees que eso sea algo de temer?

Natsu fijo su vista en la escena donde ambos magos estaban sentados. Ahora que lo analizaba, Lucy tenía toda la razón del mundo. Tembló inconscientemente y se aferro al brazo de su mejor amiga, mientras intentaba ocultarse tras su espalda, aun a pesar de los forcejeos y gritos que ella hacía para echarlo de ahí. ¡Fairy Tail estaba lleno de criaturas de las tinieblas!

_Había una vez, en un reino muy lejano, una inteligente y bella mujer. Vivía en un pequeño pueblo con su padre Laxus…_

-¡¿LAXUS?! –gritaron todos, volviendo a interrumpirla.

-¡Que cierren la jodida boca! –bufo, cruzándose de brazos- Imbéciles…

_Ejem, vivía en un pequeño pueblo con su padre Laxus, que en los tiempos de antaño había sido un poderoso guerrero. Su nombre era Bella, tal como su apariencia lo dictaba, y era codiciada por cada joven hombre que habitaba en los alrededores. Por supuesto, para ella aun no había llegado el indicado, por lo que los rechazaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, explicándoles pacientemente que no estaba interesada; era feliz viviendo con su padre en su pequeña casa a las afueras, y no tenía más pretensiones que esas._

_El pueblo de Fantasía era bien conocido por sus plantaciones a pesar de lo pequeño que era. Todos se conocían entre sí y era por esa precisa razón que las noticias viajaban tan rápido como el viento, instalándose en el común general. Por esas fechas, se decía que el castillo abandonado que se encontraba el lo profundo del bosque Encantado cobraba vida misteriosamente. Los más valientes que se habían atrevido a ir por esas rutas, habían comentado escuchar rugidos de bestia feroz provenientes de esas lejanas paredes de piedra. Aunque pocas personas le creían._

_Bella y su padre eran de las personas que no creían en eso, por lo que cada mañana Laxus se levantaba, agarraba su hacha y se dirigía al bosque a conseguir leña, a pesar de que sus vecinos le repetían que era peligroso que se adentrara en ese lugar. A ambos les resultaba gracioso que la gente mayor se tragara esos cuentos de hadas. "Boberías" les respondía cada vez, y cada vez que lo hacia volvía ileso, con una gran cantidad de madera recién cortada._

_Por eso, cuando despidió a su padre esa tarde que se veía tormentosa, Bella no se preocupo en absoluto. Encantada como estaba, se dispuso a prepara una rica cena calentita. Agarro su gran libro de recetas heredado y decidió cocinar conejo. A la mitad de su preparación apareció Rustyrose, aquel hombre que jamás se cansaba de hostigarla, diciendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era casarse con un hombre como él. Aunque le costó, al final pudo echarlo y siguió preparando la cena. _

_Cuando terminó puso la mesa y se sentó a esperarlo, seguramente no tardaría en llegar. Pero conforme las horas pasaban y las velas se iban consumiendo, Bella se preocupaba cada vez más. El comienzo de la feroz tormenta dio pie a que decidiera salir a buscarlo. En contra de lo que dictaban las leyes de la naturaleza, se puso una capa y fue hasta el bosque Encantado en medio de relámpagos, feroces truenos y ventiscas que la hacían trastabillar cada dos por tres._

-¿T-t-tor-torm-me-menta…? –murmuro Lily, tapándose las orejitas.

Levy se apiado del pobre animalito y lo apretujo mas contra si, murmurándole que sólo era un cuento y que no tenía que estar asustado ya que afuera una hermosa luna llena y centellantes estrellas adornaban el cielo nocturno. Lily asintió y acepto gustoso las caricias de la maga, e hiso un esfuerzo demandante para alejar su viva imaginación.

_Con desesperación gritaba su nombre sin obtener ninguna respuesta positiva a su llamado. Comenzó a adentrarse cada vez más en el bosque hasta que un furioso relámpago partió el cielo a la mitad iluminando al imponente castillo que se alzaba frente a ella. Bella pego un grito del susto cuando vio que desde una ventana en lo alto de una torre unos ojos gigantes y casi amarillentos la miraban a través del vidrio. ¡Era cierto! ¡El monstruo que habitaba el castillo era cierto! Y posiblemente mantuviera cautivo a su padre… ¿Qué debería hacer?_

_Corriendo tan apresurada como cuando iba al bosque, se encamino al centro del pueblo desde donde se podían ver faroles prendidos en la puerta de la posada. Entro, abriendo la puerta de improvisto y asustando a más de uno. No perdió tiempo y explico su situación, pidiendo ayuda para poder liberar a su padre de las garras del malvado monstruo. Sin embargo, nadie se levanto de sus asientos, ni le hablaron, ni siquiera tuvieron el valor de mirarla y negársele frente a frente. Desesperada, Bella se dirigió a Rustyrose (aunque le revolviera el estomago pedirle algo), con el afán de conseguir algo de su parte, mas el hombre se negó._

"_Tu padre es hombre muerto, mi querida Bella" fue lo único que salió de sus labios "Pero yo estoy aquí, vivo" le insinuó. Furiosa, conecto una cachetada en su mejilla bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes y se marchó del lugar, decidida a sacar a su padre ella sola. Si nadie iba a mover un pelo, bien, no los necesitaba. "¡Cobardes!" les gritó, antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza tras de sí y fundirse nuevamente con la tormenta. _

_Llego a las puertas del castillo jadeando y atemorizada. No tenía más que sus manos para defenderse. Los enormes ojos amarillos aun seguían en su memoria, clavados como dos estacas en la madera y provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Tomando el valor que le dio el recuerdo de su padre, Bella toco la enorme puerta varias veces, esperando pacientemente que no la comiera apenas entrara en la morada. Cuando estas se abrieron, provocando un estruendo que rebotó en la piedra, todo su cuerpo tembló, pero, decidida, entro sin vacilar._

_El lugar era sin duda enorme y vacio. Frente a ella estaba una escalera de doble bajada que terminaba en un enorme ventanal con las viejas cortinas cerradas. Cuando dio los suficientes pasos para terminar en el centro la puerta tras ella se cerró sola y aunque intento volver a abrirla, no pudo. Estaba encerrada en ese frio lugar, con una bestia salvaje de furiosos ojos amarillos que tenía cautivo a su padre y además, la tormenta no ayudaba a que sus nervios se tranquilizasen. El panorama era todo menos alentador._

_Con el corazón en la boca, escucho unos pesados pasos que se acercaban a ella desde el segundo piso…_

-¡BU! –asusto Happy.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaa! –gritaron Natsu y Lucy, abrazándose entre ellos sin intención.

No sólo se escucharon los gritos de esos dos, también se pudo escuchar una especie de gritito contenido proveniente de Lily, que se aferro temblando al cuerpo de la Maga de Escritura de improvisto, provocando que se moviera hacia atrás con fuerza y que, por ende, cayeran los tres al suelo y Gajeel soltara maldiciones no aptas para menores. La pequeña Asuka rió ante la situación divertida, sorprendiendo a todos. ¿Qué esa niña era inmune a todo?

-Juvia cree recordar que íbamos a contar cuentos infantiles, no de terror –pensó la maga con un dedo debajo de su barbilla. Gray la observaba resignado y hasta algo sorprendido ¡Y no es que la mirara así porque ella no estaba asustada por el cuento y él sí y se sintiera avergonzado! ¡Para nada! ¡Eso no era de hombres! (Mavis, ya se le estaba pegando lo Elfman…)

-¿Y quién cuernos les dijo a ustedes que esto era un cuento de terror? –pregunto Evergreen, con una vena inflamada latiéndole en el cuello.

-¡Escuchar una historia de terror y no tener miedo es de hombres!

-¡Estoy diciendo que no es de terror!

-Lucy… yo no quiero escuchar un cuento de fantasmas… tengo miedo…

-¿No se supone que el hombre eres tú, Natsu?

-A Juvia no le molesta, es más, ¡A Juvia le parece divertido! ¡Un cuento con fantasmas, vampiros, hombres-lobo, calaveras parlantes y muchos, muchos zombies! –sonrió como una persona poseída, aplaudiendo suavemente- ¿A usted no le parece divertido también, Gray-sama?

-¿Eh? Ah-ahh… cl-cla-claro… -_¿Lo dice en serio? Está loca_, pensó alterado, intentando reprimir los temblores de su cuerpo.

-Suena interesante –apoyo Erza- Un cuento de terror…

-¡Hurra, hurra! –festejaba Asuka, mientras Alzack y Bisca le sonreían.

-Que-no-es-un-cuen-to-de-te-rror –rechino sus dientes, al ver que nadie le hacía caso- ¡QUE NO ES UN CUENTO DE TERROR!

Los presentes se callaron y la miraron, algo estupefactos.

_Cof, Cof…_

_Con el corazón en la boca, escuchaba unos pesados pasos que se acercaban desde el segundo piso. Paralizada por el miedo, observo lo que se presentaba frente a sus ojos: una enorme bestia que fácilmente la superaba por tres cabezas de altura. Tenía el cabello blanco, largo, y cuernos dorados que salían de su frente. Unos enormes colmillos sobresalían de sus labios y sus ojos grandes la reflejaban mientras se clavaban en su persona. Bella estaba a punto de salir corriendo a esconderse a algún rincón cuando la enorme bestia se comió un escalón y cayó por las escaleras rodando._

_Se acerco a él con sigilo y se arrimo para verlo mejor. "Más que bestia, eres un bruto" murmuro mirándolo desde arriba. La bestia levanto la mano para decir algo, aunque se notaba mareado "Caerse por las escaleras es de hombres". Bella enarco una ceja ante el estúpido comentario, ahora que lo miraba más de cerca, no parecía ser tan atemorizante. ¡Sólo un bruto se caería de las escaleras en plena entrada triunfal!_

Todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Elfman intentaba ocultar su reciente rubor y Evergreen miraba a su público triunfal, con sus manos en las caderas. Ni rastro había quedado de la supuesta "historia de terror". No podía estar más orgullosa con ella misma.

-Ni se te ocurra preguntar que no entiendes por qué Elfman se puso colorado o por qué nos estamos riendo, Natsu –lo detuvo poniéndole una mano justo frente a su rostro, antes de que tuviera la desfachatez de decirle o sugerirle eso- Bella es Evergreen y Elfman es la bestia ¿Entiendes?

-Si… -murmuro bajito, aunque no llegara a captar la idea completa. Lo que menos deseaba era contradecir a Lucy.

"_¿Dónde está mi padre?" exigió saber. Entonces, la bestia pareció reaccionar porque de un salto rápido ya estuvo parado frente a la doncella, quien retrocedió asustada por la acción repentina. Él pareció escanearla nuevamente con la mirada, de arriba abajo, y el silencio los envolvió nuevamente. Bella volvió a sentir escalofríos y se aparto dando ligeros pasos hacia atrás. Las dudas la carcomían por dentro y eso sólo incrementaba su incertidumbre._

_Al final, el hombre-bestia pareció decidirse y con un ligero gesto de manos, le indico que lo siguiera. Caminaron por el gran salón hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta de madera. Daba a unas escaleras caracol que se hundían en las entrañas de la tierra. Bella tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero siguió caminando hasta encontrarse en el sótano del castillo. Era un largo pasillo con puertas de madera que poseían una pequeña rendija con barrotes, apenas si se podía ver el interior de las celdas. Él le señalo la última a la izquierda y ella se acerco, sigilosa, siempre teniendo cuidado._

_Cuando miro por la rendija de barrotes, se tapo la boca, ahogando un gritito de felicidad. Su padre estaba allí, casi intacto, mirándola con ojos brillantes. "Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?" le cuestiono, preocupado. Le explico atragantándose en algunas partes lo que había pasado y como había llegado allí. Laxus estuvo tentado a decirle que se marchara, que huyera de allí lo más rápido posible, pero cuando vio a la terrible bestia detrás de su hija, se trago todas las palabras y maldiciones. Si decía algo que lo molestara, lo más probable es que terminara lastimándola y era lo último que quería. Sólo deseaba protegerla._

"_¡Libéralo!" pidió Bella, mirando fijo esos enormes ojos amarillos. "No puedo hacer eso" admitió "Si quieres que lo libere, entonces deberás quedarte y atenderme en todo lo que necesite. Para siempre" sentencio "Piénsalo bien, te daré una hora para que lo hagas" y se marcho, dejando a padre e hija a solas._

_Mientras los minutos pasaban, Laxus trataba de convencer a su hija de marcharse. Estaba decidido a protegerla. Invento toda clase de excusas para eso: él ya había vivido, se estaba poniendo viejo, nadie lo extrañaría; en cambio, ella tenía toda la vida por delante, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, tenia sueños que cumplir, lugares que explorar. Pero todas las palabras que decía, todos los ruegos que daba, eran inútiles. Ninguno consiguió convencer a su hija de la decisión que se estaba formando en su interior. Así, cuando la bestia llego para escuchar el veredicto, Bella le contesto que aceptaba el trato. Su libertad, por la libertad de su padre._

_La bestia asintió y uniendo manos derechas, el pacto fue cerrado. Aunque Laxus protesto, pataleo y gritó, lo único que obtuvo de su hija fue una hermosa sonrisa. Fue liberado en el medio del bosque bajo la amenaza de que si volvía por esos lugares, él mismo se encargaría de acabar con su hija. Y así, Laxus marcho al pueblo, con una enorme herida en su corazón pero sin rendirse. Esa definitivamente no sería la última vez que viera su niña, la iría a buscar, aunque le costase años, la liberaría._

-¡Eso no es cierto! –protesto Natsu, parándose. Apunto con su dedo acusadoramente a la maga cuenta-cuentos- ¡Laxus no es tan débil!

-¡Aye, sir! –apoyo Happy, elevando el vuelo.

Lucy y Gray se estamparon una mano en el rostro.

-¿Qué tendrá Salamander por cerebro? –bufo Gajeel, hastiado hasta la frente de las inútiles interrupciones- ¿Un corcho carbonizado? –Levy rió ante el cómico pensamiento de su compañero. El joven hombre no se daba cuenta, pero a veces podía ser _tan_ o _más_ cabeza dura que su compatriota.

-¡NATSU! –rugió Erza. (Hacía rato que no se la escuchaba imponer autoridad).

Evergreen estuvo tentada a petrificar a todos y cada uno de los presentes –dejando de lado, claro, a la pequeña. Si ¡Eso no incluía a sus padres!- con sus ojos o que, por lo menos, alguna fuerza mágica los aplastara contra el suelo, dejando pasteles de seres humanos. No podía ser que la interrumpieran cada dos por tres. ¡Su cuento era mucho mejor que el de Juvia! ¿Por qué la trataban de la misma manera? (No quería admitirlo, pero tenía la leve sospecha que a ella la habían interrumpido más veces).

De repente, una mano grande y áspera se poso sobre su hombro. Cuando giro la vista dispuesta a usar sus _delicadas_ manos para estrangular al osado, sus ojos escondidos en los redondos cristales chocaron con una mirada pacifica, casi dulcificada. A veces, se le hacía raro encuadrar semejante armatoste con gestos tan delicados como aquellos.

-No los culpes Ever, ya sabes como son.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo –y molesta como estaba, giro su vista, evitando cualquier contacto.

-Vamos –rió, agitando su hombro- No seas así, tú también eres parte de todo esto.

-¡No me juntes con estas bestias! –protesto, volviendo sus ojos al enorme hombre que tenía a su lado- Puede que sea parte de este gremio, pero no formo parte de esta locura –y señalo frente a ella, donde Gray y Natsu parecían querer comerse con la mirada y el resto apoyaba a uno y otro, agitando los brazos como si estuvieran en una especie de coliseo romano.

-Bueno… -Elfman dudo, a él tampoco le gustaba que lo juntaran con esa clase de locura- ¡Pertenecer a Fairy Tail y aguantarse todas las locuras que surjan es de hombres! -proclamo, golpeando su pecho con orgullo.

Evergreen rodo los ojos. Ese hombre nunca cambiaba, y era precisamente eso lo que le gustaba...

_Una nueva vida comenzó para Bella. No era la ideal, no era la que siempre había deseado, pero tampoco estaba muy disconforme. En esos días de invierno que transcurrían lentos pero seguros, Bella fue conociendo más a la bestia y a los pocos habitantes que vivían en el castillo (si, ella también se había sorprendido al conocerlos, no pensó que alguien más viviera allí). Descubrió que la bestia era un bruto de lo peor y si no se caía por las escaleras, rasgaba alguna sábana con sus garras, tiraba algún jarro con su cola o rompía alguna silla con su increíble cuerpo. Cada dos por tres tenía que ir a auxiliarlo con algún "incidente"._

_Los habitantes del castillo también eran "personas" muy particulares, igual de brutas que su amo. Bella entablo una pequeña amistad con la Tetera Mirajane, que era bastante simpática, con la Taza Lissana, hermana de la Tetera, con el Cuchillo de acero Gajeel…_

-¿Por qué cojones soy un cuchillo? –protesto, mientras de fondo se escuchaban las carcajadas de Natsu- ¿Qué no pueden dejar mi persona en paz? ¡Y tú no te rías, Salamander!

_Y con el Candelabro Natsu…_

Las risas del Dragon Slayer de fuego pararon de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué soy un candelabro? –y ahora a quien le toco triunfar, fue a Gajeel, que se partía de la risa en su lugar.

_Sin duda, eran muy extraños. Sobre todo, porque Bella no había visto en su vida utensilios parlantes. Durante mucho tiempo, lo atribuyo a algo normal. Además, cada vez que tocaba el tema de porque eran así, todo se sumían en una depresión que contagiaba incluso a las plantas que rodeaban el lugar y la bestia golpeaba la mesa o lo que tuviera a mano con furia, por lo que, aunque le daba una tremenda curiosidad, Bella se callaba sus dudas y las posponía._

_Así fue pasando el tiempo, la primavera llego y con ella todo su característico esplendor. Las flores renacieron, los arboles sacaron sus hojas y los pájaros volvieron a cantar en las mañanas. Bestia no lo decía, pero desde que Bella había llegado al castillo, sus habitantes estaban alegres, sonreían y se divertían como en tiempos de antaño. Él también estaba más feliz, relajado y contento con la invitada. Sentía que por primera vez en un largo trayecto, podía descansar tranquilo. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma. _

_Bella termino de preparar la mesa y le pidió al despistado del Candelabro que fuera a avisar a su amo, aunque lo más probable es que se terminara perdiendo en los pasillos como siempre pasaba. Sin embargo, ella esperaba que eso pasara. Estaba decidida a saber la verdad sobre ese castillo. "Díganme" llamo la atención de las hermanas "¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?". Lissana miró a Mirajane, preocupada, pero ella le sonrió tranquilamente. "Creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas, Bella. Nosotros estamos así por una maldición". "¿Maldición?" pregunto desconcertada. Bella no creía en los cuentos de hadas, pero dadas todas las circunstancias que había atravesado, tenía la mente abierta._

"_Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo" comenzó Mirajane "Antes, todos nosotros éramos humanos, incluido el príncipe. Era un hombre valiente y temerario, pero con una gran corazón. Por eso, cuando los aldeanos le pidieron enfrentarse a esa bruja que atormentaba el pueblo, el accedió. Y aunque la venció, ella nos dejo esta terrible maldición". "Así es" asintió Lissana "Transformo al príncipe en Bestia y a nosotros en estos objetos". "¿Y no hay nada que pueda romper la maldición" quiso saber Bella, curiosa._

_Ambas hermanas intercambiaron miradas y luego sonrieron pícaramente. "La hay. El príncipe debe besar a la doncella de la cual se enamore y si ella le corresponde el gesto con sentimientos puros, todos seremos librados de la maldición". "Como si eso fuera a pasar" murmuro Gajeel, sin ser escuchado. Bella las miro con recelo, percibiendo las intenciones detrás del telón que ambas hermanas intentaban transmitirle. No pudo seguir indagando más, porque de milagro Natsu y la bestia atravesaron la puerta de la cocina, y todos se dispusieron a desayunar._

_Esa tarde Bella indago en lo profundo de su ser. En un principio, pensó que su vida en ese lugar iba a ser un infierno y que en realidad no podría llamar vida a lo que tenía nunca más. Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos negativos se fugaron con el pasar del tiempo. Ahora tenía buenos amigos en quienes confiar, aunque uno fuera un estúpido que atrapaba una mosca, otra fuera gruñón de la noche a la mañana y las otras dos fueran lobos vestidas de cordero. Y no podía negar que la bestia era una buena persona, detrás de esa coraza de "es de hombres…", que hacía que su corazón saltara en el lugar de la emoción._

_Pero, ¿Él la quería como ella lo quería a él?_

Se hiso el silencio cuando Evergreen miro fijo a Elfman, como si lo desafiara a decirle algo.

Natsu estuvo a punto de protestar –para pedir la continuación del cuento, que no tenía ni una pisca de acción- cuando recibió un golpe en pleno rostro, cortesía de uno de los salvajes puños de Lucy. Estaba atenta a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, al igual que todos los presentes que _no tenían_ pelo rosa. Los suspiros en forma de corazón se respiraban en el aire.

-¿Crees que se besen? –le susurro Levy a Gajeel, apretujando de forma anormal al pobre de Lily.

El mago se encogió de hombros. Esas cursilerías no le importaban, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de burlarse del gigante hombre si se le presentaba en bandeja de plata. Por otro lado, agradecía no ser Lily, el pobre gato estaba morado de no poder espirar con normalidad. La enana tenía fuerza cuando quería.

-Ehm… -Elfman pasó saliva fuertemente. Se sentía realmente intimidado por esa mirada tan fogosa- ¿Continuas…?

_Decidida, se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentada para ir a encontrarse con bestia y decirle de una buena vez todo lo que sentía. Fue justo cuando escucho un terrible griterío, de humanos furiosos y caballos acelerados. Pensando lo peor, que la desgracia por fin los había alcanzado, y se dirigió a las escaleras con la esperanza de ver lo que estaba pasando cuando fue agarrada por bestia de la cintura, justo cuando casi las alcanzaba. El hombre corrió desaforado hasta su habitación, donde cerró la puerta con traba y llave._

_Bella le exigió saber que estaba pasando y, dudando, él le conto todo. Los aldeanos, encabezados por su padre, estaban allí para recuperarla y asesinarlo. "¿Y por qué diablos me encierras aquí contigo?" le grito ella, casi fuera de sí. Bestia la miro con sus enormes ojos, como la primera vez que se habían conocido y ella pudo ver un brillo especial, uno que nunca antes había visto en su vida. Era parecido al que padre le daba, pero al mismo tiempo, era diferente. "No quiero perderte" admitió al fin, sin mirarla._

_El corazón de la doncella pareció golpear con más fuerza de la necesaria contra su pecho. ¡Bestia la quería! ¡Él realmente la quería! Sus finos labios se estiraron en una sonrisa y su boca se abrió, dispuesta a responder a semejante declaración; de ella salió, con desgracia, un grito de dolor llamándole cuando vio a una flecha de puro metal atravesar la puerta y clavarse en la espalda de la bestia, que cayó al suelo rendido. Bella se apresuro a su lado y se agacho junto a él, tomándolo del rostro. Lo que antes había sido pura felicidad ahora se convertía en una muralla de sentimientos negativos que eran interpretados en amargas lagrimas que caían como torrentes seguros por sus mejillas._

_Bella escuchaba las voces de su padre y de Rustyrose del otro lado de la puerta, que aun no había sido abierta, pero las ignoraba. El mundo no existía, había dejado de hacerlo. Rogaba a los cielos y murmuraba a la magia que no se lo arrebataran cruelmente, le pedía entre suplicas que no la dejara sola, que no importaba lo bruto que era, lo insensible que podía llegar a ser o su apariencia de bestia salvaje, ella… ella lo amaba con todo su corazón y quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, en ese enorme castillo, con esos molestos sirvientes._

_Bestia entreabrió sus ojos, con un fuerzo de mil gigantes, y suavemente la tomó de la mejilla, barriendo el rastro de las saladas lagrimas. Le sonrió como un sol de verano, aunque se notara que estaba en sus últimos momentos. "Para siempre…" murmuro él, exhalando lo que parecía ser su último aliento. Bella negó, negó energéticamente cuando sintió que su calor se escapaba de su cuerpo y en un intento desesperado por salvarlo, unió sus labios con los de él. En su mente, como rápidas imágenes, pasearon los últimos recuerdos de su vida, donde siempre, siempre, estaba Bestia para frente a ella._

Se escucho un llanto atragantado. La historia era conmovedora.

"_Por favor" rogo contra ellos "Por favor, funciona…". Espero. Bella espero, uno, dos, tres minutos. Volvió a besarlo y volvió a esperar. En ese vaivén de tiempo, la puerta fue derribada y Laxus, Rustyrose, los aldeanos y los habitantes del castillo observaron la escena con el corazón partido. Los minutos seguían pasando y nada pasaba. Laxus estaba a punto de alejar a su hija y decirle que ya era tarde, cuando un brillo salió del cuerpo sin vida de la Bestia. Una calorcito comenzó a invadir a todos los presentes, mientras la luz se hacía más intensa._

"_¡Mira-nee!" grito Lissana contenta, mientras ella y el resto de sus compañeros eran envueltos en la misma luz brillante. Ante los ojos de los presentes, la Bestia y sus sirvientes fueron convertidos en seres humanos._

_Bella observo al hombre que ahora descansaba en su regazo. De a poco, este fue abriendo los ojos hasta conectarlos con los de ella. Pareció que los ángeles cantaban cuando esos dos furiosos colosos chocaron y se transmitieron todo lo que podían decir con palabras, y más. Bella lo abrazo al instante, mientras volvía a unir esos labios que ahora se presentaban calientes, y el príncipe le correspondió con ánimos renovados. Estaba eternamente agradecido con aquella mujer que le acababa de salvar la vida y que lo había librado de la maldición._

_Todo el malentendido se arreglo, y los aldeanos descubrieron con felicidad que "la bestia" en realidad siempre había sido el príncipe perdido y le perdonaron la vida. Rustyrose intento conquistar a Bella, pero fue botado por última vez y nadie lo volvió a ver jamás. Laxus no se opuso a la felicidad de su hija y accedió a vivir en el castillo, aunque sus habitantes eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Así, Bella y Bruto, como ella lo llamaba cariñosamente, se prometieron amor eterno y pasaron el resto de sus días compartido la vida, siendo felices para siempre. _

_Bueno, por lo menos, la mayoría del tiempo._

_Fin. _

Los aplausos tampoco se hicieron esperar para esta historia, aunque más de uno tenía las manos ocupadas con los veinte mil pañuelos descartables que había salido nadie sabe de dónde.

Evergreen se sentía sumamente orgullosa de su trabajo y Elfman agradecía a las hadas que la maga hubiera decidido darle un cierre tan dramático; dado que eso había desviado la atención a la historia y no a su persona, como había pasado con la historia de Juvia. Ver a Gray en esa situación tan bochornosa lo hiso plantearse seriamente el seguir ahí y cuando Ever fue elegida por Asuka, él sospechaba que ya estaba condenado como siguiente víctima. Gracias a la astucia de la poderosa maga no había tenido que ser el blanco principal.

Agradecido la miro sugestivamente. Siendo cuidadosos, fueron dando pasos hacia el baño femenino, en un mudo acuerdo. Nadie se dio cuenta, pero ambos magos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

El resto estaba demasiado ocupado en ver la discusión que había surgido entre las tres magas que quedaban -aunque Erza parecía ganar terreno Lucy y Levy estaban hechas unas fieras- y los tres magos –Gray, Natsu y Gajeel, que se peleaban por la última galletita de chocolate (que de todas formas, Asuka se quedo con el codiciado premio)- y eso sin duda era más interesante que preocuparse por dos desaparecidos.

-Se gussssssssstan –murmuro Happy, siendo el único en darse cuenta, sonriendo de manera pervertida.

Ahora bien ¿Quién sería _la_ siguiente, y quien sería _el_ siguiente?

_**...**_

_**...**_

**NOTAS:** Piufff *suspiro* ¡Pensaba que no terminaba más! Y lo peor es que les dije que no estaba segura que este capítulo me saliera largo y supero al otro... ¡Ah! Pero no esperen que el que sigue sea tan largo, la verdad que no tengo idea de por qué me salió así. Espero que les haya gustado, se que no hay mucho ElfmanXEvergreen y que la historia quizá termino de forma abrupta pero yo se los advertí, está pareja sin duda no es mi fuerte ¡Mil disculpas!. Bien, hubo pocas personas que acertaron, Ja, quiero ver si se animan a seguir apostando ¿Quién será la siguiente? ¡La competencia se pone más picada! Ya saben, consultas, dudas, montón máximos de apuestas, todo a Happy xDDDD. Agradecimientos: (¡Fueron tantos! Se los agradezco de todo corazón, de verdad, sobre todo a aquellos que se animaron a escribir un poquito más, ¡Los adoro a todos, de verdad!) **Anacoreta**, **Nakamura Kaze**, **Gabe Logan**, **Joaquin Fénix**, **samii**, **CrazyGirlOtaku**, **valendg**, **Medaka-chan**, **Rirukasabe**, **Juli-nyaan**, **nekozombie3000**, **Itzumi**, **Girl Master Houndoom**, **Akira Grit Akaku**, **CATITA-EDWIN**, **Elibe**. También gracias a aquellos que los pusieron en favs y alerts.

¡Espero que se animen a seguir dejándome su opinión! No tiene idea de cuento lo valoro :DDDD. ¡Saludos y Besos para todos! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Atte, Misari.


	4. Rapunzelo

_**Cuentos para dormir.**_

"_Rapunzelo"_

¡Buenas, buenas! Aquí les traigo el cuento número tres de esta historia tan linda (bueno, por lo menos yo la considero linda xDD). No quiero preguntarles como están porque sé que más de uno me dirá que está con ganas de matar a alguien –échenle culpas a un mangaka torturador- así que ahora nos salteamos esa parte y ha pasarla bien ¿Si? La siguiente en contar un cuento será la queridísima amante de los cuentos… ¡Levy! Esperen a escuchar lo que esta pequeña hada tiene para contarnos… *risa de bruja*.

Como ya dije con las anteriores historias, _Rapunzel_ no me pertenece. Al igual que el resto, su autor es anónimo y probablemente nunca se sepa quien fue, pero en algún lado vivió, lo pensó y lo conto, y hoy millones de personas se saben la historia. Ahora sí, dejo de molestarlos con idioteces sin sentido.

Por favor, apaguen sus celulares que la obra está a punto de comenzar. Se les agradece su cooperación. Espero que lo disfruten…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El reloj daba las 2:30 a.m.

Aja.

Aquella situación no tenía fin, y dudaban que tuviera un principio definido. La línea ya se había borrado. Era como un anillo, redondo, que no tiene ni principio ni fin. Bisca sospechaba que de alguna manera su propio anillo de casada estaba hechizado, y provocaba aquella situación que se repetía y se repetía –hasta tenia _a_ _la posible_ culpable- es más, lo discutía con Alzack de una manera muy seria, como si estuvieran hablando de un hecho factico importante. Se lo había quitado varias veces, y juntos lo habían examinado meticulosamente. No parecía tener nada raro, ni haber sido rociado con alguna poción mágica.

También habían pensado echarle la culpa a la hora. ¡Joder, eran las dos de la mañana! ¡Las dos y media! Hacía por lo menos cuatro horas que tendrían que haberse ido a la cama y estar durmiendo. O también pensaron en culpar a las galletas de chocolate; ya es sabido lo que el azúcar puede hacer en algunas personas… Pero nada. No encontraban la razón de por qué las cosas eran como un ciclo interminable. Cualquiera podría decirles que no había caso, que no se gastaran y que eso iba a seguir, pero ellos querían hacer algo para acelerar las cosas. A ese ritmo, lo más probable era que el último cuento se contara a las seis de la mañana, como mínimo.

Ni Levy, ni Lucy, ni mucho menos Erza parecían tener la intención de dejar salir a alguno fuera del recinto hasta que contaran las ideas retorcidas que navegaban por sus mentes. De ser necesario, seguramente emplearían la fuerza. Decir que las dos magas amantes de los libros se enfrentaban a la pelirroja como si no hubiera mañana era decir poco, poquísimo. Para ellas, el miedo a desatar el terrible monstruo que habitaba en las profundidades de su amiga no existía. Si alguna vocecita dentro de sus conciencias les gritaba que parecen, pues, se habían quedado sordas.

Gray estaba firmemente convencido, y lo decía –claro, desde su refugio detrás de Juvia- que por fin los retrasados de los Dragon Slayer les habían pegado a las respectivas luchadoras el cero instinto de conservación física y mental que ambos tenían. Los dos mininos, refugiados en el regazo de Jellal, apoyaban esa teoría, por mucho que los susodichos protestaran.

Por otro lado, y volviendo a los padres desesperanzados, Bisca y Alzack estaban lejos de preocuparse por la fiera pelea. Es más, estaban agradecidos del terrible bullicio que armaban. ¿Por qué? Simple. Después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta que faltaban dos personas. Dos: un hombre y una mujer; y cuando Happy les confirmo con una sonrisa pervertida que los había visto escabullirse hacia los baños femeninos, ambos se miraron preocupadísimos. No querían ni imaginar qué clase de explicaciones tendrían que darle a Asuka –y al siempre distraído (tarado) de Natsu- si algún ruido se llegaba a filtrar por las paredes y terminaran escuchándolo todos. Bisca también hacia una nota mental para limpiar los baños después. El estomago se le encogía con la sola idea de ir a ese _pulcro_ lugar. Sólo esperaba que a nadie le dieran ganas, por lo menos, no en el futuro cercano.

Y así, los hechos seguían desarrollándose con total _normalidad_.

Nadie estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su pellejo para que _tres señoritas_ dejaran de pelear, aunque fuera lo más sano; después de todo, y por ahora, la pelea no afectaba directamente a terceros ni los involucraba. Estaban como meros espectadores y así se querían quedar. Incluso, Happy tuvo la genial idea de abrir un puesto de apuestas –imagínense quienes fueron los primeros en saltar con "¡Yo seré el ganador pedazo de lava/hielo!"- para ver quién sería la siguiente. Por ahora, la ganadora era Erza, teniendo seis posibilidades a una.

-Mami –Bisca corrió su vista del espectáculo de circo y miro a su hija- Quiero leche calentita.

De repente, todo fue silencio.

Las tres magas que se habían agarrado de la primera parte del cuerpo que tenían más cerca –literalmente parecía un puzle humano, incluso, Levy estuvo a punto de morderse su propio brazo sin darse cuenta- se quedaron estáticas, mirando como poseídas a la pequeña de cabellos verde que las ignoraba completamente. Sus, por alguna razón, súper oídos desarrollados milagrosamente habían captado las sagradas palabras recién pronunciadas.

Se miraron entre ellas, con muda comprensión, y fijaron su vista en la única jarra de leche caliente que quedaba. La única. _La última_. Estaba a pocos metros de donde Juvia y Gray se sentaban, a su izquierda, justo sobre una bandeja de galletas vacía, como si fuera su sagrado pedestal. Se volvieron a mirar y repitieron el proceso varias veces, con un silencio de ultratumba. Las tres, por separado, analizaban la vía más rápida para llegar al codiciado objeto en un santiamén: todas tenían una ventaja y una desventaja desde sus posiciones que parecía un monumento al contorsionismo humano.

Primero estaba Levy. Ventaja: su posición y su vista panorámica, la más cercana a la jarra. Desventaja: era la peor, su propio cuerpo. Sus piernas eran demasiado cortas y en una carrera a fondo, probablemente saldría perdiendo; y no estaba segura de llegar aunque saltara con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego venia Lucy. Ventaja: estar en el medio. Así podía saltar a la pequeña maga y golpear a la que tenia detrás con un simple codazo, para retrasarla (aunque dudaba un poco que Erza se dejara ganar por un simple golpe). Desventaja: no tenía idea de cómo iba a salir de ahí y para su desgracia, comenzó a entrar en pánico, porque no podía distinguir cual era su pierna y cual no.

Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Erza. Ventaja: meramente física. Un golpe y dejaba noqueadas a las dos. Desventaja: era muy poco probable que el plan antes mencionado –un solo golpe para dejar K.O a sus rivales- fuera factible en la práctica. En fila, tal y como estaban acomodadas, era la última y la más lejana a la jarra.

Volvieron a mirarse, con una actitud fiera. Gracias a las hadas ninguna estaba en una posición privilegiada y deberían pelear con uñas y dientes de igual forma, aunque pareciese lo contrario. Como felinos en plena acción de caza, tensaron sus músculos, calmaron sus respiraciones, agudizaron el oído, expandieron sus fosas nasales y volvieron su mirada al codiciado y sagrado objeto. Un solo movimiento en falso, una sola acción errada o un solo milisegundo de retraso podían causarles la desgracia, _la muerte_.

Todos estaban expectantes, con las respiraciones cortadas. La atmosfera era de suma tensión.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ? –protesto cierta persona, cortando el ambiente- ¿No hay más galletas?

Si, _fue Natsu_.

-Pedazo de idiota… -murmuro Gajeel, cruzándose de brazos en una posición muy enojada. ¡Había echado a perder todo!- ¡Hace un siglo que no hay galletas, retrasado! ¡La última se la comió la mocosa!

Fue allí, en ese preciso momento que la primera letra fue dicha, que las tres rompieron su fina estructura y pisándose entre ellas, se largaron a la carrera por atrapar el destino. Gray chillo de pánico, al ver semejantes bestias tirarse sobre él, y de un rápido movimiento se aparto a un lado, salvándose. Juvia no tuvo tanta suerte –preocupada como estaba de su querido Gray-sama, que la abandonó en el último segundo- y fue aplastada por el terremoto. Muchos se lamentaron ante la desgraciada perdida, pero estaban felices de que la maga haya tenido una vida larga.

Ignorando todo a su alrededor, las tres pusieron sus enormes garras de leona sobre su presa. Levy la sujeto por el mango, Lucy por la boca y Erza tuvo el horrible descaro –según las otras dos- de sujetarla toda, con ambas manos. El preciado objeto cristalino hiso un sonido al ser aprisionado, como si se estuviera partiendo. Ninguna se dio cuenta de ese insignificante detalle y comenzaron a jalonear la jarra con fuerza para el lado de cada una, mientras se gritaban improperios, _muy propios_ de una señorita. Cualquier boca de hombres que frecuentan bares quedarían como porotos al lado de estas; Bisca tuvo que taparle los oídos a su pequeña.

Por largo rato, mientras los minutos pasaban descaradamente, siguieron así, tironeando la jarra –que si hablaría, seguramente lloraría de terror suplicando que la salvasen, que era demasiado joven para morir- gritándose hasta que sus pulmones se secaban y tenían que volver a tomar aire. Sólo en esos segundos se volvía al silencio sepulcral y luego estallaba otra vez la bomba de voces agudas que volvían sordo a cualquiera. Sobre todo, a los Dragon Slayer, que se tapaban los oídos con fuerza, aunque eso no fuera de mucha ayuda.

Tan desesperado estaba Gajeel por callarlas, que su mente maquinaba –si, estaba pensando- a toda velocidad alguna solución sin que su cuerpo sufriese _efectos colaterales_ en el proceso. Le habría venido excelente la ayuda de Lily, pero el gato traidor se había ido corriendo con Jellal apenas la pelea de las féminas se había desatado. Según su propio testimonio, "se sentía más seguro con el Mago Celestial". Bah, eran puras patrañas, había que ser bien macho para no tener miedo con una Erza furiosa. Encima de ser un traidor, era un cobarde.

Tenía que pensar solo. Solo como un perro –por eso odiaba a los perros. No había imaginado que era algo tan difícil, pero lo era; y sólo por eso ahora sentía un respeto mucho mayor hacia Levy. No importaba el tiempo que pasaba, ninguna idea parecía salir a luz y eso lo ponía furioso. Si no fuera porque era su propio cerebro, ya se habría abierto la cabeza para extraerlo y luego estrolado contra el piso, mientras lo pisaba por ser tan poco útil en una situación de vida o muerte, donde sus oídos eran las principales víctimas.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan chillonas? ¿No podían resolverlo sólo con los puños? Él no tenía ningún problema con aquello. Para colmo, a nadie parecía importarle un comino que sus tímpanos fueran a reventar de un momento a otro. Ni el imbécil de Salamander parecía darse cuenta de la situación, es más, seguía buscando las desaparecidas galletas. Tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que entendía a Natsu, él también podía ser un barril sin fondo cuando lo quería, pero, ¡Doblemente joder! ¡Ese no era el momento para pensar en comida! Había que parar a esos megáfonos parlantes ¡Y eso no se podía resolver pensando en comid….!

_Oh_. Gajeel sonrió tétricamente, mostrando todos sus dientes. _Gihi_. Claro que se podía solucionar el problema pensando en comida. Bastaba con sumar una cabellera rosa, unas galletitas inexistentes y unos grandes pechos pertenecientes a una coneja rubia para eliminar a la primera contrincante. Además, si su plan funcionaba como tenía planeado él no saldría herido y terminaría haciendo ganar a Levy. Solucionaba casi cuatro problemas de un solo tiro. Se merecía un premio después de eso.

-¡Oi, Salamander! –llamó, invitándolo con la mano.

Natsu lo miró, levantando una ceja. Aunque una pequeña vocecita –que estaba segurísimo no era Happy- le decía que iba a entrar en una boca de lobo hambriento, la ignoro completamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Total, si no era su fiel amigo quien se lo decía y estaba seguro que Gajeel no era un lobo y no podría metérselo en su boca, no tenia porque preocuparse.

-¿Pasa algo? –le pregunto, justo cuando llego a su lado.

-¿Eh? Claro que no, cabeza carbonizada –entonces, Gajeel rodeo sus hombros con sus brazos y le sonrió de lado, causándole escalofríos- ¿No querías saber donde había mas galletas?

Si Natsu se habia sentido acongojado o habia dudado de su compatriota dragón, esas sensaciones desaparecieron. Mostro una sonrisa inocentona, emocionado y completamente confiado.

-¿Tú sabes donde hay?

-Por supuesto –y acentuó su sonrisa. Ya lo tenía atrapado en sus redes.

-¿Dónde, dónde?

-Mi buen amigo, sólo queda una –acerco su boca al oído de su compañero, susurrándole para que nadie escuchara- La tiene la Coneja, _entre sus pechos_ –se separo, sintiéndose completamente realizado- Y si la quieres, debes ir por ella.

-¿De verdad Lucy la tiene ahí? –pregunto. Eso era extraño, incluso para Lucy, y él verdaderamente dudaba si era la verdad.

-¿Me estas tachando de mentiroso? –fingió enojarse, separándose bruscamente de él. Si Natsu no caía, su plan se echaba a perder- Ya sabes cómo es la Coneja, está algo loca –se puso un dedo en la cabeza y lo giro, haciendo el gesto propio de la locura- Pero si no quieres la galleta, la _última galleta_…

Gajeel dejo la frase en el aire, esperando que las palabras entraran en el cerebro de su compañero y se lo taladrasen hasta el cansancio. Además de que se romperían sus tímpanos –y esa pelea no parecía tener fin- estaba el peligro de que la jarra cediese ante la fuerza animal que le imprimían y se rompiese en mil pedazos, derramando su líquido y haciendo volar peligrosos proyectiles de vidrio. Ya habia tenido suficiente con la primera vez que se arrojaron cosas. No quería ni imaginarse que, si eso pasaba, después las magas se pasarían factura, comenzando otra interminable discusión.

-¡La última galleta! –reacciono Natsu.

El mago de hierro dejo salir aire de sus pulmones. ¡Al fin! La primera etapa de su plan se estaba completando de acuerdo a como lo planeo, ahora sólo faltaba que el idiota hiciera lo que en un principio se había imaginado y podría pasar a la segunda fase, dando como ganadora a la enana (aunque ahora que lo analizaba fríamente, si Levy contaba su cuento su víctima seria él… Rayos, ya no había marcha atrás. De todas formas, no iba a ponerse a pensar en otro plan).

-¡Lucy!

La maga ni siquiera lo escucho. Estaba muy preocupada en romperse los huesos de las manos para jalonear la jarra a hacia su lado; y ese fue su error. Aunque lo escuchara o no, Natsu se abalanzo sobre el ahora _mini-círculo del infierno_ y se tiro sobre la maga, en una acción desesperada por comer el último pedacito de azúcar con chocolate que quedaba. Ante la sorpresa de ser aprisionada por dos brazos masculinos en su cadera, Lucy soltó el agarre, cayendo ambos al piso en el proceso, en lo que pareció ser cámara lenta.

Levy y Erza la miraron triunfantes, sonriendo como psicóticas y con los ojos brillándoles de esperanza retorcida, ignorándola casi al instante. Ahora la lucha era completamente frontal. Uno contra uno. Los huesos que mas aguantaran el agarre serian los ganadores y la pelirroja tenía todas las de ganar, no por nada se recuperaba al instante de casi todas sus peleas.

La Maga Estelar tenía los ojos como platos, abiertos de par en par, sin reaccionar. Acostada como estaba sobre el piso, con la vista en el techo y teniendo a _cierta_ persona sobre ella, todo parecía demasiado irreal. Las manos le ardían como caldera en invierno y sentía que sus huesos le crujían. Sólo pareció reaccionar cuando sintió que Natsu le decía algo –que claramente no comprendió- y pasaba a meter su mano entre sus pechos, como buscando algo. Ante esa acción, incluso Levy y Erza parecieron dejar de lado por un segundo su pelea, y todas las miradas se desviaron hacia ellos.

Lo aparto de empujón repentino, enchufándole una cachetada justo en centro de su mejilla derecha, mientras se incorporaba tapándose los pechos.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, pervertido?! –le rugió cohibida y completamente ruborizada.

-¡Luce! –se quejo reclamándole, mientras se sobaba la parte herida de su anatomía- ¡Gajeel me dijo que guardabas la ultima galleta ahí! Además, te pregunte si me dejabas y me dijiste que si…

-¡¿Por qué demonios crees que guardaría una galletita en mis pechos, Natsu?! ¡Y jamás te dije que si a nada!

-Bueno, no me dijiste que si exactamente, pero no me respondiste nada. Supuse que me dejab…

-¡NATSU!

-¡No me golpees! –suplico, cubriendo su rostro con los brazos.

Como no estaba seguro de que su suplica fuera a ser escuchada, Natsu salió disparado, corriendo a ningún lugar en particular. Sólo huyendo.

Lucy estaba furiosa. Ahora que se daba cuenta, no sólo la había _tocado_ sin su permiso sino que también le habia hecho perder ante sus contrincantes y ahora no tendría ningún derecho a contar el siguiente cuento ¡Iba descuartizarlo con sus propias manos para hacerlo estofado de dragón de fuego al horno con papas! Por lo que salió en su persecución decidida, que pronto todos ignoraron. Les daba pena, pero el Dragon Slayer era hombre muerto y no iban a intervenir contra el destino. Había llegado su momento, que en paz descanse.

Gajeel festejo en sus adentros sonriendo triunfante, mientras veía corretear a esos dos alrededor del círculo, que ya no parecía tanto un círculo –lo único que le daba ese aspecto, eran las sábanas. Salamander habia actuado exactamente como había planeado y no hubo necesidad de un plan b, gracias a Mavis, porque nunca lo planeo. Volvió su vista a las dos magas restantes, que habían vuelto a pelear por la jarra, y se fijo especialmente en Erza.

No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

-¡Hey, Titania! –la llamo, gritando por sobre sus gritos. Aunque la pelirroja no mostro señales de escucharlo, sabía que prestaba total atención a sus palabras- ¡Jellal se está sacando la camisa, y sólo para ti!

-¿Eh?

-¡O-oye! –grito el aludido completamente avergonzado. Erza lo estaba mirando.

Fue el momento de debilidad que Levy había estado esperando. Sus ojos brillaron misteriosamente –que a los que la miraban les dio helados escalofríos- y de un simple y delicado movimiento de muñecas, aparto de las manos de Erza la cristalina jarra. El objeto quedo enteramente en sus manos, que refugio alrededor de su pecho de inmediato. La pelirroja, que habia dejado de sentir el suave vidrio sobre sus yemas, cayó de rodillas al suelo, completamente rendida y avergonzada. El que le dijera que habia perdido por ser una pervertida, le partiría el alma, lo juraba.

Lucy dejó de perseguir a Natsu y como habia hecho su compañera, cayó de rodillas al suelo, rendida también. Un aura de pura derrota y pesimismo las rodeo a ambas, mientras murmuraban deseos suicidas que resultaban peligrosos, incluso, de mencionar. Todos las ignoraron.

Levy festejó, dando saltitos en su lugar y volcando algo de leche en las sábanas. Rápidamente, y sin perder un solo segundo más, fue hasta donde Asuka esperaba. La niña estaba algo enojada por la tardanza de su preciada leche –que se había enfriado algo- pero pareció disfrutar tanto del espectáculo que desfiló ante sus ojos que pareció no importarle. Con su mejor cara de santa –sin dejar rastro alguno de la horrible bestia que dejo entrever segundos antes- se inclino sobre la niña, quien le tendió el vaso vacio, y le sirvió al fin la leche.

-¡Gracias tía Levy!

-De nada –le sonrió suevamente- Dime, Asuka-chan… ¿Puedo ser la siguiente en contarte un cuento?

-¡Sí! –asintió la niña.

Todos suspiraron, al fin se habia decidido la siguiente.

No sólo Levy pareció encenderse de felicidad, como un foco en navidad, cierto hombre de larga cabellera mostro su característica sonrisa ladina. No se sorprendió nada cuando la pequeña maga se acerco a él y chocaron puños, en un modo mudo de agradecimiento. Sin duda alguna, eran el mejor equipo que ese gremio pudiera tener (aunque Juvia –y extrañamente Gray- se los discutieran a morir).

-¡En sus caras imbéciles! –les grito Gajeel a Natsu y Gray. Él habia sido el único en apostar que Levy seria la ganadora y no Erza.

Los susodichos gruñeron en respuesta. Ahora debían pagarle a Gajeel y eso no les gustaba nada.

-¿Qué cuento vas a contarme, tía Levy? –pregunto ansiosa Asuka.

-Bueno… -la maga giro sobre sus talones y colocó el dedo índice sobre su barbilla, en una pose _muy inocente_- Yo lo llamo… ¡Rapunzelo!

Por alguna razón –quizá porque todas las miradas se posaron sobre su persona, incluida las suicidas de Lucy y Erza- Gajeel se sintió observado y su cuerpo tembló instintivamente. Por primera vez desde que había dicho que Levy sería la ganadora, tenía miedo. No, miedo no. Tenía terror. Susto. Pánico. Murciélagos asesinos en su estomago. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí, porque lo que sea que fuera a pasar, no era nada bueno. No era nada bueno para su integridad física y mental. Nada.

¡Eso sería tan divertido para las personas que _no eran_ Gajeel!

-Por favor Levy, empieza –pidió Jellal. Quizá uno de los más interesados en ver sufrir, ejem, ejem, en escuchar el magnífico cuento.

Dulce, dulce venganza…

_Habia una vez, en un reino no tan lejano, un joven príncipe. Su nombre era Rapunzelo y habia nacido con una característica codiciada para muchos y divina para otros: su largo y sedoso cabello azabache era mágico. Podía curar enfermedades de todo tipo, siempre y cuando, entonara una canción en particular, que hacía que sus adorables rizos brillasen como la luna, resplandeciendo al enfermo. _

-¡El tío Gajeel será la princesa! –señalo Asuka, con la inocencia propia de su edad.

Todos, absolutamente todos –incluso Elfman y Evergreen, que habían aparecido quien sabe cuándo- rieron a carcajada limpia. ¡Era más claro que el agua que la _princesa en apuros_ sería nada más y nada menos que Gajeel! Y la pequeña Asuka acababa de confirmarlo. Gray y Natsu se descostillaron de la risa, cayendo al piso, mientras que otros no lo aguantaban y lloraban, sujetándose el tan dolido vientre. Incluso Lily parecía no aguantar, mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo. El Dragon Slayer estaba completa y vergonzosamente indignado, sin saber a dónde esconder su rostro; la culpable de todo eso, Levy, parecía ser ignorante a todo aquello.

-¡Enana traidora! –la acuso. Todos se reían, originando un murmullo poco agradable.

-¿Yo? –se señalo, inocente- No he hecho nada.

-¡Has hecho todo! ¡Mira como se ríen de mí! ¡DE MÍ!

-Gajeel –lo miro, logrando que se atragantara. Levy tenía una mirada muy seria, como si fuera a explicarle algo importante- Eres el más indicado para interpretar el papel de Rapunzel, yo nunca podría hacerlo.

-¡Me importa una mierda! –reacciono, furioso- De todas maneras ¿Por qué cojones soy yo el más indicado y no tú? ¡No soy ninguna princesita en apuros, que te quede claro!

-Porque el que tiene el pelo largo, eres tú –le dijo, simple y sencilla, ignorando su último comentario.

Se quedo pasmado, con los ojos como dos tortillas. En un principio, pensó que le estaba tomando por idiota, pero luego la analizo de pies a cabeza y descubrió que Levy no estaba jugando con él, ni mucho menos tomándole el pelo. Se veía muy seria y decidida, y sin intenciones de ceder ni un poco ante alguna idea ajena.

-¡Mira Natsu! –lo señalo Gray, apenas y podía respirar- ¡Ahí va la princesa en apuros!

Y más risas de los presentes inundaron el lugar.

-¡Soy Gajeel y necesito que un príncipe venga a rescatarme! ¡Ayuda, ayuda! –soltó Natsu con sorna, que no quería ser menos que el Mago de Hielo.

-¡YA CALLENSE!

Pero nadie se callo. Nadie lo hiso. Las risas y las burlas furtivas siguieron un rato largo, hasta que la maga culpable de su humillación aplaudió para llamar la atención –considerando que ya era suficiente tortura, _por ahora_- y todos, que apenas podían respirar o articular alguna palabra, hicieron caso a la nueva diosa del Olimpo, y poco a poco se fueron callando, recobrando el sentido de la realidad.

_No era una cualidad que había llegado al joven príncipe de forma natural. Para nada. Cuando su madre, la reina, estaba embarazada de él, cayó repentinamente enferma, en un estado muy delicado. Todo el reino de se alarmo y el rey decreto una sanción especial: aquel que encontrara algo, lo que sea, que salvara a su mujer, sería enteramente recompensado para toda la vida. Los días pasaron y el estado de la reina no parecía querer mejorar, empeoraba con cada horrible segundo que pasaba._

_Una de las soluciones más rápidas, era que el embarazado se terminase. Pero ni el rey, ni mucho menos la reina, querían que eso pasase. Era su pequeño niño el que estaba en jugo. Estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias; y la reina quería tener a ese bebé a como dé lugar, no importaba si eso significaba que ella fuera a morir. Les habia costado mucho a ella y a su esposo el poder concebir y ahora no iba a echar todo eso a perder ¡Querían tener a ese pequeño en sus brazos!_

_Por eso, aunque el octavo mes llegó sin la solución, la reina estuvo dispuesta a entrar en trabajo de parto, aunque su cuerpo estuviese muy débil. El rey, desesperado, salió él mismo en busca de una solución: habia escuchado en una vieja canción que existía una flor mágica, bendecida por las hadas, que podía curar cualquier enfermedad. Busco y busco, llegó hasta los confines del reino tratando de ubicar a la flor mencionada en la antigua canción y cuando todo parecía estar perdido, la encontró en lo profundo de un bosque, cerca de una torre._

_Aunque la preciosa flor roja ya tenía "dueño", el rey sin saberlo la tomó. Ese sería nada más que el comienzo de su triste agonía, en un futuro no tan cercano, aquella persona reclamaría lo que era suyo. Volvió al castillo, tan rápido como su fiel corcel se lo permitió y ordeno a los médicos que pronto transformaran la flor en un brebaje para que la reina pudiera beberlo. Y cerca de la fecha de parto, la reina bebió de la mágica flor y milagrosamente se recupero. Recupero sus fuerzas, su vitalidad, su calidez. Días después, un hermoso niño de curiosos ojos rojos nació. _

_Su nombre fue Rapunzelo, porque la reina estaba segurísima de que iba a ser una niña, aunque al final terminara por equivocarse. Su esposo intento protestar, considerando un poco ridículo ese nombre, más ella no lo dejo. Sin embargo, ambos padres estaba más que felices de recibir en sus vidas a quien era fruto de su más profundo amor. Un niño sano y con unos increíbles pulmones lleno sus vidas hasta que la desgracia cayó sobre ellos nuevamente. Fue en una noche de tormenta, de esas que la reina detestaba con todo su ser, al recordarle su triste infancia._

_Una extraña sombra se coló en el castillo, yendo directamente a los aposentos de los reyes, que dormían sin sospechar nada. El malvado ladrón tomó al niño de apenas un años y se lo llevo, como pago de su flor rodaba. Ambos reyes se despertaron ante el llanto del pequeño pero cuando lo hicieron ya era demasiado tarde, el vil ladrón abrió la ventana y en la tormentosa noche desapareció sin dejar rastro. A partir de ese día, en el que un gran agujero atravesó los corazones de los reyes, ninguno descanso en su búsqueda, sabían que tarde o temprano lo encontrarían. "No te preocupes Juvia" le habia dicho el rey a su esposa, mientras la abrazaba con dulzura "Lo encontraremos, no importa qué". "Si, Gray-sama"._

Se hiso el silencio.

Gray dejo caer su mandíbula hasta el piso, completamente sonrojado, con claras intenciones de salir corriendo a los baños y meter su cabeza dentro del primer inodoro que viera y ahogarse ahí mismo. ¿Qué diablos…? ¡¿Por qué otra vez a él?! ¿Había sido tan mala persona con sus amigos en su anterior vida que a estos en esta les gustaba humillarlo hasta el cansancio?

-¡Gray-sama! –suspiro Juvia, mientras sus manos rodeaban su cuello melosamente. La maga estaba sonrojada también, pero a diferencia de su compañero, ella estaba algo _caliente_. Imaginarse que tenía un hijo con él era demasiado para su mente- ¡Tengamos hijos!

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –estaba tan avergonzado que no pudo continuar. Ni siquiera intento quitársela de encima, sólo giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, imaginándose a sí mismo en otro mundo.

-No puede ser… -murmuro Natsu, ladeando su cabeza- ¡¿Gajeel es hijo de Gray y Juvia?!

-Hay Natsu –suspiro Lucy, completamente rendida.

Levy rió con ganas y la pareja casada la acompaño.

-Será payaso –pensó en voz alta el "supuesto" hijo de la dulce pareja- ¡Pero claro que NO soy hijo del imbécil de hielo y Juvia, TARADO! ¿Cómo demonios supones eso? –_De verdad, no sé que tiene en la cabeza, ni tampoco quiero imaginármelo…_

-¡Gajeel-kun, no insultes a Gray-sama! –lo reto Juvia, exprimiendo el cuello de su amado con un poco mas de fuerza.

-¡Eso! –le reprocho Natsu- ¡Hazle caso a tu mamá!

-¡Que no es mi mamá, idiota! –volvió a gritarle, haciendo crujir sus dientes con ira.

-¿A no? –el mago de fuego parecía estar en una encrucijada, pensando. De pronto, choco su puño con su mano, captando la situación- Ya me parecía. Eres demasiado feo para ser hijo de Juvia, aunque… Bueno –se encogió de hombros- De Gray también. Además, ninguno de los dos aparenta ser mayor que tú así que…

-¿Me llamaste feo, Salamander?

-¿Algún problema con eso, cara de metal? –y ambos dragones de dos zancadas rápidas, chocaron sus frentes.

-¡YA! –gritó Erza, volviendo a imponer autoridad después de mucho tiempo- Quiero seguir escuchando el cuento. ¡Todos a callar y a sentarse!

_El malvado ladrón se llama José. Hacia muchísimos siglos atrás, el hombre habia encontrado la flor, cuando aquel lugar todavía lo habitaban las hadas. Siendo de naturaleza cruel, las hecho a todas, reconociendo en la poderosa planta una magia especial. Así vivió durante siglos con el poder de ésta, alejando a los intrusos, siendo egoísta. Cuando el rey robó su flor, el juro vengarse, matando al niño. Pero descubrió que la magia se habia trasladado de la flor al niño y tuvo que dejarlo vivir._

_Lo crió como su propio hijo, encerrándolo en la torre. Al principio, cuando era muy pequeño, Rapunzelo no le cuestionaba nada a su padre, ni porque no podía salir de la torre y cuando lo hacía, José le decía que afuera habia personas malas que querían robar su mágico cabello y el niño se quedaba conforme. Pero a medida que iba creciendo y que su carácter desafiante salía a la luz, Rapunzelo no se contentaba con las estúpidas explicaciones que su padre le daba._

_Era aun más, en el día de su cumpleaños, Rapunzelo veía desde su ventana unas hermosas linternas que se alzaban en el cielo nocturno. Todos los años. Hacia diecisiete años que veía ese espectáculo y de alguna manera, sabía que eran un mensaje para él, solamente para él. Cada vez que se lo comentaba a su padre, y que le pedía salir afuera para averiguar la verdad, este se enfurecía y terminaba por abofetearlo, gritándole que nunca jamás le preguntara una cosa así. Por eso, ese año, en su cumpleaños número dieciocho, decidió que las cosas iban a cambiar._

-¿Por qué no sale de la torre y ya? –interrumpió Natsu, sin verle la lógica a la situación.

-¿Y tú podrías cerrar tu enorme y horrible bocota de una puta vez? –le pregunto Gajeel. Por muy avergonzado que se sintiera de ser el protagonista de la historia de esa manera, era la historia de Levy, _su enana_. Y no iba a permitir que nadie se la arruinara.

-¡Me callo si quiero! ¡Tú no eres quien para darme ordenes!

-Entonces ¿Prefieres que te calle a golpes? –sugirió, chocando sus puños.

-Inténtalo.

-Ya déjalo Natsu –los interrumpió Gray, quien aun tenia a Juvia colgada de su cuello y parecía no importarle mucho ese detalle- ¿No ves que está defendiendo el amor que siente hacia Levy? –provocó, sonriendo triunfante. Era su momento de venganza.

-¡Es cierto Gajeel-kun! –apoyó Juvia- ¡Gray-sama tiene razón! No deberías negarlo.

-¿Q-q-q-q-u-ué…? –Gajeel se puso nuevamente colorado, retrocediendo unos pasos- ¡Es-eso es-s me-mentira!

-Oh, _¿De verdad?_ –Gray apunto a Levy, conteniendo las ganas de reír del puro gozo que sentía- ¿Por qué no se lo dices en la cara?

El dragón de hierro ni se atrevió a mirarla de reojo. Se quedo estático en su lugar, como una roca. Sus mejillas refulgían tanto de color rojo que podría ser sin problemas un faro de atención para barcos que se acercaban al puerto. Se sentía completamente abochornado, de pies a cabeza. No resultaba nada bonito cuando el afectado por las burlas era él y no otra persona. Intento pedirle ayuda con la mirada a Lily, pero el gato doblemente traidor se desentendió del problema, negando con la cabeza.

¡Maldita había sido la hora en que a Natsu se le ocurrió interrumpir! ¡Y al él protestar!

-Ya, ya, ya –calmo Levy, sonriendo- ¿Podríamos continuar con el cuento?

Nadie puso ninguna objeción. Volviendo sus lugares, Gajeel se sentó en el suyo y espero a que la enana se sentara sobre su regazo, como venía haciendo. Sin embargo, Levy no lo hiso. Se sentó a su lado, al parecer, ignorándolo un poco aunque le palmeo la rodilla con cariño. Si no la conociera mejor, podría jurar que se sentía algo decepcionada. Se mordía la lengua por decirle algo, pero no iba disculparse ni decirle nada frente a todos. ¡Esos chismosos probablemente acomodaran sus orejas para escuchar!

_Tres días antes de su cumpleaños, se las arreglo para escabullirse de la torre. Su padre había salido al mercado de la capital de reino, que era el más cercano a su hogar, y aprovecho para huir, aunque no fue nada fácil. La torre era una lugar muy peligroso y muy engañoso, además, tuvo que pensarlo bien antes de decidir si irse o no. Sería la primera vez en su vida que saliera al mundo exterior, del cual no conocía nada. Sólo sabía de él por los libros, aunque no le gustara leer. _

_Así, descendiendo gracias a su propio cabello, pisó el pasto, por primera vez. Se sintió libre por primera vez y era una sensación, sin ninguna duda, maravillosa. Se quedo allí parado un tiempo, dejando que la brisa lo acariciase, sus ojos observaran el cielo azulado sin restricciones y sus oídos se deleitaran con el murmullo de las hojas al agitarse. Pasó un tiempo, hasta que decidió que por fin, abandonaba la dichosa torre._

_Estuvo todo ese día caminando por el bosque, sin encontrar salida alguna, hasta que anocheció. Furioso como estaba, pateo una roca, que voló unos metros hasta estrecharse contra algo. En realidad, contra alguien. "Ouch" se oyó. Rapunzelo se alarmo, pensando que quizá podría ser José. Se reprendió a sí mismo al instante, recordase que el quejido habia sonado demasiado agudo para ser una voz de hombre, y aun mas, de su padre. Se acerco sigilosamente, teniendo en mente que era un hombre grandote y que podría defenderse solo._

_Cuando llegó al lugar donde el sonido habia salido, se quedo pasmado. Frente a él se encontraba lo que parecía ser una enana, sobándose la cabeza. La pequeña mujer se dio vuelta, mirándolo furiosamente. "¡Tú!" lo acuso, levantándose, en definitiva si era una enana, apenas si le llagaba a la cintura "¿Crees que es sano ir revoleando rocas por ahí?". "Oye, oye, no me grites ¡Fue un accidente!" se acerco a ella, y le palmeo la cabeza "No deberías gritarle a alguien más grande que ti, enana"._

_Rapunzelo jamás se imagino lo que vendría después. La pequeña mujer lo pateo, justo ahí. "¡Enana tu abuela imbécil! ¡Mi nombre es Levy!" y orgullosa, se palmeo el pecho. Aunque Rapunzelo se retorcía de dolor, le devolvió el insulto y comenzaron a pelearse. Parecía que querían descubrir quien gritaba más alto y con más fuerza, porque iban elevando las voces, hasta que de súbito, él se callo, recordando que su padre todavía podría escucharlo. Aunque a Levy le pareció sospechosa su actitud, también se callo, en un mudo acuerdo y ambos comenzaron una conversación medianamente normal._

_Aunque la enana se rió a más no poder al descubrir su nombre, lo que lo hiso enfadar, hablar con ella era fácil. Descubrió que estaba viajando a la capital para conseguir algo, aunque no le dijo qué, que parecía de suma importancia. Le llamo la atención que cargara una espada, no era propio de las damas, y ella por toda explicación le dijo que era para defensa personal. Rapunzelo dudaba que la necesitara. Por otro lado, el también le comento que iba a la capital y que estaba huyendo de su padre._

_Pero ninguno hiso mención alguna sobre las razones principales del viaje ni de sus pasados, fue un acuerdo mudo. Esa noche, la pasaron juntos cobijados por la fogata que armaron y al día siguiente, ambos decidieron que el viaje sería más fácil de a dos. En un santiamén salieron del profundo bosque, lo que Rapunzelo no habia podido lograr en un día, y pudieron observar el hermoso paisaje frente a sus ojos. El bosque estaba en la cima de un valle, cercano al mar y desde allí se podía apreciar todo el lugar. La capital se veía imponente, cobijada por sus murallas y sus puentes._

"_Es…". "Es increíble" termino Levy, sonriéndole. A Rapunzelo, aquella sonrisa como el sol, le pareció la más hermosa que hubiera visto en la vida. Incluso, más hermosa que el paisaje que tenía en frente._

-Aburrido… -comento Natsu, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano.

-¡Aye, sir! –apoyo Happy, que se habia acomodado sobre su regazo.

-Lo mato, juro que lo mato ahora mismo.

-No eres el único que al parecer quiere eso Gajeel –le comento Lily, desde su cómodo lugar acurrucado en Levy. Le señalo delante, justo a Lucy, donde la rubia acechaba al joven hombre con las manos abiertas, dispuesta a matarlo. El morocho bufo, no le molestaba que la Coneja le diera su merecido, sólo hubiera preferido ser él el primero.

-¡Natsu, cuidado! –advirtió Happy, oliendo el peligro.

Ya era tarde, Lucy lo cazo por atrás, sujetándolo del cuello. Natsu chillo y pidió ayuda mientras era ahogado por una poseída Maga Estelar. Nadie le hiso caso, incluso, muchos reían divertidos ante la situación ¡Como si esta de verdad fuera divertida! ¡Lucy lo estaba ahogando de verdad! ¡Lo estaba matando de verdad! ¿No se daban cuenta? ¿Eran de verdad todos _tan desalmados_ para dejarlo morir tan terriblemente? Incluso Happy habia huido al regazo de Jellal nuevamente, dejando que se pudriera solo como un cadáver.

-¡G-gato… traido-d-dor! –logro articular, señalándolo- P-p-pen-se… q-ue… e-e-eras… dif-f-fente a… a… Lily…

-¡Erza, Natsu dice que soy malo!

Gajeel se cruzo de brazos, molesto por la situación. No podía ser que interrumpiera cada dos por tres. Era simplemente ridículo. Miró a Levy de soslayo, quien se reía divertida por la situación que se habia armado entre Lucy, Natsu, Happy y ahora Erza entraba en la discusión, acusando a Salamander –como si fuera una especie de criminal híper peligroso para la sociedad- de maltratador de animales. Se veía tan tierna con las mejillas sonrojadas y las leves arruguitas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos.

Le daban ganas de comérsela.

-¿Sucede algo, Gajeel? –le pregunto, al darse cuenta que la miraba fijamente.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota…_ Se reprendía mentalmente.

-Eh… no –lo escudriño con la mirada, provocando que se sintiera amenazado- Sólo pensaba en como soportas que te interrumpa tanto –aunque no era del todo mentira, se alejaba bastante de la realidad.

-¿Quién? ¿Natsu? –Gajeel asintió- Ah, bueno, él siempre es así, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Además, no lo hace con maldad –explico, con aires de gran sabiduría.

-No, pero eso no quita que sea molesto.

-Gajeel –la maga lo tomo de la mano, enredando sus dedos con los de él- Aunque nos cueste, si queremos a la otra persona, tenemos que aceptarla tal cual es. ¿No lo crees?

El mago sospecho que esa pregunta tenía una intención de fondo, algo más profundo. No era el ser mas avivado del planeta, ni tenía todas las luces bien colocadas, pero habia aprendido a entender a Levy de una manera que él mismo se sorprendía. La admiraba mucho, más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo y esa admiración provocaba que la mirara todo el tiempo, que observara cada parte de su ser. Era tan perfecta, tan amorosa, tan tierna, tan buena persona, que era capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa. Incluso, a un idiota como él, que no tenía remedio.

Asintió, con total franqueza, mientras de fondo se escuchaba el rugido de Erza.

_Llegaron a la capital en un día, evitando recorrer el camino real. Aunque Levy se excuso en que era "un atajo" Rapunzelo supo leer entre líneas, aunque no diviso la verdadera razón del desvió. La enana parecía ser una mujer muy práctica y llena de energía, a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, no se dejaba amedrentar por nada y evitaba los obstáculos con gran agilidad. Hablaron casi todo el trayecto, conociéndose aun más, pero siempre evitando un tema: sus respectivos pasados. Levy le habia preguntado por qué tenía el cabello tan largo y él, al callarse, dio a entender que no quería hablar. Ella se lo respeto._

_El lugar era enorme y lleno de gente. Claro que nunca había visto nada igual en su vida. Se sintió acongojado, pero lo oculto muy bien. "Bien" le hablo ella, de frente "Creo que acá nos despedimos". "¿Ya?". "¿Qué, tienes miedo de andar solo por ahí? ¡Vamos! Como si nunca hubiera salido de tu casa ¿Ah?" bromeo, sin sospechar ni un segundo que era la pura verdad. El labio de Rapunzelo tembló y no fue hasta que la vió alejarse que reacciono. Por mucho orgullo que tuviese que tragarse, no podía solo y aunque no confiada del todo en la pequeña gnomo, era lo único que conocía._

_La corrió antes de perderla y cuando la alcanzo, a pesar de sus protestas, la subió a su hombro y se la llevo lejos, a una calle donde no pasara tanta gente. Cuando la bajó, le tapo la boca antes de que comenzara a recriminarle cosas, y avergonzado, le soltó toda su historia. Su padre, su cabello mágico, la torre y las linternas. Todo. Y le pidió su ayuda. Levy se quedo sorprendida, y el silencio los envolvió por largo rato. "¿De verdad en tu vida has salido de la torre?". "¿Por qué rayos te mentiría?". "No lo sé, ¿Para dar lastima, quizá? Conozco muchos hombres que se hacen…" "¡Ya!" la interrumpió "¿Vas a ayudarme o no?"_

_Así lo hiso, Levy prometió ayudarlo. Como todavía faltaba un día para las linternas, y por ende, para su cumpleaños, la pequeña mujer consiguió una habitación en una posada, cerca del castillo. Ambos se apoyaron en la ventana, y la joven le comento que hacía casi veinte años que los reyes buscaban a su hijo perdido y que en cada víspera de su nacimiento, largaban las linternas hacia el cielo, con la esperanza de que el príncipe las viera y volviera a casa. Rapunzelo se quedo pensando seriamente aquella noche ¿Y si él era…? No, imposible, su padre era José ¿Por qué iba a mentirle?_

"_¿Y tu historia es…?" le habia preguntado, antes de irse a dormir. La joven dama era bastante reservada, pero aun así, considero que no iba a pasarle nada malo si le contaba a Rapunzelo. Habia ido a la ciudad porque su pequeña hermana estaba enferma y necesitaba la cura, aunque no tenía mucho dinero. Vivian solas, sus padres las habían abandonado a su suerte, y Levy se habia hecho cargo de ambas desde muy pequeña. La historia le llego al corazón. "Cuando veamos las linternas, puedes llevarme a tu casa. Curare a tu hermana" le dijo. La sonrisa de Levy, esa noche, fue la más hermosa de todas. Ilumino su sueño._

_Al día siguiente, pasearon por la ciudad, sin sospechar que alguien los seguía desde las sombras. Fueron a la plaza principal, donde una enorme pintura de los reyes con su pequeño hijo, siendo apenas un bebé, decoraba una enorme pared. Rapunzelo se la quedo viendo largo rato, sintiéndose parte de esa pintura. Por alguna razón, ese bebé le hacía recordar a él. Lo que no entendía, era por qué, si él era el príncipe perdido, su padre le había mentido. Era cierto que a veces lo golpeaba y nunca le había permitido salir de esa torre, pero era su padre. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?_

Gajeel le dio un apretón de manos a Levy, quien lo miro fijamente.

Sabía que la enana no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo sentir mal –por lo menos, no de esa manera tan profunda- pero aquella historia le estaba pegando duro, y sólo era por la mención de su antiguo maestro, José. Los recuerdos borrosos de cuando asaltó Fairy Tail siendo parte de Phantom, cuando ataco y torturo a Levy de esa manera tan cruel y descorazonada le revolvían el estomago y le estrujaban el corazón.

Por mucho que Levy lo perdonó hacia tiempo, a veces sentía una culpa terriblemente profunda y revoltosa, que lo hacía temblar. La maga, sintiendo su aflicción, se arrodillo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, poniéndolo colorado -se oyó a más de un suspiro femenino de trasfondo- y luego se acomodo en su regazo nuevamente. Intentaba demostrarle, con ese simple gesto, lo mucho que lo quería ver bien.

-¡Qué miran, entrometidos! –les rugió el mago a los _atentos espectadores_, rodeando a Levy posesivamente por la cintura.

-¡Se guss…! –Erza sujeto a Happy con fuerza de la mandíbula, impidiendo que dijera algo más. Le hiso un gesto con la cabeza a la Maga de Escritura para que continuara, completamente seria, aunque contrastara con su rostro ruborizado. Esta le agradeció mudamente sonriendo, no quería que su fiero dragón se sintiera mas incomodo.

_Esa noche, vieron las dichosas linternas adornar el cielo nocturno como pequeñas estrellas de fuego desde el techo de la posada. Fue un espectáculo único, mágico. Rapunzelo, al admirarlas de tan cerca, se sintió extrañamente parte de ese lugar. Sentía que pertenecía ahí, que habia nacido ahí, que era su lugar en el mundo. Animado, miro a Levy profundamente, quien observaba el espectáculo con una suave sonrisa. Habia aprendido a amar las sonrisas de esa pequeña mujer en el corto tiempo que llevaba conociéndola._

"_¿Pasa algo?" lo cuestiono apenas verlo. Rapunzelo negó y se acerco a ella, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Ninguno dijo nada, se abrazaron bajo el hermoso rió de estrellas de colores. El joven cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía, del calor que Levy despedía hacia su persona… cuando lo vio. Dos enormes sonrisas, solo para él. Dos pares de brazos, rodeándolo con cariño. Una mujer de cabellos celestes, llamándolo por su nombre tiernamente, y un hombre de cabellos azabaches mirándolo con orgullo. Sus padres. Los reyes. El rey y la reina. "¡Dios mío!" murmuro, separándose bruscamente._

_Levy lo miro, alarmada. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Rapunzelo se adelanto. "¡Enana! ¡El príncipe perdido soy yo!" la tomo por los hombros, sonriendo "¡Los reyes son mis padres, lo acabo de ver!". "¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?". Rapunzelo negó, enérgicamente. "¿Estás seguro?" "¡Jamás he estado tan seguro en toda mi vida!". Levy estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre su padre, José, y qué papel jugaba él todo eso, cuando una sombra se abalanzo sobre ambos, empujando a Rapunzelo y tomando a Levy del cuello._

_Casi cae el techo, de la altura de cuatro pisos, pero logro sujetarse del borde. Con esfuerzo, subió y se quedó helado, mirando a su padr… no, mirando a José, quien tenía prisionera a Levy, con una afilada daga sobre su garganta. "Mi querido Rapunzelo, no quería hacer las cosas de esta forma, pero tú me obligaste" hablo con sorna, apretando la daga contra el delgado cuello femenino. "¿Por qué?" pregunto, simplemente. "Veras…" y José le conto todo, el embarazo dificultoso de su madre, la desesperación y "robo" de su padre, su nacimiento y su secuestro._

"_Pensaba matarte" admitió, lleno de furia asesina "Pero si lo hacía, el poder de la flor se perdería para siempre, así que opte por criarte como mi hijo y no dejarte salir nunca, hasta que, bueno, te rebelaste". Rapunzelo no salía de su asombro, sin embargo, tenía miedo, miedo por lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer. "¡Suéltala!" pidió, refiriéndose a Levy. "Si no quieres que le haga nada malo, vendrás conmigo y jamás, JAMÁS, podrás escapar". No lo pensó dos veces. A pesar de las protestas de Levy, acepto._

-¡Hazlo picadillo, Rapunzelo! –pidió Natsu, poniendo sus puños en pose de pelea.

-¡Aye, sir!

-Tranquilo, respira, cuenta hasta diez. Uno, dos, tres… -murmuro Gajeel, antes de dirigir sus manos hasta cierto cuello y partirlo en dos.

-¡Interrumpir todo el tiempo no es de hombres!

-¡Shhh! –pidió Asuka- La tía Levy aun no termino de contar. El que vuelva a interrumpir será castigado por la tía Erza, ¿Verdad mami? –Bisca asintió, muy seria. A la pelirroja se le inflo el pecho de orgullo y asesino con la mirada a todo aquel que estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca para protestar, o para lo que fuera.

Si las miradas matasen…

_Entonces, José noqueo a Levy de un golpe en la nuca. Lo último que la muchacha vio antes de desvanecerse, fue la sonrisa llena de agradecimiento de Rapunzelo._

_Cuando recobro la conciencia, ya era de madrugada. Alarmada, decidió ordenar sus ideas y decidió los pasos que iba a seguir: para rescatar a Rapunzelo, tendría que pedir ayuda ¿Y qué mejor que ir al castillo? La muchacha era muy hábil y, a sabiendas que los guardias no la dejarían pasar, llego hasta el aposento de los reyes, donde aun dormían. Levy los observo detenidamente, se veían tan cansados rodeados de una tristeza que padres como ellos no se merecían. Mordiéndose la lengua, toco el hombro de la reina, y la despertó. _

_Ambas mujeres se quedaron viéndose, hasta que Juvia despertó a su esposo, quien se alarmo, dispuesto a llamar a los guardias. "¡Esperen!" pidió Levy "Se que posiblemente no van a creerme, pero sé donde está su hijo y necesito de su ayuda. Está en peligro" sentencio. Gray la miro desconfiado y reclamo a su esposa, diciéndole que no se ilusionara, que era todo una mentira. "Por favor" rogo la pequeña mujer. La reina miró a su esposo y le sonrió cálidamente. Habían pasado dieciocho años, vacios, desesperanzadores, ¿Qué importaba? ¡No tenían nada que perder! "¿Dónde está?" cedió el rey._

_Condujo a los soldados por lo profundo del bosque, hasta llegar a la dichosa torre. Tanto el rey como la reina habían accedido a ir, si de verdad ese hombre era su hijo, querían ser los primeros en verlos. Levy se posiciono debajo de la torre "¡José, sal de ahí, estas rodeado!" más nadie parecía responder, por lo que opto por otra opción "¡Rapunzelo, deja caer tu cabello!" y milagrosamente, la mata de pelo negro cayó por la ventana, hasta donde ellos estaban. El rey olio a trampa, y por eso, Levy decidió ir primero._

_Cuando subió habilidosamente y entro por la ventana, pudo divisar fácilmente a Rapunzelo, amordazado y atado frente a ella, intentando decirle algo. Fue demasiado tarde, José salió de entre las sombras y le enterró la daga en el costado. Al siguiente instante, los soldados subieron y aprisionaron a José, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Juvia se acerco a quien parecía ser su hijo y lo soltó, él apenas pareció notarla. Se acerco rápido a Levy, quien estaba tendida sobre el piso. _

-¿Por qué demonios siempre matan a alguno de los protagonistas?

-¡QUE TE CALLES! –le gritaron _todos_, incluida la pequeña Asuka.

Natsu se encogió sobre sí mismo, y cerró su boca.

"_Traje… a tus… padres" le murmuro en apenas un hilo de voz. La cantidad de sangre que salía de la herida era demasiada, no estaba seguro de que su cabello fuera a… ¡No! Tenía que pensar en positivo, tenía que hacerlo. "No hables" le ordeno, mientras acomodaba su cabello sobre la herida. "Rapunzelo… cuida… cuida a mi hermanita… por, por mi…" "¡Que te calles dije!". La pequeña mujer rió, escupiendo algo de sangre. "Lo siento. Sólo quería… que tuvieras lo que yo… nunca tuve… Por favor, cuida de ella…". El hombre negó, negó una y otra vez._

_Los rayos de luz que Levy siempre despedía se fueron apagando, de a poco. Rapunzelo se concentro y entono la canción que José le habia enseñado, para que sus poderes mágicos funcionaran. Un brillo de luna rodeo el lugar, iluminando a todos los presentes. La herida pareció curarse, sin dejar un solo rastro, ni siquiera estaba rasgada la ropa._

_Pero los ojos de Levy no se abrían, y su pecho estaba estático. No se movía. "Daría todo, todo, para que abrieras los ojos" murmuro, rozando la mejilla con su dedo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y una pequeña lágrima se filtro de ellos, cayendo en la punta de la nariz de ella. De verdad daría todo, su libertad, su cabello, su magia, su pasado, su futuro, su vida… todo. Ni Rapunzelo, ni José, ni los reyes sabían que en realidad, la fuerza mágica que poseía la flor venia de una sola y fuente: el amor. _

_La flor no era lo suficientemente poderosa como para salvar a los muertos, pero la fuerza del amor había salvado a la reina, a Juvia y la fuerza del amor también salvaría a Levy. El pequeño pecho subió, y luego bajo, comenzando a filtrar aire hacia sus pulmones. Y luego, bajo la atenta mirada de Rapunzelo, abrió los ojos, sonriéndole con sus rayos de sol. "Enana idiota" le murmuro, antes de besarla con dulzura en sus labios. Beso que fue correspondido en el acto, de la misma manera._

_Juvia y Gray se abrazaron, viendo a su hijo, llenos de orgullo y amor de padres. Así, el príncipe perdido volvió al reino, que se sumergió en una fiesta que duro una semana. Levy y su pequeña hermana, curada gracias al mágico cabello de Rapunzelo, se mudaron al castillo, donde encontraron una nueva familia que las recibió con los brazos abiertos. El rey y la reina pudieron descansar en paz después de muchos años de sufrimiento, pues al fin su hijo estaba de vuelta, y pronto los sorprendió con que iban a ser abuelos._

_Rapunzelo y la pequeña Levy tuvieron su final feliz, formando la familia que ellos nunca pudieron tener y que ahora disfrutaban. Al final, ambos comprendieron, que la magia más poderosa de todas no era aquella que te mantenía joven para siempre, sino aquella que se podía usar para los demás: EL AMOR. _

_The End._

La maga se paró y recibió los aplausos que le dieron inclinándose, como si fuera una directora de teatro parada frente a su obra recién terminada. Gajeel se sentía orgulloso de ella, y más que eso. Por eso, cuando volvió a sentarse nuevamente en su lugar y sin que nadie lo viera –lo último que le faltaba era justamente eso- beso el cuello de Levy con dulzura, mientras la apretaba más contra sí.

Levy se puso completamente colorada, desde la punta de su nariz, hasta la raíz de sus pelos.

-Felicitaciones –le susurro al oído, de forma sensual- _Enana_.

-¿T-te gusto? –se estremeció de puro placer, algo cohibida por las sensación que le causaba con tan sólo un pequeño beso en el cuello- Pen-pense que te había molestado…

-Un poco… Pero cierta personita me dijo que si quería a alguien, debía aceptarla tal cual era.

No pudo sentirse más feliz. Para su fortuna, nadie les prestaba atención.

Natsu y Asuka se habían comenzado a quejar de que no había más comida, mientras los padres de la niña intentaban buscar a alguna maga disponible que les fuera a dar una solución. La única que estaba "sin hacer nada" –porque en realidad estaba discutiendo con cierto hombre gigante de las mismas estupideces de siempre, haciendo nada productivo con su vida, para variar- era Evergreen, quien apenas olio el _peligro_ en el aire, los ignoro completamente, dejándolos desamparados.

Gray intentaba sacarse a Juvia de encima. La Maga de Agua parecía pegada a él con la más fuerte de las plasticolas, y por mucho que protestara, tironeara o se quejara, ella parecía ser inmune a absolutamente todo. Lily y Happy estaban en el aire charlando, camino a la barra. Por alguna razón, les había agarrado hambre; a diferencia de Natsu y Asuka –entendían a la pequeña, pero el dragón era una vergüenza para su edad- eran autosuficientes, no tenían que quejarse ni reclamar ante nadie que sus estómagos rugían con fuerza, reclamando alimento. Y Jellal intentaba –Mavis sabía que lo hacía- calmar a Erza. La maga quería perseguir a toda costa a una muy aterrada Lucy, a quien la valentía de minutos pasados la había abandonado.

Levy rió ante el panorama desordenado y abrazo a Gajeel, reventado de felicidad.

_Hogar dulce hogar_.

Ahora sólo quedaban dos. Erza vs Lucy. ¿A quién le tocaría? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

_**...**_

_**...**_

**NOTAS:** La verdad, no sé para que carajos les digo que no esperen que el próximo capítulo sea largo, porque siempre termino haciéndolo aun más largo. Me sale solo. Igual, no esperen que el que sigue sea así o me voy a morir xDDD. Disculpen la tardanza, lo que pasa es que la semana pasada estaba algo shockeada por lo de Gray, pero en fin, sigue vivo gracias al sacrifico de Ultear, así que, todo bien con Mashima-sensei,_ por ahora_, :D. Bien, ¿Qué les pareció el cap de hoy? Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, aunque me tomara tanto tiempo. ¡Ah! La versión de Rapunzel en la que me decidí basar es la de la "nueva" -porque ya es bastante vieja- versión de Disney, Enredados. No conozco mucho la historia de Rapunzel, so... Pasando a los agradecimientos (Gracias especiales a los que se animaron en opinar un poco más. ¡Los adoro!):

**Nakamura Kaze**, **Gabe Logan**, **Kumi Strife** (Jajajaja, espero que las reacciones de Gajeel te hayan gustado. ¡Muchas gracias! No esperaba que me saliera bien. No te preocupes, es normal xD) **Blackbell77**, **Akira Grit Akaku**, **CrazyGirlOtaku**, (Akira-chan, Crazy-chan, adivinaron, jajajaja. ¡Son brujas, lo sabia xDDD!), **valqiria8**, **Girl Master Houndoom** (Si, volviste a adivinar :DD. Esa parte es genial, Homero es tan idiota -a veces me recuerda a Natsu- y lo de Laxus, pues, ni idea de donde salió xDD y Juvia es tan especial, es difícil pensar como actuara. ¡Muchas gracias!) **CATITA-EDWIN** (Te agradesco enormemente que me digas eso. Y la verdad es que no los invento por el dibujo de Rusky -además, tendría que pensar más y ni ganas xDD- el fic está inspirado en su dibujo) **Elibe**, **theONOFRE** (Te lo agredesco mucho, espero que las burradas de Natsu te sigan diviertiendo, porque hay para más) **Hime Shiraiwa** (Hime-chii! Gracias por pasarte, no había necesidad. Me alegra que te hayas divertido, es la idea xDD. Rusky es una grosa, la adoro, tiene un estilo muy tierno -incluso pasa sus dibujos más pervers ja...- espero que te animes a seguir leyendo. Y los niños, ¡Ni me digas! Cada vez viene peor, jo...). ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS! También a aquellos que lo pusieron en favs o alerts.

¡Anímense a dejar un review! No les va costar nada, ¡Es puramente gratis, _wii_! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Sean personas llenas de azúcar ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


	5. El Bello Durmientes

_**Cuentos para dormir.**_

"_El Bello Durmientes"_

¡Hello, hello! No tienen idea de lo eufórica que estoy, porque ¡Promocione tres materias del ingreso a la universidad! –he aquí el misterio de por qué tarde tanto en actualizar, no estaba haciéndome la vaga, estaba estudiando- ahora sólo me faltan tres más para poder entrar. Bien, dejando de lado mi vida personal, acá me tienen sentadita, trayéndoles otro capítulo; me apena decirles que estamos cerca del final -y no me echen la culpa, yo _advertí_ que iba a ser un fic cortito- y también me apena decirles que la mayoría erro con sus apuestas (se las van a tener que arreglar con Happy xDD). La siguiente en contar un cuento va a ser nada menos y nada más que… ¡Lucy!

¡Atención! _La Bella Durmientes_ no me pertenece –así como otras tantas cosas que ya quisiera tener- es de… bueno, ni idea de quien, pero de alguien es. Si alguno sabe, les agradecería enormemente que me dijeran, la ignorancia puede ser horrible a veces (?).

¡Ah! Antes de empezar, tengo una tremenda duda existencial, que les juro no me deja dormir tranquila ¿Alguien sabe con exactitud de que sexo es Frosh? ¿Es nena o nene? Ahora que Mashima está dando manija con eso de la muerte del gato-rana (que también parecer ser indefinido en ese sentido, jo) no puedo evitar pensarlo, porque la verdad no tengo la menor idea. Si alguno es tan amable de responderle se los agradecería enormemente ¡Y les juro que les regalo un paquete de galletitas de chocolates! Hechas por mí, claro :D.

Ahora sí, se apagan las luces y todos están en silencio. Espero que disfruten…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El reloj daba las 3:47 a.m.

Y claro, el muy maldito –y otros insultos aparte- _no_ podía dar una hora redondeada. Nop. Tenían que ser "y cuarenta y siente". Nunca "menos cuarto" o "y media" o "menos cinco" o "en punto". No. Claro que no. Para él la vida era tan fácil que se conformaba con decir lo primero que se le venía. ¡Total! ¿Quién iba a reclamárselo, eh? ¿Quién? ¿El relojero? ¡Ja! Podría contarse otro chiste de vez en cuando. Incluso sentía –juraba por Mavis que podía _escucharlo_- como se le reía en la cara, en su pobre cara demacrada.

Alzack negó, de pronto. ¡Por todas las Biscas! ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

Y bueno, no podía culparse. _No era_ su culpa que de un momento a otro estuviera pensado que el reloj era un objeto animado y con vida, y que era el culpable de todas sus grandes desgracias y fracasos como padre. O quizá… ¡No! Volvió a suspirar, en un estado de derrota más allá del punto permitido para conservar la salud. No había forma de que esa situación cambiase, ni se alterase, ni que ningún otro verbo que terminase en "ase" pudiera cambiar. Ya estaba mucho, mucho –sospechaba que rozaba el infinito- mucho mas allá de sus posibilidades humanas.

¿Amén?

Por otra parte –por mucho que Alzack se considerara el ser mas desgraciado sobre el planeta tierra y los planetas circundantes a esta- había otra persona que estaba en peligro mayor de muerte súbita; o traducido en palabras que puedan ser mas comprendidas para su análisis posterior: había otra persona que estaba cerca de un estado de fallecimiento prematuro producido por una psicótica-psicópata-sadomasoquista con posibilidades de desaparecer _literalmente_ del ecosistema y que trajera severas secuelas para los de alrededor, aunque no les afectara mínimamente a ellos ni un poco.

Desgracias aparte, había alguien que estaba _peor_.

Lucy Heartfilia analizaba severamente la posibilidad de entrar al Programa de Protección a Testigos que el Reino de Fiore ofrecía a aquellos que lo necesitaban. Pero –claro, siempre hay un puto pero- por mucho que lo solicitara, se le presentaban dos problemitas, o mejor dicho, inconvenientes. Uno, no estaba segura de poder permanecer con vida hasta que su solicitud se aprobase y entrara en vigencia la adecuada practica del sistema. Dos, ella no había sido testigo de ningún homicidio mafioso, rodeado de circunstancias misteriosas (aunque eso lo pudiera discutir. En el gremio se veía cada cosa…). Tres -¿No eran dos?- no quería renunciar ni a su personalidad ni a la vida que llevaba.

Por supuesto, cuando se trata de que tu vida peligre por un monstruo de cabellos escarlatas, con mirada fiera y que, además de todas las habilidades de tortura que posee y de su súper magia de reequipo, es la mujer más poderosa de Fairy Tail, uno puede llegar a plantearse la posibilidad de desaparecer; por lo menos, por un tiempo que se considere necesario (quizá con tres años estaría bien, o por ahí cuatro ¡Ya estaba! Cinco era el número perfecto).

Y no es que se quejara de que no tenia ayuda. La tenia, aunque fuera poca. Por supuesto, el único que se atrevía a ponerse frente a aquella bestia descorazonada cegada por la rabia más profunda –y no estaba exagerando con la descripción- era Jellal. Sin embargo, hasta _ese_ particular momento, la protección del mago parecía resultar con eficacia sobresaliente.

Cuando la pequeña Levy había finalizado su cuento, no supo por qué, Lucy sintió un aura asesina-descuartizadora sobre su nuca. Falsamente pensó que se trataba de Juvia, quizá la había ofendido con alguna actitud que había tenido hacia Gray –aunque no sabía cuál, claro está- o por ahí, había dicho algo que no tenía que decir con respecto a él, otra vez. Quiso creer que esa era la verdad, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría si aceptaba _la otra verdad, _y por unos minutos estuvo así, contenta de atrasar lo inevitable. Pero como dice el dicho "las mentiras tienen patas cortas…" Lucy se vio forzada a mirar de una buena vez quién era la responsable de querer enviarla al otro mundo.

Fue ahí, en ese preciso momento al voltear su cabeza, cuando los vio. Los ojos de Erza resplandecían con un fulgor aterrador que hiso que la sangre se le congelara al grado de menos cien y que su cuerpo reaccionara de la misma manera, mientras su mente le traía horribles imágenes de la pelirroja abriéndole las tripas con una de sus tantas espadas serrucho mientras se reía desquiciada sobre su destruido cadáver por ser la reina de los pasteles de fresa (y después dicen que Juvia es la que tiene una imaginación superlativamente extraña).

Se obligo a moverse e intento llamar la atención de Natsu, tironeando de su bufanda unas cuantas veces, incluso, con fuerza, zarandeándolo en varias ocasiones. Por mucho que lo hiso, el joven hombre estaba empeñado en gritar que tenía hambre y que exigía con seriedad máxima –como si no hubiera comido en la vida- comer inmediatamente, lo que fuera, incluso se conformaba con un poco de fuego tostado. Lucy no podía creer –en realidad sí, pero en esos momentos sus neuronas no funcionaban como debían hacerlo- como era que no se daba cuenta del modo monstruoso que Erza había adoptado para acabar con ella. En realidad, nadie parecía notarlo, salvo _una_ persona: el Mago Celestial.

Los cielos parecieron abrirse y los ángeles parecieron cantar una dulce melodía de salvación –de esas que se escuchan en la iglesia, aunque los cantantes sean unos _hermosos perros_ cantando- cuando Lucy poso su desesperada visión en el hombre de extraños cabellos celestes, que le devolvía la mirada calmándola. No lo pensó ni un segundo, ni lo analizo, Natsu podía pudrirse en el infierno más profundo, cuando se levanto de su lugar y salió disparada como un rayo de luz ultravioleta hacia él, refugiándose detrás de su espalda. Jellal no le reclamo nada, ni siquiera cuando sintió sus largas y finas uñas aferrarse a su carne con desesperación.

Ahí empezó la lucha de ambos –en realidad de Jellal solo- para que Erza no intentara comerse cruda a Lucy, en tanto que el resto de los individuos estaba demasiado ocupado en solucionar el severo problema que se les había presentado de pronto y que era de _suma_ importancia: la comida; mientras ignoraban olímpicamente ese pequeño sector del gremio destruido, indignando de sobre manera a una muy aterrada Lucy ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¡¿Acaso ella y su integridad física eran menos importantes que un par de galletitas?! ¡¿Qué clase de personas eran?!

Si tan sólo lo supiera…

Durante unos minutos, la estrategia pareció funcionar perfectamente. Lucy se aferraba a Jellal como si su vida dependiese de ello –ah, claro, su vida _si_ dependía de ello- mientras el mago intentaba por todos los medios habidos y por haber mantener a raya a Erza, calmándola con palabras suaves, gestos pequeños, miradas llenas de azúcar y promesas de mil pasteles de fresa para ella sola. Increíblemente, esa estrategia parecía estar funcionando de diez; y la rubia se sorprendía cada vez más del control excelente que él tenía sobre la peligrosa mujer. Hasta había pensado en, una vez que se salvara, regalarle unas vacaciones de lujo en la ciudad de Crocus como recompensa.

Ejem_, parecía_ –aquel día Lucy comprendió lo importante que eran los tiempos verbales- porque alguien tenía que ser tan jodidamente arruinador de vidas para que todo el increíble esfuerzo que Jellal estaba haciendo para protegerla y que no tuviera que entrar a aquel dichoso programa de protección se fuera al retrete en menos de dos milésimas de segundos. Si, así de rápido. No sólo Erza se enfureció aun mas –si es que eso cabía ser posible- sino que su número de víctimas aumentó y el pobre del Mago Celestial quedo K.O; y sólo por ser buena persona.

¡¿Por qué demonios Dios y su plan divino tenían que crear a Natsu?! Y si era verdaderamente necesaria su existencia, ¿Por qué carajos no lo habían hecho un _poquito_ más inteligente, o susceptible –en todo caso- a los cambios que cierta maga tenia y que no eran para nada poco comunes? ¡¿Era tanto pedir?! –no es como si estuviera pidiendo un país completo para ella sola- ¡Exigía una indemnización por daños y perjuicios a un bien, como lo era su persona, protegido por la ley! ¡Y también exigía una demanda a Dios!

_Estúpido Natsu…_

A todo esto ¿Qué había pasado exactamente para que Lucy quisiera morirse, pero NO a manos de Erza?

_Este_ era el particular momento que lo hecho todo a perder: Natsu y su súper-cerebro-mega-inteligente –no creo que sea necesario aclarar la ironía de la "palabra compuesta"- no se dio cuenta de lo enfurecida que estaba Erza e ignorando toda alarma que cualquier mago pudo llegar a transmitirle, tuvo la _enorme delicadeza_ de pedirle, de exigirle, _a ella_, que prepara algunas de sus galletas, porque ya estaba cansado que nadie le prestara atención. Lo que hay que rescatar de este hecho, es que el Dragon Slayer por lo menos le dijo que sus galletitas eran las más deliciosas, más precisamente "aunque las de Lucy son las mejores, las tuyas vienen después Erza".

Si Gajeel –e incluso Gray- habían llegado a pensar, aunque fuera por un pequeñísimo momento, que Natsu tenía si quiera una neurona, sus hipótesis se extinguieron en seguida, se esfumaron en el aire, como si nunca hubieran existido. La alarma roja pareció encenderse en todos y cada uno de los presentes como si fuera un interruptor cualquiera cuando el silencio se hiso presente. Previendo un futuro apocalipsis cada uno tomo sus respectivos resguardos, todo esto hecho en menos de cinco segundos; incluso Alzack estuvo tentado a gritarle al reloj con puro gozo que le había ganado, pero prefirió guardárselo. No querían que lo tachasen de loco y, mucho menos, que Erza los descubriera.

Gajeel tomó a Levy y a Lily de improvisto, y los tres se refiguraron sobre el escenario, aunque a este le faltara parte del piso. Gray agarro a Juvia de la mano –que se desmayo a mitad de camino murmurando frases sin sentido que el mago prefirió ignorar- y puso a ambos a salvo detrás de la barra: si sobrevivía a todas las acatombes, ¿por qué no a esta? Evergreen tuvo la intención de pararse frente a Erza con claras intenciones de desafiarla, y para su desgracia personal Elfman no lo permitió, ya que la agarro de la cintura contra su voluntad y la traslado con él a una mesa dada vuelta, que serviría de reparo. Alzack y Bisca, junto con la pequeña Asuka, decidieron ir detrás de una columna y acurrucarse los tres juntos a esperar que pasara el fin del mundo. Y Happy, aterrado, decidió que el mejor reparo era con la pequeña niña, porque se acurro en sus brazos, aunque los padres le reclamaran.

Jellal, Lucy y Natsu quedaron en el centro_, a plena_ vista de Erza. Sin un solo lugar donde refugiarse.

-Er-Erza… -había murmurado el mago de cabellos celestes.

Y no se atrevió a decir más. Para desgracia de la rubia y del Dragon Slayer –que de pronto había caído a la realidad como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de hielo en la cabeza del tamaño de Igneel- Jellal Fernandes se quedó mudo, completamente paralizado, dejándolos _solos_, desamparados frente a una bestia incontenible, que quería arrancarles toda la piel de sus cuerpos con sólo los dientes. ¡Joder! Si la única persona que podía detenerla sobre la tierra, no, sobre el universo entero, se había quedado paralizada de puro miedo… ¿Qué cojones, qué cuernos, qué rayos y centellas, qué mierda les esperaba a ellos? ¿Eh? ¿Muerte rápida o muerte lenta, lentísima?

Ahora que Lucy lo pensaba con más recaudo, la idea de unirse al Programa de Protección de Testigos no le parecía tan descabellada. Y aunque no se atrevió a moverse, le susurro al oído del mago si podía hacer algo, lo que fuera, que le juraba que iba a conseguir una forma de que pasara tiempo _a solas_ con Erza –cuando estuviera en "modo vergonzoso"-, que le regalaba todos sus ahorros, que le hacia las compras por un mes, que Natsu sería su esclavo personal por todo un año, que por lo que más quisiera en el mundo no los abandonase de esa manera, pero no hubo caso. Jellal estaba perdido, no podían contar con él. Su última esperanza había caído.

Y por unos segundos el miedo de Lucy se fue y las ganas de torturar a Natsu con sus propias manos de la manera más cruel que se le ocurría la invadieron. Sólo fue por unos meros tres segundos, hasta que el único paso que Erza avanzo hacia ellos hiso que el gremio entero temblara de forma anormal y que sus corazones quisieran salir por sus gargantas y empacar maletas para pedir el resguardo político a algún reino vecino, porque eso era demasiado.

_Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir… _

Erza les clavo la mirada destellante de intenciones asesinas y ambos magos –ya que Jellal había quedado en una especie de estado vegetativo viviente- sintieron que sus corazones y cada mínima parte de sus células se quedaron duros, de piedra, congelados del terror. No podían siquiera escuchar el sonido del silencio, de lo tan abrumados que sus cuerpos y sus mentes se encontraban. Y ambos desearon, por muy corta que había sido sus vidas, morir de un infarto prematuro.

¡Sólo un milagro podía salvarlos!

_¡Ayuda! Alguien… quien sea… ¡No quiero morir! _Suplicaba Lucy, aferrada a la espalda de Jellal._ ¡Soy demasiado joven y bonita!_

Si todos se estaban preparando para asistir al futuro funeral de Lucy Heartfilia y Natsu Dragneel –Jellal no contaba, estaban seguros que Erza no atacaría a alguien en coma… ¿o sí?- hay que aclarar que hicieron conjeturas apresuradas. Claro, nadie se espero, ni remotamente lejos, que algo así fuese a pasar y ninguno pudo caber en sus cinco sentidos de la sorpresa que les ataco a sus ya afectados corazones (aunque reflexionándolo luego de un tiempo, Lily llego a la conclusión de que eso era Fairy Tail y que _todo_ podía ser posible). _Ver para creer_, dicen por ahí.

Erza estaba a punto de hacer una ejecución estilo Edad Media, teniendo incluso aprendidas de pies a cabeza las palabras que iba a pronunciar al ejecutarlos cuando, de la nada, Natsu volvió a gritar, dando a aparentar que por primera vez en la vida sus neuronas habían conectado circuitos milagrosamente –aunque hubiese sido en una situación tan extremamente mortal y de esa forma _tan_ extraña- y habían actuado en el momento justo, salvándole el pellejo no sólo a él, sino que también a la rubia.

-¡Espera! –chillo desesperado, anteponiendo sus brazos en cruz- ¡No puedes matarnos!

-¿Y.-eso.-por.-qué.?

-Eh… -Natsu tembló, moviendo los orbes de sus ojos de un lado a otro, _pensando_.

¿Qué otra cosa, además de Jellal, podía detenerla?

-N-A-T-S-U…

-Ehh… -la figura frente a él pareció moverse un poco aumentando la presión dentro de su cerebro y, entrando en estado de shock mental por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, su mente pareció iluminarse como el foco que va en la cima del pino en navidad- ¡Lucy… Lucy está embarazada!

-¡¿EH?! –grito la supuesta, mirando a su compañero.

_¡BOM!_

Y ante eso, Erza no sabía cómo reaccionar. Es decir, una cosa es querer meter a Natsu dentro de una caja y pasarle todo tipo de espadas para hacerlo sushi –por decir que sus galletitas de crema de fresa eran _peores_ que otras (y eso no quiere decir que tiene problemas de atención, ¡Natsu dijo fijo y claro que sus galletitas eran peores que las de Lucy!)- y agarrar a Lucy del cuello para tirarla sobre un acantilado plagado de púas venenosas puestas por ella misma –por querer robarle el derecho a contar el siguiente cuento que era _claramente_ suyo- y otra muy diferente es escuchar una declaración tan reveladora, donde su mente se llenaba de imágenes sólo aptas para mayores de dieciocho años.

Por supuesto, Erza no fue la única que se quedo sin poder reaccionar debidamente. Aunque las reacciones fueron muy variadas –desde una sonrisita socarrona hasta un desmayo sonoro contra el piso- estaba más que claro que todos no podían caber en sus cinco sentidos de la impresión. Incluso Jellal reacciono de golpe, agitando la cabeza, y girando su mirada a la susodicha que además de estar completamente colorada, no sabía dónde meter la cabeza y parecía que un ataque severo de ansiedad la estaba ocupando.

-¿Lu-chan embarad…? –la pequeña maga estaba desconcertada- ¡Pero si no me dijo nada! –se quejo, inflando los mofletes.

-¿Eh? –Gajeel la miro, levantando una ceja. Por unos instantes había creído que Levy se quejaría por otra cosa más importante ¡No porque la Coneja no le hubiera dicho nada!- Mujeres… -murmuro, olfateando el aire. Que Salamander dijera lo que quisiera, pero la maga rubia no parecía estar embarazada, aunque tuviera ese horrible olor al dragón de fuego por todo su cuerpo.

-Idiota… –comento Gray, cruzándose de brazos ¡Por la maldita culpa de Natsu, Juvia estaba como poseída por algo (y era algo _horrible_, que conste)! No paraba de llorar desconsolada murmurando idioteces sobre que ahora por fin tendría el camino libre… ¿El camino libre para qué?

-Ya me parecía raro que el imbécil de Natsu esté todo el tiempo tocándole los pechos –concluyo Evergreen, sonriendo de forma malévola.

-¡Tener hijos es de hombres!

-Mami ¿Voy a tener un primito?

-B-bueno… -Bisca miro a su esposo, quien todavía no salía del shock por semejante declaración, y suspiro- N-no lo sé pequeña, no sé si de verdad Lucy esta… embarazada... –_aunque no me extrañaría…_

-No te preocupes Asuka, ¡Seguro que sí! Lucy y Natsu andaban muy traviesos últimamente ¡Aye, sir!

Bisca miro a Happy con preocupación. Gracias a las hadas que su pequeña hija no se daba cuenta que el gato tenía una mirada lasciva en su rostro; siempre se preguntaba lo mismo ¿Qué clase de cosas le había enseñado Natsu al pequeño felino cuando era un bebé para que saliera tan… tan _malo_? En verdad, no quería ni imaginárselo.

-¿Lu-L-Lu… Luc-cy…? –Erza era la más afectada. Su cara ya no daba más de la cantidad de tonalidades de rojo que habían pasado- ¿Es-s-s-s…?

Y Lucy quería morirse, definitivamente quería morirse._ ¿Por qué a mí? ¡¿Por qué a mí?!_

-¡P-por supuesto que es verdad Erza! –grito Natsu desesperado, antes de que la pelirroja se diera cuenta del plan- ¿N-no matarías a-a un niño, cierto? ¿Cierto?

-Eh… yo… -entonces, de golpe, Erza pareció reaccionar. Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, vacios, no mostraban nada más que ganas sedientas de sangre humana. Los presentes volvieron a callarse, invadidos por el miedo- Aunque sea verdad que Lucy está embarazada, eso… ¿Eso en qué te _afecta a ti_, Natsu?

-Ehm… -y trago duro, dándose una bofetada mental.

¡¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir?! ¡Joder! ¡Iba a morir, a morir, A MORIR!

-¿Natsu?

-Que yo… eje… -la pelirroja levanto una ceja, en señal de que se estaba hartando de esperar- ¡Que yo soy el padre! ¡No puedes matarme, porque sino el niño va a quedar manco!

-¿Manco? –pregunto extrañada.

-¡Es_ huérfano_ imbécil de lava! ¡H-u-e-r-f-a-n-o! ¡No manco! –le aclaro Gray.

-Ah, eso, eso –y señalo al morocho, dándole a entender que había querido decir esa palabra.

Se hiso el silencio, uno incomodo, cabe destacar. Los presentes variaban su vista entre la pelirroja, que parecía estar meditando algo de suma importancia, Natsu, que rogaba a los dragones que su estrategia fuera a funcionar, y Lucy, que parecía en estado depresivo-suicida desde hacía ya unos minutos (hasta se le podía notar el aura negra que la rodeaba). La rubia no había dicho nada en su defensa -tampoco es como si alguien le hubiera preguntado-, y había decidido que lo mejor era quedarse callada y que las cosas siguieran su curso; ya estaba demasiado cansada.

Lo único que marcaba el paso del tiempo, y que era el único sonido reinante que se podía escuchar, eran las agujas del reloj avanzando, sobre todo la de los segundos. A más de uno aquel molesto ruido les ponía los nervios a flor de piel, causándoles ansiedad dentro de sus estómagos. Tenían miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, si bien sabían que por primera vez el dragón de fuego había usado sus neuronas y había dado con uno de los puntos débiles de la feroz maga, había usado un arma de doble filo, muy peligrosa; y no estaban seguros que sus resguardos fueran a ser de mucha ayuda si algo llegaba a pasar. Ellos tampoco deseaban morir, además de que no habían hecho nada.

Sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta que una pequeña figura se había escabullido de las enormes garras de sus padres para encaminarse decida hasta la Maga Estelar. Fue demasiado tarde cuando Bisca notó que su hija estaba al lado de ella, sonriendo de forma inocente con sus ojitos brillándole, mientras apretujaba a Happy con fuerza sin darse cuenta; ya se estaba poniendo morado de no poder respirar (aunque ambos padres pensaron que el gato se lo tenía bien merecido por bocón. ¡El karma, que le decían!).

-¿Tía Lucy? –la llamo tironeando de su pollera, recibiendo todas las miradas de los presentes.

-Asuka-chan. ¿Pasa algo?

-Nop –negó, sonriendo- Sólo quería decirte que si quieres, puedes ser la siguiente en contar un cuento ¡Estoy segura que mi primito disfrutara de escuchar a su mamá contar un cuento! –festejo con inocencia.

Lucy se quedo estupefacta. No sabía si estaba así porque al fin sería la siguiente o porque la niña había mencionado las palabras _primito_ y _mamá_ juntas, en una misma oración dichas con alegría inocentona, asumiendo que ella sí estaba embarazada. Y no sabía si estar furiosa con Natsu por hacer que todos malpensaran las cosas, estar avergonzada por lo que todos pensarían sobre ellos dos a partir de ahora o estar contenta porque le había ganado a Erza –y no es como si hubiera hecho nada en especial- de manera _completamente_ justa.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Lucy sonrió maliciosamente, satisfecha consigo misma. ¡A la mierda lo que todos pensaran! ¡Le había ganado a Erza! ¡A ERZA!

-¿De verdad, Asuka-chan?

-¡Sipi! –le confirmo contenta.

¡Aleluya, gloria a Mavis! Todos suspiraron al ver que las cosas se habían solucionado de manera que nadie resulto en el hospital internado en terapia intensiva, aunque Erza estuviera en un estado derrotista que daba miedo. Natsu estaba más que contento de haber salvado su pellejo –y el de su compañera- por esta vez; hasta tenía ganas de festejar, pero por las dudas se lo guardo para después, no quería que por una estupidez –aunque él no la consideraba estupidez- fuera a desatar al monstruo una vez más. Suficiente por un día.

Se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares a escuchar el dichoso cuento; aunque ya más de uno cabeceaba de vez cuando. Nadie sabía exactamente por qué, pero tenían la horrible sensación –que casi no los dejaba respirar- de que el cuento de Lucy sería casi exclusivamente una venganza testimoniada contra cierta persona, que probablemente no captara las indirectas, y eso derivaría a una catástrofe aun peor de la que tuvo lugar el día anterior. En fin, sólo les quedaba rezar y procurar no interrumpirla mucho; cuando se _enojaba_, algunos testimoniaban que era peor que Erza.

-¿Qué cuento va a ser?

-¡"El Bello Durmientes"! –aviso con una mirada felizmente macabra.

Los miles de pares de ojos miraron a Natsu de repente, curiosos por saber su actitud. Más de uno se desilusiono al verlo rascarse la cabeza de forma despreocupada _sin entender_ ni una pisca que el protagonista del cuento seria él y que probablemente fuera la princesa en apuros. A Gray y a Gajeel esa actitud les molestaba ¡Carajo! ¡Así no podrían burlarse de él!

_Había una vez, en el lejano reino de Magnolia, un rey y una reina que estaban a punto de tener un bebé. Estaban haciendo los preparativos para ver quienes serian los invitados a la fiesta de bienvenida del futuro príncipe, o princesa, en el caso de que fuera a ser una niña. Y en un punto crucial, estaban indecisos en invitar o no a la malvada bruja Evergreen…_

-¡¿A quién le dices bruja?!

_Cof, porque si bien era la hermana mayor de la reina, ambos sabían que el invitarla podía ser peligroso. Evergreen jamás había perdonado que la desterraran del reino, por lo que descartaron enviarle una invitación. Así, el tan esperado día llego y nació un pequeño príncipe de adorables cabellos ROSAS, a quien todo el mundo visito cuando los reyes, Jellal y Erza, mostraron a todo el reino para darle la cálida bienvenida a esta nueva vida._

Los nombrados "reyes" se miraron ruborizados de pies a cabeza, para luego evitarse a toda costa; lo que más los avergonzaba era que los ojitos de todos estaban mirándolos sin compasión alguna. Se hoyó a los lejos más de una risita traviesa y Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha con lo que era _apenas_ el comienzo de su cuento, por lo que sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Dulce venganza, salada venganza, oh, agridulce venganza…

Más de uno estuvo tentado a gritarle a Natsu en la cara que él era el príncipe, pero ante una mirada furtiva de la rubia, se callaron; no sabían que Lucy ya había preparado su estrategia para que él cayera y se diera cuenta de todo.

_La fiesta estuvo llena de alegría, buenos deseos y felicidad hasta que la malvada bruja Evergreen hiso su aparición en el centro del salón, causando el temor en los reyes y el desconcierto en todos los invitados. Los miro de arriba abajo a cada uno, con desprecio, mientras se acercaba a la cunita donde el pequeño bebé recién nacido descansaba plácidamente, sin enterarse de nada a su alrededor. Se inclino sobre él con delicadeza, observándolo durante unos largos minutos, en silencio, y sonrió con sorna. Fue apartada bruscamente por Erza, mientras Jellal tomaba en brazos al pequeño._

"_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto la reina, en su faceta de guerrera. Evergreen le sostuvo la mirada largo rato, hasta que se hecho a reír a carcajada limpia, asustando a todos. "Mi querida hermanita, no me invitaste a la fiesta" miro al niño con sus enormes ojos malvados "Puedo entender por qué, pero siempre pensé que eras mejor. No te preocupes, le he traído un regalo… ¿Qué clase de hermana sería sino?" y volvió a reír, para pánico de los reyes. "¡Largarte de aquí!" ordeno Erza, furiosa. "Oh, esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermana mayor"._

_Jellal sujeto a su mujer del brazo para calmarla, mientras el pequeño se echaba a llorar. "¿Ves lo que provocas, hermanita? No te preocupes, le daré mi regalo y me iré" salteando a Erza, Evergreen se acerco a su cuñado y se inclino sobre el niño, acariciándole la mejillita con aparente cariño "Es hermoso ¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto. "Natsu" dijo su padre, desconfiado. "Natsu… bien, este es mi regalo: pequeño, cuando cumplas diecisiete años, pincharas tu dedo con una rueca envenenada y entraras en un sueño eterno en el que todos en este reino te acompañaran y del que nadie, excepto tu amor verdadero, te pueda salvar"_

-Mhn… -murmuro el Dragon Slayer, pensando con una mano debajo de su mentón- Ese príncipe… tiene el mismo nombre que yo… ¿Será por algo?

-¡Pero claro que es por algo pedazo de cacho de carne con ojos! –le espeto Gajeel, furioso. No lograba entender cómo podía ser tan estúpido, de verdad parecía tener sólo una neurona, o media- ¡Tú serás la princesita en apuros! –y se hecho a reír con sorna, esperando que captase la situación.

-¿Eh?

-¡Que tú eres el protagonista Natsu! ¡Serás a quien tengan que rescatar, idiota! –agrego Gray, en un estado entre enojado y divertido.

-Ah… -dudó, intentando acomodar las ideas en su cabeza.

-¿Lo habrá entendido? –susurro Alzack a su esposa. Bisca se encogió de hombros, expectante.

-Natsu-san puede ser desconcertante a veces… –opino Juvia.

-¿_A veces_ nada más? –Gray levanto una ceja.

-¡AH! –grito de pronto el dragón de fuego, llamando la atención de todos- Eso quiere decir que… ¡¿Jellal es mi padre?! No, esperen… ¡¿ERZA ES MI MADRE?! –se horrorizo ante tal pensamiento, sudando frío, aunque ni el mismo le encontraba mucha lógica.

Lucy se estampo una mano en la cara por -¿Cuarta vez ya? ¿Quién llevaba la cuenta?- bah, no tenía sentido contarlas. Si bien su plan de venganza-dulce-salada-y-agridulce iba saliendo como la había planeado –y sabía que Natsu representaba el mayor de los retos sobre el planeta tierra- nunca espero que fuera a ser tan catastróficamente difícil. Claro que Lucy no era la única desconcertada por la actitud del mago de fuego, pero sin duda era ella la que más lo sufría: primero le salía con que estaba embarazada y ahora su retorcida lógica le habían hecho creer que Erza era su madre.

_Estúpido Natsu…_

-¡Lucy! –se quejo con ella, agitándole el brazo.

-A ver Natsu –lo aparto de un manotazo- Préstame mucha atención, porque no te lo voy a repetir. Primero que nada: ¡No me toques, no soy un juguete sexual! Segundo: ¡Erza no es tu madre ni Jellal tu padre, es un estúpido cuento! ¡Un cuento!

-Pero…

-Y tercero ¡No vuelvas a interrumpirme! Sólo escucha y veras como tu hermosa cabeza –y la palmeo con un poquito más de fuerza de la necesaria- acomoda todas y cada una de las ideas que están ahí flotando. ¿Está claro? –le clavo su terrorífica mirada.

-Pero... –trago saliva finito.

-¿Está claro?

-Pero…

-¿_Está claro_?

-P-ppe… -la mirada inquisidora de Lucy termino por derribarlo. Bufo molesto- Está claro, está claro –admitió de mala gana- Pero aun hay algo que no entiendo… -murmuro, sin sospechar que lo había escuchado.

-¡Argh! ¡¿Y qué diablos es ahora?! –rugió.

-A-ah, b-bueno… -se alejo un poco de ella, de esos ojos que querían triturarlo- … ¿Qué es ser un juguete sexual?

Todos se echaron a reír, mientras Lucy se atraganto todas las ganas que tenia de arrancarle su hermosa cabecita y separarla de su hermoso cuerpecito, y patearla, como si se tratase de una pelota de fútbol, lo más lejos posible de su vista –aunque no era tan mala idea, ahora que lo analizaba con todas las de la ley…

-Olvídalo Natsu, olvídalo… -suspiro, palmeándole nuevamente la cabeza- ¿En qué parte estaba?

-¡En la parte en que Ever le lanzo la maldición a Natsu y al reino! –todos lo miraron sorprendido, logrando que se sintiera algo incomodo- ¿Qué? –se defendió rápido- ¡Escuchar cuentos y saber en qué parte la dejan es de hombres!

-Eh, sí, claro. Gracias Elfman…

_Erza aparto a su hermana de un empujón, alejándola de su pequeño hijo nuevamente "¡Eso jamás pasara!". La bruja malvada miro a todos los presentes y en particular a su hermana "Ya lo veremos" y sonriendo de puro placer, desapareció dejando tras de sí el eco de una carcajada espantosa. Ambos reyes se miraron, preocupados. Ese día tomaron una decisión que les rompería el alma en cien maneras distintas, pero que era su obligación como regentes cumplir. Siempre estaba el bienestar del pueble primero._

_Así decidieron quemar todas las ruecas del reino, y que Natsu debería vivir lejos del castillo hasta que cumpliera los diecisiete años y el peligro pasara; y para eso le pidieron ayuda a las tres hadas madrinas que habían acompañado a los reyes desde siempre y que habían regalado un don cada uno al pequeño en el día de su nacimiento. Prometieron no usar la magia mientras ese tiempo durara y se fueron a vivir a lo profundo del bosque, lejos del castillo, en una pequeña casita para los cuatro. Así, Elfman, Gray y Gajeel, las tres hadas madrinas, partieron del reino, mientras los reyes se partían en un mar de lágrimas._

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron los tres hombres, mientras el resto se echaba a reír.

-Pfff… -murmuro Happy, tapándose la boca con sus patitas, ocultando la risa malévola que se escapada de sus labios y hacia que sus bigotes se levantaran ligeramente, en un gesto nada inocente- No pensé que tenían esa clase de gustos ¡Aye!

-¡NO LO TENEMOS GATO! –le rugieron los tres, al mismo tiempo, mientras el resto aumentaba el alarido de sus risas.

-Gray-sama… -susurro Juvia, en un aparente mar de lágrimas, desconsolada hasta la medula- Juvia no sabía que pateaba para ese lado, pero no se preocupe, ¡Juvia lo aceptara así, transexual y todo!

-¡¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo?! –se horrorizo- ¡No soy ningún transexual!

-¡Ser hada madrina no es de hombres!

-La voy a triturar… -murmuro Gajeel, rechinando sus dientes- Estúpida Coneja…

-Ya, ya, no seas así –Levy le palmeo la rodilla- Que Lu-chan haya descubierto uno de tus sucios secretos no significa que seas así de mala con ella. Acepta las cosas tal y como son Gajeel.

-Levy tiene razón –apoyo Lily.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, enana?! ¡Y tu gato, repite lo que dijiste!

-Lucy –canturreo Natsu, llamando su atención- A veces das más miedo que Erza.

-Lo sé.

La maga asintió, sonriente, lo que provoco un par de escalofríos de más en él. Aceptaba que tenía que darle un premio por poner a esos tres de "hadas madrinas" –no se cansaría _jamás_ de burlarse y refregárselos en sus caras una y otra, y otra vez- pero que se estuviera llevando el mundo por delante le daba miedo y mas, cuando él era el protagonista de la historia. Tenía que admitir que ahora comprendía un poco como se habían sentido Gray, Elfman y Gajeel y la verdad, no quería saber qué era lo que le esperaba a Jellal.

_El tiempo pasó, y Natsu creció rodeado de naturaleza, escuchando historias de dragones, de príncipes y de brujas que eran derrotadas por las manos de sus padres, lo reyes. Él niño sabía que era el príncipe de ese reino, pero que tendría que esperar hasta cumplir la edad suficiente para ver a sus padres. Por eso, desde que tuvo memoria, conto los días, esperando que pronto pudiera ver el rostro de los que por amor a su pueblo, se habían alejado de él. Los admiraba._

_Faltaba una semana para el gran día, ¡Al fin! Por lo que esa mañana, como todos los días, salió al bosque a cazar alguna presa que representara un reto difícil. Lo que no se imagino, es que ese día, las cosas cambiaran tanto. Estaba acechando lo que parecía ser un conejo blanco con patas marrones, cuando, de la nada, algo esponjoso choco contra su rostro, logrando que cayera al suelo. Cuando se incorporo, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veían. Ahí, frente a él, había un gato… ¡Un gato volador y de color azul!_

"_¿Un gato?" pregunto extrañado, el minino lo miro curioso y, para su desconcierto, sonrió. "¡Eh, Lucy!" pareció llamar a alguien "¡Mira lo que encontré, aye!" y de entre los matorrales, una mujer de cabellos dorados y rapo masculina salió. Natsu estaba tan desconcertado con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor que no reacciono hasta que la susodicha le pellizco el brazo. "Oye, genio, te estás robando mis presas" "¿Eh?" "Dios, ¡Que te estás robando mis presas!" Entonces, el príncipe pareció reaccionar. ¡Vamos, lo criaban tres hombres que no habían envejecido en 17 años! Ver un gato volador no era tan raro._

_Aunque ambos desconfiaron uno del otro en un principio, acordaron que sería mucho más fácil cazar juntos. El acuerdo rindió sus frutos, y para el final del día, ambos tenían suficientes presas como para alimentar a toda una familia completa. La pasaron tan bien y se divirtieron tanto que decidieron que al día siguiente tendrían que repetirlo y así lo prometieron. Cuando Natsu llego a casa ese día, sus hadas madrinas sospecharon que algo le pasaba, pero el joven no dijo una palabra y se marcho a dormir, sin cenar._

_Cuando el corazón está lleno, el estomago también._

-¿Qué clase de estúpido refrán es ese? –pregunto Gajeel, lo que descoloco a muchos. Habían pensado que el próximo en interrumpir sería Natsu, aunque no culpaban al mago de fuego, cualquiera estaría aterrado de estar al lado de una persona con semejante aura asesina.

-¿Estúpido? –se enfureció Levy, levantándose de su cómodo asiento sobre el mago- ¡Lo hiso Lu-chan, bobo! –y lo pisó.

-¡Auch! –se quejo- ¿Y para eso tenias que pisarme, enana del demonio?

-¿Enana del demonio? ¡Y tú eres…!

-_Ejem_ –carraspeo su garganta cierta maga de cabellos rubios- Te agradezco que me defiendas Levy-chan, pero no te preocupes. ¿Puedo seguir?

Nadie se opuso, ni siquiera Erza.

_Durante toda esa semana, los tres repitieron la misma rutina. Pero al llegar el último día, Natsu no se atrevió a decirles que al día siguiente no podría ir, ni tampoco se atrevió a decirles que era el príncipe, estaba contento habiendo hecho sus primeros amigos en toda su vida y no quería intimidarlos para nada. Cuando el atardecer llego y tuvo que despedirse de Lucy y de Happy, los abrazo a los dos repentinamente, agradeciéndoles con todo el cariño del mundo. "¿Natsu?" se extraño la rubia, mas él no le contestó nada y se marcho._

"_¡Nunca cambien!" les grito ya a lo lejos "¡Ni siquiera aunque seas algo rara Luce!" y escucho un rugido, se rio, definitivamente iba a extrañarla. Cuando llego a casa, ceno en silencio esquivando con audacia todas las preguntas que le hicieron y luego se fue a dormir, sin sospechar que sus hadas madrinas ya le tenían preparado una excelente sorpresa para el día de mañana._

_Cuando despertó al día siguiente y vio el increíble pastel de diecisiete pisos, todo limpito como dios mandaba y el traje especialmente hecho para la ocasión, no pudo evitar reírse. "¿De qué cuernos te ríes, mocoso desagradecido?" le rugió Gajeel, enfurecido. "¿Hicieron todo esto por mi?". Los tres se miraron, compartiendo preocupaciones. "Ya, come algo de pastel, que no me salió barato la cosa" le resto importancia Gray, pensando en lo que le había costado hacer ese condenado dulce._

_Casi con el corazón en un puño, aunque Elfman se repetía que "dejar crecer a los niños era de hombres" entre lagrimas, prepararon a Natsu para llevarlo frente a sus padres, al fin. Lo ayudaron a vestirse, era muy torpe, y lo calmaron. Una carreta del reino llego a las puertas de la casa y los tres, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, lo saludaron con tristeza, diciéndole algún que otro último consejo. ¡Lo habían criado durante diecisiete años! Y ahora era todo un hombre. "Tengo un mal presentimiento" murmuro Gray a los otros dos. Les pasaba lo mismo._

_Natsu estaba fascinado con el reino, mientras veía todas esas maravillas desde su ventanita. No tardo en llegar al castillo y, aun mas, no tardo en llegar a la gran cámara de los reyes, donde sus padres, con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos, lo recibieron cálidamente. ¡Estaba tan contento y entusiasmado! Su madre era una mujer hermosa, aunque daba algo de miedo, y su padre parecía ser un respetable y valiente caballero, aunque fuese algo tímido. "Bienvenido a casa hijo", le dijeron y se sintió feliz, en las nubes._

_En el almuerzo, estuvieron los tres solos y Natsu les relato todo lo que pudo de sus aventuras, sin olvidar el detalle de la mujer de dorados cabellos. Ante ese comentario, sus padres se miraron preocupados, su hijo hablaba de ella con demasiado entusiasmo. "Oh, y el otro día Lucy hiso…" "Natsu" lo interrumpió Erza "Parece que esa chica es… especial para ti, pero, hijo, tú…" se mordió el labio "Tú ya estas comprometido". Natsu no supo por qué lo hiso, pero se largo a correr, alejándose del lugar._

-¡A Lucy le gusssssssta Na…! –Happy se calló de improvisto, ante la mirada demoniaca que Lucy le dirigió- ¡Wa, ayuda, Lucy me quiere matar!

Por supuesto, nadie le llevo el apunte.

Lucy suspiro, un tanto cansada. No es que se quejara que nadie había interrumpido en todo ese tiempo –si dijera lo contrario, probablemente la tacharan de inconformista, ¡Y ella no lo era!- sólo que… era algo _bastante_ cansador. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a contar el cuento, tenía miedo de que el suyo no estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias. Admitía, y con orgullo, que los anteriores cuentos habían estado geniales y tenia pavor de que el suyo no lo fuera.

Era delicioso tener a todos atemorizados pero eso no significaba que después fueran a felicitarla de corazón por su esfuerzo, aunque nadie más que Asuka le había pedido que lo hiciera. No supo porque, pero comenzó a sentirse cada vez más deprimida; mientras de fondo –ya que habían pasado _demasiado_ tiempo en silencio, aunque no fueran más de dos minutos- se escuchaba una queja que fue acallada por un zapatazo mortalmente volador que le rozo la mejilla a Levy por los pelos, y todo volvía a ser un caos digno de admirar.

-¿Luce? –pregunto Natsu, preocupado.

Por su salud, había decidido mantenerse lejos de aquel barullo (si, Erza había sido la responsable del zapatazo ¿Por qué a esa mujer le gustaba arrojar cosas potencialmente peligrosas? ¡Ni que fuera un ninja entrenada para asesinarlos! ¿O sí?). Sin embargo, eso no impidió que se diera cuenta que algo le pasaba a la Maga Estelar; él podía ser un despistado sin remedio, pero sabia reconocer a la perfección cuando le pasa algo malo a ella.

-¿Lucy? –volvió a llamarla, esta vez, zarandeándola un poco para llamar su atención- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?

-Que si estás bien –repitió, con paciencia.

Entonces Lucy lo miro con detenimientos. Los ojos jade de Natsu estaban clavados en su persona, increíblemente atentos, y con un brillo especial que delataban lo preocupado que estaban por ella. Y se sintió una completa idiota por pensar que a nadie le gustaría su cuento; lo más probable fuera que el primero en decir que le gusto, sería él. A veces podía ser tan jodidamente ingenua. Quiso maldecir a todos los astros del cielo.

_Estúpido y sensual Natsu…_

-¿Lucy?

-Eh ¡Claro que estoy bien! –y le sonrió, intentando que se viera real- Sólo, sólo estaba pensando en cómo seguir el cuento. Necesitaba una pausa para descansar, eso es todo.

-Ah… -se alivio, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca- Continua entonces ¡Me gusta mucho el cuento!

Esta vez, Lucy sonrió con sinceridad, con el corazón agitándose.

_Corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo más, y se apoyo sobre una pared. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba: un pasillo muy lúgubre, oscuro, que conducía a una escalera caracol que subía a una torre. Sin otro lugar a donde ir, accedió a subirlas y llego hasta una habitación rodeada de sillones, libreros y una enorme alfombra de piel de oso en el centro; sin embargo, lo que más le llamo la atención, curioso como solía ser, fue la puerta de madera que estaba frente suyo, justo del otro lado de la habitación._

_Una fuerza desconocida lo llevo a atravesar la habitación y terminar abriendo la misteriosa puerta de madera. Dentro había lo que todos habían temido, pero que él desconocía totalmente: una rueca. Se acerco a ella, como poseído por algo, y estiro su mano, pinchándose el dedo en el proceso. Antes de caer presa de un inminente sueño, vio a Lucy sonreírle con sus dorados cabellos que reflejaban el sol. Lejos de allí, una bruja carcajeaba al cielo: su maldición se había completado._

_Cuando Gray, Gajeel y Elfman llegaron al reino por culpa de sus instintos, el cielo se les cayó encima como un pesado yunque. El hechizo se había cumplido, todos estaban en un sueño eterno, del que no despertarían nunca. "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" pregunto Elfman. "Bueno, las palabras de esa bruja fueron que sólo su verdadero amor podía despertarlo" aviso Gajeel, serio. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: estaban perdidos. "Mierda, ¿Y ahora cómo vamos a traer a Natsu?"_

_La encrucijada que se les presentaba era clara. "¿Le paso algo a Natsu?". Los tres saltaron en su lugar, de repente. Alterados, giraron sus cuerpos para encontrarse con una mujer de dorados cabellos y un curioso gato de color azul volando sobre ella. "¿Lo conoces?" se atrevió a preguntar Gray. "Bueno… si, ¿Le paso algo malo?". Los tres se miraron, intercambiando sonrisas cómplices ¡Con que por eso había estado tan raro! Quizá el reino y el joven príncipe sí podían salir de esa vil hechicería._

-¿Se acerca el final, Luce? –quiso saber.

-¡Por supuesto que no, tarado! –ironizo Gajeel, cruzándose de brazos.

Lucy se rió, juntando sus brazos sobre su vientre. Había estado tan enojada –o aterrorizada- que olvido por unos momentos lo divertido que era estar ahí ¡Y lo bien que la estaban pasando! Después se aseguraría de decirle a Bisca que tenían que repetir más seguido eso de los cuentos antes de dormir, aunque después ninguno pudiera dormir nada.

_A los tropezones, le explicaron toda la situación, enfatizando la parte del "verdadero amor". Lucy no estaba muy convencida de poder hacer algo y dudaba que esa tal bruja Evergreen fuera a hacérselo tan fácil, pero accedió a hacer lo posible para ayudar. Con la ayuda de la magia, las tres hadas madrinas le concedieron un escudo, una espada y una capa que la protegía de cualquiera clase de hechizo, y con las convenientes alitas de Happy, voló hasta la alta torre, donde estaba Natsu supuestamente. _

_Al llegar, entrando por la ventana, no diviso al joven por ningún lado, ni tampoco a la dichosa rueca de la discordia. Aun así, investigo por el lugar y bajando las escaleras subió otras, la que conducía a la torre gemela. Al llegar, no pudo abrir la puerta por las buenas, así que dándole un buen espadazo, la vieja madera cedió y se abrió de par en par, revelando una habitación, donde Natsu dormía sobre la cama desparramado. "Hay, Natsu…" suspiro, pensando que ni en una situación de vida o muerte cambiaba._

_Cuando se arrimo a él, se quedo mirándolo, sin saber qué hacer. Happy le sugirió, entre risitas pervertidas, que probara con besarlo y aunque la idea de hacerlo frente al molesto gato le desagrado, acerco sus labios a los del joven, y los unió en un casto beso. Tal fue su sorpresa, que Natsu abrió los ojos como si despertara de una pesadilla, asustándola a ella también. "Ah, lo siento, no quise despertarte". "¿Lucy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". "Le gusssssssstas" murmuro Happy. "¡Cállate, gato!"._

_Estaba dispuesta a contarle todo cuando una figura se materializo en medio de la habitación, furiosa. Lucy miro horrorizada que se trataba de Evergreen, igualita a como las hadas madrinas la habitan descrito. Se puso entre Natsu y la malvada bruja por puro instinto y le grito que se fuera, o las cosas se pondrían feas. Evergreen rio y se convirtió en un enorme dragón, destrozando la torre. _

-Lucy, los dragones no son malos.

-¿A no? –levanto una ceja- ¿Y qué me dices de Acnologia?

-Bueno, pero… ¡Vamos! –golpeo suavemente el brazo de la rubia con su puño, cambiando de tema repentinamente- Ahora vas a decirme que eres taaaan fuerte como para derrotar a Acnologia. ¡Es más que obvio que Evergreen no tiene ese poder, y mucho menos tú!

-¿Estás diciendo que soy una debilucha?

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! Por lo menos, no la mayoría del tiempo –admitió, en un tono bajito, con claras intenciones de que Lucy no lo escuchara, sin embargo y para su desgracia, eso no pasó ya que otra vez fue escuchado.

-Natsu –apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras una vena le latía con furia sobre la cien- ¿Vas a dejar que termine el cuento sí o no?

El mago asintió entusiasmado, como si la conversación anterior nunca hubiera pasado.

_Evergreen transformada en dragón comenzó a soltar llamaradas de fuego, que eran detenidas sólo gracias al poder mágico del escudo, que a duras penas podía cubrirlos a los tres. Ninguno tenía experiencia matando dragones, era la primera vez que veían uno, pero suponían que si le clavaban la espada en el corazón, la maléfica bruja moriría. Planearon la estrategia adecuada y usaron a una aterrada Lucy como cebo, por muchas protestas que la joven damita dio. _

_Distrayendo a Evergreen con sus alaridos, Natsu aprovecha para, volando en Happy, acercarse al pecho de la poderosa bestia y enterrarle la espada en el corazón. Soltando un rugido de dolor espantoso, la bruja se desvaneció en el aire, y con ella, toda magia oscura que pudo haber dejado atrás. Volviendo al suelo, Natsu se junto con Lucy y ambos se miraron, expectantes y sin quererlo la rubia se ruborizo, pensando en que lo había besado._

_Rápidamente llegaron los guardias y las hadas madrinas acompañados de los reyes, quienes no daban crédito a lo que veían, su hijo, él… "Apropósito de todo esto, nunca me dijiste que haces aquí Lucy". La mujer comenzó a reírse porque ahora comprendía todo. Le conto que estaba en camino a su reino porque ella era la princesa del reino vecino y venia a terminar de concluir el acuerdo de su casamiento con el joven príncipe. Natsu reacciono tarde, pero cuando lo hiso, no pudo evitar abrazar a Lucy con fuerza._

_Unas semanas después, ambos príncipes celebraban su compromiso oficial con una gran fiesta para ambos reinos, aliviados de que ninguna fuerza del mal fuera arruinarles el momento. Jellal y Erza estaban orgullosos de su pequeño y las tres hadas madrinas no podían sentirse más aliviados. Había sido un encuentro ordenado, quizá, por el destino, pero si jamás se hubieran encontrado, esta historia tendría otro final completamente distinto. Y Natsu y Lucy estaban felices de que así fuese, porque sin quererlo, se habían dado cuenta de que se amaban._

_Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado._

_Fin._

Todos aplaudieron el final del cuarto cuento con alegría, aunque segundos después saltase a la luz el problema que habían olvidado por el estado monstruoso que había adoptado Erza: la comida, la sagrada comida. De un segundo a otro, ya nadie le prestaba atención a la Maga Estelar ni lo que fuera a hacer, ahora estaban frente a una encrucijada de suma importancia.

Lucy suspiro, aliviada de que su cuento recibiera las críticas que había estado esperando. Quiso levantarse del lugar para evitar que sus oídos se llenaran de la cantidad de gritos que corrían por el lugar, pero ya el sueño le estaba pesando un poco, por lo que decidió quedarse ahí y estirarse en piso, apoyando la espalda en el suelo. Miro el techo –el _destruido_ techo- largo rato, hasta que la cara de cierta personita se interpuso en su campo visual, con claras intenciones de decirle algo; aunque quiso gritarle que se apartara, dentro de ella su corazón comenzó a agitarse, impidiendo cualquiera clase de gesto brusco.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Natsu?

El mago hiso un gracioso mohín con la nariz para después cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Estas enojada?

Le hubiera encantado gritarle en el oído, y bien fuerte, que claro que estaba enojada, que no era para menos después de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, esa misma agitación en su corazón volvió a impedirle tratarlo de esa forma tan cruel y rindiéndose ante su ser volvió a suspirar, aunque sonó mas a un bufido de fastidio que a un suspiro de cansancio. Se incorporo apartando a Natsu –que ya comenzaba a invadir su espacio personal de manera descarada, como siempre- y lo miro. ¡Joder, maldito tramposo! ¿Por qué le ponía esa cara de perrito mojado?

_Estúpido y sensual Natsu…_

-Un poco –admitió- Pero ya no tanto. Además, si no hubiera dicho, ejem… _eso_… probablemente ahora estaríamos en un ataúd cada uno, yendo derechito al otro mundo, así que, gracias.

-Um, de nada –y le sonrió mostrando sus característicos colmillos de dragón, haciendo saltar el corazón de su compañera sin quererlo- Aunque también quería disculparme Lucy. Sé que a veces puedo ser un poco tonto, pero que sepas que me gusta verte enojada. ¡Haces caras graciosas cuando lo estás!

-Ay… -suspiro- ¿Debería sentirme alagada?

Natsu rió divertido, abrazando a la maga de improvisto.

-Ah –le susurro al oído- No sé a ti, Luce, pero a mí no me molestaría tener hijos contigo –y se separo de ella bruscamente, metiéndose en la importante conversación sobre la comida, recibiendo casi al instante un feroz rugido de Erza.

Lucy volvió a quedarse estupefacta. ¿Acaso Natsu le acababa de decir lo que le acababa de decir?

_¡Estúpido y sensual Natsu!_

Ahora sólo quedaba Erza en la competencia. ¿Qué podría salir mal, eh?

_**...**_

_**...**_

**NOTAS: **¡Af, millones de disculpas! Tarde mas de la cuenta porque a pesar de estar en vacaciones siempre se me presentaba algo. Dios, eso que dicen que las vacaciones son para descansar es una completa mentira ¡Completa mentira! Bueno, pasando al capitulo de hoy ¿Qué les pareció, eh? ¿Les gusto? Yo creo que cerré muy abruptamente el cuento, pero como excusa les digo que ya no daba más. ¡Ah! La pregunta que Natsu le hace a Lucy sobre el juguetito, bueno, ya saben, opino que el dragoncito NO ES un asexuado, pero no creo que tenga la mente taaan pervertida como otros en Fairy Tail y me pareció gracioso ponerlo. Aparte de eso, me gusto como quedo, amo a Natsu, es tan simplemente él que es imposible no amarlo xDDD. Agradecimientos (Oh, fueron tantos *llora emocionada* ¡Los adoro, muchísimas GRACIAS!): **theONOFRE**, **CATITA-EDWIN**, **Nakamura Kaze**, **Gabe Logan**, **valqiria8**, **Saknicte**, **Kumi Strife**,** Blackbell77**, **Hime Shiraiwa**, **Girl Master Houndoom**, **Akira Grit Akaku**, **EDD-Wolf**, **Pierrot14**, **CrazyGirlOtaku**, **Natsumi Momo**, **Jacobita-kagamine10**, **Nashi-chan**. ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Les prometo que en cuanto pueda les respondo, ya ven, soy una mujer ocupada xDD. También quiero agradecer a los que la ponen en favs o alerts.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡No se olviden de dejarme un caramelito! ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


End file.
